


Total Drama Reloaded

by Historyfan15



Series: Total Drama Toons [6]
Category: Balto (Movies), Hanna-Barbera, Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Robin Hood (1973), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historyfan15/pseuds/Historyfan15
Summary: Back on Camp Wawanakwa, Chris is at it again with thirteen new contestants along with a returnee for another season of pain, sweat, and tears for the chance of winning one million dollars. Who will be able to stand above ground and who will buckle down under the pressure? Find out here on Total Drama Reloaded!
Relationships: Axel/Robin Hood (Disney), Balto (Balto)/Rufus (Mao Mao), Balto/Steele (Balto), Balto/Steele (Balto)/Rufus (Mao Mao), Robin Hood/Original Male Character, Rufus (Mao Mao)/Steele (Balto)
Series: Total Drama Toons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872883
Kudos: 3





	1. Back To Where It All Started

_Jo, Anne Maria, Dawn - Total Drama_

_Balto, Steele - Balto_

_Robin Hood - Disney’s Robin Hood_

_Emerald, Bismuth - Steven Universe_

_Rufus - Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart_

_Rarity, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

_Hong Kong Phooey - Hong Kong Phooey / Hanna Barbera_

_Disclaimer: Axel is my OC. Additionally, every character is an anthro, which includes the characters that are originally four-legged._

**Chapter One: Back To Where It All Started**

[ _scene opens with an overhead shot of Camp Wawanakwa. It then transitions over to the Dock of Shame_ ] 

**Chris:** Welcome to another season of the hottest reality show on television, along with your favorite host, Chris McLean! I’m back for another round of putting these contestants through my daily dose of pain, suffering, and humiliation, right back on good ole Camp Wawanakwa! Unfortunately, the lawyers called up and have said that I’ve got a little “carried away” in the past few seasons and I’m currently under strict instructions not to force the contestants through anything _too_ life-threatening. Emphasis on “too”. Because while I may be forced to abide by regulations, that’s not to say that I’m gonna give these guys a vacation. Nohohoho, the memo of Total Drama is survival of the fittest and the goal to win the grand prize of one million dollars! So strap yourselves in because we’re kickin’ it into high gear, right here on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ] 

**Chris:** Alright, time to introduce our fourteen contestants who will be competing and ultimately pummeling each other to the ground for the next few weeks. [ _hears the ship horn in the distance and sees the boat approaching_ ] And here they come! 

[ _the boat comes to port by the dock and the stairway is let down to let the contestants off_ ] 

[ _as Jo walks off the boat, Anne Maria pulls out her hairspray and starts to spray her hair, causing the jockette to cough_ ]

 **Jo:** Hey, Jersey Reject! Mind _not_ poisoning our lungs this time?! 

**Anne Maria:** Oh, sure, I’ll stop...when you stop lookin’ ugly! 

**Dawn:** Must you two be fighting already? I understand that both your souls are deeply troubled, but-

 **Jo:** Here’s a question; how about you stop poking your nose into business that doesn’t concern you, hippie?! 

**Dawn:** [ _winces and then sighs_ ] Very well, I shall give you your space…

 **Balto:** Hey, you alright there? 

**Dawn:** Hmm? Oh, yes, I’m fine. I’m just concerned for those two, they don’t seem to have changed from the last time I saw them and I fear that their mannerisms will ultimately be their downfall. 

**Balto:** Yeah...I know how that feels...I’ve got a similar issue. 

**Steele:** [ _off-screen_ ] You talkin’ about me, wolfdog? 

**Balto:** YIP! Steele, don’t creep up on me like that! 

**Steele:** I’ve got full range to do as I please, and that just so happens to include whatever way I feel like approaching you. 

**Dawn:** You know, just because you’ve been holding onto your shattered pride for all these years doesn’t mean you have to let it consume your well-being. 

**Steele:** [ _clenches his fist tightly_ ] How about you keep that aura s**t to yourself and no one gets hurt…[ _walks down agitated_ ] 

**Balto:** Whoa, that was...something...well, at least he didn’t jab another insult at me.

 **Dawn:** His soul may be consumed by arrogance brought upon him through the venues of others, but to even my surprise, I can sense something...hidden inside.

 **Balto:** What? 

**Emerald:** [ _off-screen_ ] Elite gem coming through! [ _on-screen, roughly shoves past Vinyl and Octavia_ ] Gah, stupid earthlings, always getting in the way…

 **Octavia:** How undignified! 

**Vinyl:** Man, that chick’s got some ‘tude. And not in the cool with an attitude, I mean an _attitude_. 

**Bismuth:** Well, that’s Emerald for you. She’s like that all the time, how she ended up in somethin’ like this is beyond me. 

**Rufus:** [ _sees that Rarity is distracted by the commotion and tries to reach into her pocket to pick at it, but is slammed down by a hand_ ] Ow! 

**Hong Kong:** HIYA! And a rinky-dinky-doo to you! 

**Rarity:** Oh, I say! 

**Hong Kong:** I must apologize on behalf of this thief, ma’am, with ma’ all know-how in kung-fu, I knocked him clean down from pilfering yo’ pockets!

 **Rufus:** Hmph, spoilsport…

 **Rarity:** [ _to Hong Kong_ ] Oh, why, thank you, darling…[ _to Rufus_ ]...and as for you…[ _slaps him across the face and huffs away_ ]

 **Hong Kong:** Make no mistake, fo’ as long as the legendary masta’ Hong Kong Phooey is here, no criminal scum shall get away from their misdeeds! 

**Rufus:** [ _sarcastically_ ] Oh, yes, I’m sure you’ll do a fine job at that...ingrate…I’m not the only thief around here.

 **Robin:** If you’re referring to me, I’ll have you know that I do not steal for fortune, I steal for the good of the people, from what I have seen and heard, you steal only for your benefit. Tis truly selfish on your part. 

**Rufus:** Oooooh, why don’t you just jam that arrow up yours? [ _walks away huffily_ ] 

**Robin:** [ _sighs_ ] Such a poor unfortunate soul, one of the many I’ve seen in my time…[ _begins to walk away, but is tripped up by someone else. A hand reaches down to pull him from hitting the ground and he comes face-to-face with a grey wolf with black hair styled in that of a greaser, accompanied by his black jacket and jeans_ ] 

**Axel:** Well, looks like I caught me another one. 

**Robin:** [ _with a wry grin_ ] I take it that it was you who tripped me up.

 **Axel:** Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t, maybe I could tell you if it were just you and me, tck-tck~ 

**Robin:** Perhaps if you release me, I’ll consider it, of course, there is to consider the possibility of us not competing on the same team. 

**Axel:** Ah, well, I have ways of making things work, and I believe I can with the likes of _you_ ~[ _releases Robin from his hold_ ] 

**Robin:** Thank you, I shall see you on the morrow, dear chap...by the way, I never asked you your name.

 **Axel:** The name’s Axel, hotshot, and I do mean _hot_. Your face is distinguishable enough for me to recognize you as the great Robin Hood. I gotta say, you really got it goin’ on~

 **Robin:** Oh, you mean like this?~ [ _walks away with a noticeable spring in his step as his tail swishes about, much to the wolf’s amusement_ ] 

**Axel:** Hehe, yup...just like that…~ 

**Chris:** Well, I can see you’ve all gotten yourself acquainted with one another, so I’ll give you the rundown. This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next several weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya’ dig? The camper who manages to stay on the island without getting voted off will win one million dollars! 

**Steele:** [ _smirks_ ] I’d say the prize is as good as mine. 

**Balto:** Yeah…[ _rolls his eyes_ ]...good enough for you to rub in everyone’s faces. 

**Steele:** I don’t need any of your lip, wolfdog, you got that?   
**Balto:** I have a name, you know. 

**Steele:** I don’t need to say if I don’t feel like it. 

**Balto:** Ugh, you are so petty. 

**Steele:** [ _pulls Balto into a headlock_ ] Wanna see how petty I can get?! 

**Balto:** ERMPH! Not really...get off, you’re making a scene! 

**Chris:** [ _chuckles_ ] I can tell I’m gonna enjoy you two. Putting rivals together is _always_ the way to make good television. 

**Anne Maria:** [ _rolls her eyes_ ] Ugh, whadda’ bunch a’ dorks. [ _sprays her hair which clouds the two canines next to her, causing Steele to loosen his grip as he and Balto start to cough_ ]

 **Steele:** Damn, woman, what’s in that…[ _coughs_ ]...deathtrap?! 

**Balto:** I think some of it got in my lungs! 

**Anne Maria:** It’s just hairspray, stop bein’ such babies. It’s perfectly harmless. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Anne Maria:** Not even thirty minutes here and I already got a buncha’ people whinin’ and cryin’ about my hairspray. I have certain needs ta’ look this good, I guess that’s just somethin’ people won’t eva’ understand. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Steele:** There’s no two ways around it, I can smoke any of these people with my eyes shut, I didn’t become winner of the winter sports back where I come from for nothing. Competition is sorta my forte, and it’s the perfect opportunity for me to get even with you-know-who. He may be safe back up in Nome with his little gang and all the things he stole from me from that stupid run back in...UGH, the point is, now that we’re on an equal playing field, I’m about to bring out the gauntlet on the wolfdog!

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Balto:** Normally, I’d be thrilled to participate in something like this, but recently, I haven’t been feeling all that chipper. There’s been a lot going on back at home and that I have to face Steele again is only gonna add to that stress…[ _sighs_ ]...but I might as well give it my best shot, right?

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Chris:** Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name, go stand over there: Dawn, Emerald, Hong Kong, Rufus, Rarity, Balto, and...Steele! 

**Balto and Steele:** WHAT?! 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Balto:** Are you kidding, I can’t be on a team with Steele! No, no, I’m just dreaming is all. I’ll just-[ _pinches_ ]-OW...oh, no...

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Steele:** Ooooooh, no! Nonononono, I am _not_ working alongside _him_! No way, no how! 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Steele:** Yeah, I’d like to suggest being on a team that _doesn’t_ include the wolfdog. 

**Balto:** I second that! Why are we even on the same team?

 **Chris:** Why else? The two of you are clearly uncomfortable with each other, so I decided to take advantage of it by putting you on the same team. And there are _no_ switchovers unless I say so, which in this case, I don’t. Of course, you could both be on no teams at all...because I’ll disqualify you. [ _chuckles_ ] So, what’s it gonna be? 

[ _the two canines glance at each other, Balto with a look of apprehension and Steele with a look of venom...before the two close their eyes tightly and shake their hands before instantly retracting_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Steele:** Well, this already sucks ass! I’m stuck on a team with the very person of who I can’t stand. There’s no way I’m gonna be able to get the votes to give him the boot, given how they’re only like two other people I could confide to…[ _sighs_ ]...what I’m about to do goes against all my principles, but...I’m going to have to...play nice with...him...oh, God, I think I’m gonna throw up.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Now, as for the rest of you: Jo, Anne Maria, Vinyl, Octavia, Bismuth, Robin, and Axel. To the team on the left, you’ll be known as...Team Pulverizer!

[ _the logo of a sledgehammer appears above them_ ] 

**Rarity:** My, what an...interesting choice of a name…[ _shudders_ ]

 **Chris:** As for the team on the right, from now on until the merge, you’ll be known as...Team Punisher! 

[ _the logo of a whip appears above them_ ]

 **Jo:** Now that’s something I could get used to. Punish the _weak_ . [ _punches her palm with her fist while wearing a smug grin on her face_ ] 

**Emerald:** You know, I’ve led entire armies to the point of being _pulverized_. Perhaps you’d like a dose. 

**Jo:** Let’s just say you’ll be eating my dust by the time the day’s done. 

**Emerald:** Oh, I don’t eat dust, I create it by _crushing_ those weaker than me. 

**Octavia:** [ _sighs_ ] Well, this is off to a fine start. 

**Vinyl:** Ah, lighten up a bit, Tavi. At least you got me around to bring out that little ray of sunshine in you...underneath all that “sophisticated exterior” or something. 

**Octavia:** [ _rolls her eyes_ ] Charmed… 

**Chris:** Now, as per usual, every day there will be a challenge for you to face head on, and the team that wins each challenge will win invincibility and gets to spend a night at the luxury McLean spa hotel, while the losing team will have to settle for the less extravagant cabins and vote off one of their teammates to walk the Dock of Shame, catch a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama for good. Your first challenge begins in half an hour! Starting…now! 

[ _scene cuts to the contestants using the spare time that they have to mingle with one another before the challenge_ ] 

**Octavia:** You know, I’m still surprised you dragged me into this. Surely you’ve seen the kinds of barbaric activity that goes on with this show. 

**Vinyl:** I like to think of it as a means of adventure, finding inspiration for a sick new beat, after all, gotta keep the flow fresh. 

**Octavia:** I suppose you have a point...I just can’t help but feel...unnerved. 

**Vinyl:** Ah, c’mon, Tavi, lighten up a little, I’m sure the folks here are...mostly friendly. Besides, you could do with meeting some more people who aren’t all “sophisticated” and “high-class” as you.

 **Octavia:** Well...if it will please you, I’ll give it a try...

 **Vinyl:** Alright, step in the right direction. 

[ _scene shifts over to Rufus walking over to Emerald_ ]

 **Rufus:** [ _clears throat_ ] My dear lady, may I say what an honor it is to be within your presence? 

**Emerald:** Hmm, chivalry...what do you want?

 **Rufus:** I was thinking, while this might be rather sudden, I would like to offer you my services, like a partnership of sorts. 

**Emerald:** [ _her stoic expression morphs into that of a small grin_ ] Go on…

 **Rufus:** The way I was thinking is that we could help one another in terms of maintaining our safety. After all, given how we’re at a bit of a disadvantage in terms of numbers, I was thinking of an alliance between the two of us and at least two more people to ensure we have the majority. 

**Emerald:** Well, I’ll give you this, it’s an intriguing proposal and I believe I can find _one_ of the additions. [ _looks over at Steele leaning up against a tree staring at Balto and Dawn engaged in conversation with a stony look on his face_ ] Follow me…

[ _the gem and the fox walk over to where the malamute is standing_ ] 

**Steele:** [ _looks over at the two people now standing before him_ ] Whatta’ you want? 

**Emerald:** A proposition that I’m sure you’d be interested in. [ _looks over to where Steele was originally looking at_ ] I take it you have an...issue with someone over there? 

**Steele:** Hmph, what gave it away? 

**Rufus:** The look on your face is an open book. But I believe that we may be able to assist in your predicament, given your...track record and all…

 **Steele:** [ _his eyes half-lid_ ] You lookin’ for a fight, smart guy? 

**Rufus:** [ _slightly recoils but recovers_ ] Not necessarily, but more along the lines of...assistance. After all, with the three of us joining forces, we’d need just one more person to give us the majority. 

**Emerald:** Which is where you come in. I don’t suppose you’d be able to get... _him_ to join our cause? 

**Steele:** [ _looks over at Balto and sighs_ ] Well, I did say…[ _mumbles_ ]...I can assure you it won’t be an easy job, but I’ll try to make something work…

 **Emerald:** _Excellent_...

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Emerald:** I’ve no issue with an alliance, the only downside is that I just happen to be _part_ of an alliance rather than the _creator_ of an alliance. But I believe I can make it work...for now, that is. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Loudspeaker:** Attention, fresh meat! Meet me by the beach in ten for your first challenge and you might wanna make sure you know how to do that thing called balance! [ _chuckles_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants standing on a floating platform in the lake with a wooden beam strung across the two ends of the platform_ ] 

**Chris:** [ _while on a boat with Chef Hatchet_ ] Okay, teams, here’s how it’s gonna work; each member of your team has to walk across this narrow wooden beam to the other side of the platform without losing their balance and falling into the water, which just so happens to be filled with notorious man-eating sharks! [ _chuckles as several sharks fly over the beam before diving back into the water, causing quite a few of the contestants to recoil_ ] 

**Vinyl:** Oooookay, maybe I didn’t think this through...oops.

 **Octavia:** [ _sighs_ ] Oh, Vinyl…

 **Chris:** The team with the most members on the other side of the platform wins the challenge and a trip to the spa hotel! The team with the fewest members will be sending someone packing. Oh, and for every team member that decides they’re a big ole chicken, that’s also a point down for your team, so ya’ might wanna pick your battles in a way that doesn’t involve everyone hating you for being a _scared whittle baby_ ... [ _chuckles_ ]

 **Jo:** Alright, maggots, let’s make one thing clear; we are not gonna wuss out and lose to those weaklings on the opposing team, we’re punishers and we’re gonna bring the smackdown! 

**Axel:** Yo, slick, you ain’t gotta worry about nothin’, I got this in ma’ back pocket, ya’ dig? 

**Robin:** Agility just so happens to be one of my greatest strengths, so this shouldn’t be any trouble at all. 

**Rufus:** [ _to Hong Kong_ ] Listen, I just want to apologize for my actions earlier. Early competition jitters is all. I actually find your style to be quite theatrical and alluring. 

**Hong Kong:** Mmmm...ma’ kung-fu senses are suspectin’ some doggone trickery is afoot, but as long as I don’t catch you pullin’ some woo-doo villainy on me or anyone else, I can appreciate the compliment. 

**Rufus:** But of course. You have my word on it. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** The thing with someone like Hong Kong is that they’re rather self-absorbed in themselves. As a result, it can be used as a weakness against them and I know just how to get the ball rolling. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Alright, teams, time to see who’s got balance and who’s taking a dive to their doom! And...go! [ _blows the air horn_ ] 

**Bismuth:** Time to show ‘em that we mean “Bismuth”! [ _walks onto the beam and starts to gingerly make her way across_ ] Whoo, no wonder they call it a tightrope, ya’ gotta *squeeze* into space…

[ _at that moment, a shark jumps out from the water, causing the gem to freeze in place, but not lose her balance_ ] 

**Bismuth:** WHOA! Down, boy, down! Okay...almost there...

 **Chris:** And Bismuth makes it across for Team Punisher! 

**Bismuth:** Awww, it wasn’t anything I couldn’t manage. 

**Jo:** That’s right, show ‘em, Bismuth! Tough luck, “pulverizers”.

 **Emerald:** We’ll see about that. [ _rushes past Jo and effortlessly skips across the beam_ ] You were saying?

 **Jo:** [ _with her mouth gape, growls_ ] Try and show me up, will ya’?! It is ON!!! [ _shuffles across the beam with a look of determination_ ] 

**Emerald:** [ _gasps and scowls furiously_ ] You all on the other side, you’d better give it your all! 

**Chris:** Ohohoho, this is gonna be _good_! 

[ _scene cuts to a montage of the contestants crossing the beam. Steele walks steadily across it while Rarity gingerly tip-toes on the beam. Robin effortlessly walks across the beam while Anne Maria cautiously shuffles across it. A shark rises out of the water and tries to bite the human girl, but only gets its teeth shattered by biting onto her solid hair_ ]

 **Anne Maria:** That’s right, fish face! No one touches the hair! 

[ _Dawn is next to cross the beam as she gingerly walks across it. The sharks rise up under the beam, but stop when they see the moonchild walking across_ ]

 **Jo:** Okay, someone mind explaining how she’s even doing that! 

**Dawn:** [ _as she reaches the other side_ ] The sharks recognize me as non-threatening and I acknowledge their right to be left alone. These poor creatures, having to be tortured on a show like this. 

[ _Octavia is next to cross the beam as she looks down nervously at the water. Vinyl is next after her and runs across the beam in a rush of fear_ ] 

**Balto:** [ _steps onto the edge of the beam and gulps down at the shark-infested waters below_ ] Oh...oh, my… 

**Chris:** Huh, could we have our first chicken for this challenge? That might not be such a good idea in case, ya’ know, your team loses. That’ll probably put you at a serious risk of...elimination. [ _chuckles_ ] 

**Balto:** [ _scowls at the host and then looks back to the end of the other side_ ] Okay...let’s do this. [ _walks cautiously across the board while looking down at the water_ ] Just keep going, just keep going…

 **Chris:** And Balto makes it for Team Pulverizer! 

**Balto:** [ _breathes a sigh of relief as he comes to a stop on the other side_ ] Thank God…

 **Rufus:** Say, you see those sharks in the water? Bet you could really show them some real Pulverizer spirit by clobbering any of them that tries to jump at you.

 **Hong Kong:** Mmmmmm...ya’ know, I think you might be onto somethin’ here...stand back, the master of Kung Fu is about to drop it like it’s hot! [ _begins to make his way across the board when a shark jumps out of the water_ ] Karate CHOP! [ _jumps into the air and swipes down on the shark’s head...and plows on the beam, causing it to snap in two and break, sending him into the shark-infested water_ ] AAH! Take that! And that! 

**Steele:** [ _facepalms_ ] Oh, no…

 **Hong Kong:** [ _with all the sharks now subdued across him_ ] HAHA! What’d I tell you?! Hong Kong Phooey’s still got it! 

**Chris:** True, unfortunately, you also damaged the beam and you didn’t complete the challenge. As a result, you and Rufus failed to complete the challenge for Team Pulverizer while Axel is the only member of Team Punisher not to cross. Meaning...Team Punisher wins the challenge!

[ _the members of Team Punisher while the members of Team Pulverizer groan_ ]

 **Axel:** And that’s how we do it, baby! 

**Robin:** Marvelous! 

**Vinyl:** Alright, we the team! 

**Chris:** Team Pulverizer, what can I say, other than I’ll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight. 

**Hong Kong:** Ah...shoot…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** What’d I tell you? Hook, line and sinker. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Balto walking through the forest when he’s pulled into a bush by a pair of arms_ ]

 **Balto:** Yip! Hey, what’s the big...Steele? 

**Steele:** I’m gonna put this in the simplest of terms, you don’t like me, and I don’t like you. 

**Balto:** [ _under his breath_ ] Well, isn’t that a given…

 **Steele:** _However_ , I’m willing to put that aside for the proposition I’m offering you. 

**Balto:** And that would be…?

 **Steele:** The assurance that neither of us will vote against each other in the case we head to elimination, tonight being an example. 

**Balto:** So...you’re asking for an alliance, I take it?

 **Steele:** Whatever you wanna call it. I get that you might think that I’m pulling your tail on this, but I’m telling you that you have my word on that I will not vote for you out of pettiness. I may be a lot of things, but I’m not a dumbass. 

**Balto:** Well...if you’re being honest then I suppose I can give you a pass...but hear me out when _I_ say that at the first moment I sense treachery, I’m out. 

**Steele:** Hmph, I’d say that’s a fair deal. [ _extends his paw out to shake_ ] We in agreement? 

**Balto:** [ _hesitantly sticks his arm out to shake with paws with the malamute_ ] Yeah...agreed…

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Elimination Ceremony_ ]

 **Chris:** Welcome to the Elimination Ceremony, Team Pulverizer! I can see by the looks on your faces that spirits aren’t all that high tonight. No surprise given the disaster that was today’s challenge. [ _chuckles as Steele rolls his eyes and Emerald scowls darkly_ ] There are only six marshmallows on this plate, those who receive a marshmallow will be safe to play for another day, the one who does not receive a marshmallow must report to the Dock of Shame, catch a ride on the Boat of Losers and leave Total Drama for good! 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Emerald:** I don’t tolerate failure, I never have and I never will. Today’s performance was going well until that dirty mutt ruined everything, but at least I have the opportunity to make sure he reaps what he sows…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** Looks like the master of kung fu didn’t master the art of intelligence. [ _snickers_ ] But hey, that’s on him and it’s about to bite him in the rear end.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rarity:** Hong Kong may have cost us the challenge, but I don’t trust that Rufus for a minute. He tried to pick-pocket me earlier so he’s already not on my good list.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Dawn:** Please understand that I’m only doing this out of the good of the team. I fear that your presence will lead to our own misfortune.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** The following players are safe: Emerald [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...Rarity [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...Dawn [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...Balto [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...and Steele [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]. Campers, this...is the final marshmallow of the night…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Rufus!

 **Rufus:** [ _catches the marshmallow with a satisfied grin_ ]

 **Rarity:** [ _scoffs and turns her head in indignation_ ]

 **Hong Kong:** Awww, man…[ _sighs sadly and stands up_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the Dock of Shame as the members of Team Pulverizer watch Hong Kong board the Boat of Losers_ ]

 **Hong Kong:** I apologize for the dishonor I have bestowed upon ya’ll. But mark my words that I will do ma’ utmost to ensure that such a mistake like this will neva’ happen again for the legendary Hong Kong Phooey! HIYA! 

[ _the Boat of Losers departs from the dock and disappears from sight_ ]

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe…for tonight. [ _the Pulverizers depart from the dock and head to the cabins_ ] And we’ve got our first contestant on the road to Loserville! I’d say I’m surprised that Hong Kong’s gone, but that would be a lie. [ _chuckles_ ] That’s one down, thirteen to go! Who will crumble under the pressure and who’s gonna stick it out all the way to the end? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Reloaded!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	2. The Run of Your Life

**Chapter Two: The Run of Your Life**

**Chris:** [ _narrating_ ] Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, fourteen contestants battled it out in the classic game of tightrope, producing some _hilarious_ results when Hong Kong Phooey destroyed the beam while fending off the sharks! Man, does that guy have poor aim or what? Meanwhile, Steele found it in himself to suck up his pride for the time being and offered Balto a position of being an ally, I’m sure we all know how well _that’s_ gonna go down. [ _chuckles_ ] In the end, it just goes to show that there’s a time and a place to use either your brains or your brawn, as seen by Hong Kong being the first contestant eliminated this season. So long, karate man! [ _on-screen_ ] What kind of hardships will our players face today and how much more can I make their lives a living hell? Find out right here on Total...Drama...Reloaded!

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows the sun only just peaking over the horizon over the relatively calm Wawanakwa Island. It then cuts to the interior of the spa hotel where Anne Maria, Octavia, and Vinyl are sleeping peacefully in the girls’ bedroom of the hotel. It then cuts to the interior of the males’ side of the cabins where Balto, Steele, and Rufus are seen still fast asleep. It then cuts to the interior of the males’ bedroom of the spa hotel where Axel is seen sleeping until he hears the sound of stretching and slowly opens his eyes to the side of a completely bare Robin with his back turned, stretching his arms out_ ]

 **Axel:** [ _yawns and smacks his lips_ ] Hehe, you know what they say, red sky at night, sailor’s delight. Red sky in the morning, sailor’s warning. 

**Robin:** Oh, did I wake you, dear chap? I was just stretching my body out, like I usually do every morning.

 **Axel:** _Every_ part of your body? 

**Robin:** [ _with a wry grin_ ] I see what you’re doing.

 **Axel:** Meh, ya’ can’t fault a guy for tryin’. Still, you reckon I could...assist you like a stretching partner? I could show you some _new moves_ ~

 **Robin:** Well, I don’t see the harm in it. But I’ll have you find that I know just what moves you’re talking about...tis not to say I disapprove~ 

**Axel:** [ _as he gets out of bed himself_ ] Hehe, an eager one, aren’t ya’?~

[ _scene cuts to Jo by the river as she jogs along the sidelines when she hears a noise coming from the forest_ ]

 **Jo:** Huh? [ _slows down in her jogging to see Bismuth crafting something out of several logs_ ] Hey, Bismuth! Whatcha’ doin’?!

 **Bismuth:** Huh? Oh, mornin’, Jo! I was just up and at ‘em to do a little buildin’ out in the woods. You like? [ _shows the human girl the log cabin she made_ ]

 **Jo:** You made this? I gotta say, while it’s strange considering we’re living just a few miles away, it’s not bad. You got a creative eye. 

**Bismuth:** Awww, shucks, I’m just doin’ ma’ thing. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Jo:** Of course I’m gonna butter her up. After all, compliments equals a step closer to getting an ally. The way I see, Bismuth’s the only other girl on this team who I feel I could count on. Anne Maria’s outta the question for sure and I’m not about to get all frilly with the ponies, especially that Record Scratch, or Vinyl D-J or whatever her name is, and that Octavia’s one moody little bitch. So it’s time to kick my alliance into high gear.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Jo:** So, I was thinking, you and I could really make a power duo, sorta like a...strong girls alliance.

 **Bismuth:** Alright, what’s the catch?

 **Jo:** Pardon?

 **Bismuth:** I wanna make sure I’m not jumpin’ into the deep end if I align myself with you. I’ve seen this show enough times to know that alliances are a tricky business. 

**Jo:** Alright, I’ll put it to ya’ this way: you join up with me and I, with scout’s honor, promise not to vote for you at any elimination ceremony. 

**Bismuth:** Hmmm...alright, so long as you keep your end of the bargain, I’ll keep mine. 

**Jo:** Good, glad we got that sorted. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Jo:** Seems Bismuth’s made of sterner stuff than I thought. While I admire it, I’ll need to keep a close eye on her in case she tries something.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bismuth:** I’m willing to accept all the help I can get in this game, but there’s somethin’ about Jo that just doesn’t settle right with me. But if she’s willin’ to do her part, I guess I’ll do ma’ part in helpin’ her, but I ain’t gonna shy away from takin’ matters into my own heads if the occasion calls for it.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the interior of the females’ side on the cabins where Dawn, Emerald, and Rarity are seen sleeping_ ]

 **Dawn:** [ _gingerly opens her eyes and smiles at the sounds of the birds chirping outside_ ] Peace and tranquility...but I fear it won’t last...

[ _scene cuts to the loudspeaker suddenly blasting out a excruciatingly loud rock tune that causes the contestants still asleep to wake up with a jolt_ ]

 **Anne Maria:** AAH! 

**Balto:** [ _bangs his head on the bed above him_ ] OW! 

**Rarity:** [ _rolls out of bed in alarm_ ] WAH! 

**Dawn:** [ _sighs_ ] It appears I was right…

 **Anne Maria:** [ _appears out of one of the windows_ ] It’s too early fa’ dis’ crap! Do I look like some backcountry farmer or somethin’?! 

**Steele:** [ _yawns and hops down from the bed to stretch_ ] Well, this certainly puts me in a sunny mood...jackasses. 

**Rufus:** [ _groans_ ] It’s barely 7:00. Wake me up in two hours…

 **Chef:** [ _appears in the doorway_ ] Get yo’ butts up, soldiers! Or do I need to drag all ya’ll outta here by _force_?! 

**Rufus:** YIP! [ _hops out of the bed_ ] I mean, I’m fine, I’m totally up and at ‘em, hehe...eeeeh…

[ _with a cold glance, Chef exits the cabins_ ]

 **Chef:** Same goes for you ladies! And ya’ll in the hotel! Ya’ got five minutes to get organized, do I make ma’self clear?!

 **Rarity:** [ _sighs_ ] Yes, sir… 

**Emerald:** [ _as soon as Chef is out of earshot_ ] Ugh, ingrate…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rarity:** Every season I’ve competed on this show, I’ve lost. I’d question why I decided to come back here, but then again, my contract says otherwise. Still, I hope to put my best foot forward this time around, fourth time’s the charm, right?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Octavia:** Well, that confirms it: I hate it here. 

**Vinyl:** Aww, come on, Octavia. You can’t deny that this place is pretty sweet. 

**Octavia:** Yes, I suppose it serves its purpose, but that’s something we only get to experience if we win. The rest of the time, it’s pain and suffering for a host with a twisted superiority complex laughing at our misfortune. 

**Vinyl:** Well...look on the bright side, we survived the first challenge and we’re stickin’ together like bread and butter.

 **Octavia:** Speaking of which, where on earth are Jo and Bismuth? 

**Vinyl:** Oh, yeah. They weren’t in the room earlier.

 **Anne Maria:** Prolly went out to do some roughhousin’ or whateva’. The kinda thing jocks do and all that jazz. 

**Octavia:** Personally, I think it’s a tad suspicious. I’ve got this sinking feeling that’s telling me that there’s something going on between those two.

 **Jo:** [ _off-screen_ ] You say something, cello girl? 

**Anne Maria:** Well, where were you to then? Did the early bird catch the worm? 

**Jo:** I went out for a jog, nothing wrong with that. 

**Bismuth:** Can confirm. 

**Octavia:** Interesting…

[ _just then, an air horn erupts through the camp as Chris walks in with his usual condescending smile_ ]

 **Chris:** Morning, campers! How’d you like the early wakeup call? [ _chuckles_ ]

 **Steele:** You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?

 **Chris:** A lot, yes. And I have a feeling you’re all gonna enjoy today’s challenge. 

**Octavia:** [ _sarcastically_ ] Yes, because the last challenge wasn’t death-defying enough.

 **Chris:** Today’s challenge will test your athleticism and your ability to keep your legs moving because you’re gonna be running laps around the island to the last player standing!

 **Anne Maria:** What?! Are you tellin’ me I have to run till I pass out from exhaustion or somethin’?!

 **Chris:** Let me think about that...yes. 

**Anne Maria:** Grrrr, you suck, ya’ know that?!

 **Chris:** [ _looks away, under his breath_ ] She won’t last long. 

**Rarity:** [ _sighs_ ] This is going to end in misery...

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rarity:** If Rainbow Dash was participating, I’ve no doubt in my mind that she’d be able to wipe out the competition till the last player, but I’m not as athletic as Rainbow Dash or Applejack for that matter. Ooooh, I just hope I don’t give out too soon…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Balto:** [ _sarcastically_ ] Oooooh, boy, I can tell this is gonna be a fun ride…

 **Steele:** Can’t see why you’re complaining, aren’t you Mr. Daredevil who can outrun a whole pack at the last minute? 

**Balto:** Hey, I wasn’t _trying_ to interfere, I was just chasing a lost hat.

 **Steele:** _On_ the race track. 

**Balto:** Well, forgive me for trying to do a good deed. 

**Steele:** Well, I...aaah, forget it, it’s not worth discussing anyway…

 **Balto:** [ _raises a brow_ ] Huh…?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Balto:** Strange, I never took Steele as one to give up having the last word. Could it be that...no, he’s probably just trying not to look like a fool. I know he’d rant and rave if it were just the two of us, although this new development does strike me as odd...am I looking too deeply into this? 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Steele:** Wait, you don’t think I’m stupid enough to continue a pointless argument after all this time, do you? If I’m gonna get through this competition, I gotta keep a low profile, even if it means I have to suck it up for...him…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants all standing at the ready before Chris_ ]

 **Jo:** This ain’t gonna be no trouble for me, I’ve been running my whole life, I got this in the bag. 

**Octavia:** [ _under her breath_ ] Famous last words…

 **Chris:** Okay, teams, last person standing wins the challenge for their team, got it? Aaaaaand...GO! [ _blows the air horn and the contestants set off_ ]

 **Chef:** I give ‘em about twenty minutes before one of them passes out.

 **Chris:** I give ‘em fifteen. 

[ _as the sun climbs higher into the sky, the scene cuts to the contestants running through the forest_ ]

 **Emerald:** Alright, focus, you can outlast these earthlings, you just gotta keep your head in the game. 

**Anne Maria:** [ _panting heavily_ ] So...tired...need...hydration…

 **Axel:** Aye, c’mon, snooki, we can’t be lettin’ out alright! 

**Anne Maria:** Oh..you’re one...to talk...greaaaaaa…[ _crouches and falls to the ground in exhaustion_ ] I...I...I’m done...I’m just gonna...gonna…haaaaa…

 **Axel:** Oh...that’s not good...damn, this jacket’s makin’ me...hot...and not in...a good way…

 **Robin:** Keep it up, ma’ dear, you can manage it! 

**Axel:** [ _as the English fox passes him_ ] Oh...yeah...whoo, go team, I...I...f**k, I’m down…[ _props himself next to a tree_ ] You all...go on...without me...hoooooo…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Axel:** And ta’ think those stretches with foxy would have helped with somethin’ like this..I guess it’s not all bad though, that _was_ a pretty groovy session if ya’ know what I mean, hehe...I just hope this doesn’t turn up on my head if we lose…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _by now, the sun has risen up to late morning and the eleven remaining contestants press on_ ]

 **Rarity:** [ _panting_ ] Oh...these boots...aren’t meant...for running…[ _finally stops beside a rock_ ]...that’s it...I can’t go any further…

 **Dawn:** [ _panting as she passes Rarity_ ] Ooooh...I fear that my legs cannot hold out for much longer…[ _comes to a stop just before the river_ ]...forgive me, my friends…

[ _scene cuts to noon with the nine remaining contestants running across the beach_ ] 

**Octavia:** [ _panting_ ] I can’t do this any longer...Vinyl...tell my story…[ _plops onto the sand_ ]

 **Vinyl:** [ _panting_ ] ‘Tavi! Stay...stay with...with…[ _her legs finally give out and she plops face first onto the sand_ ] 

**Chris:** [ _watching over the scene with Chef in a helicopter_ ] Man, Team Punisher’s really sucking on the performance today. Will Team Pulverizer be able to comeback from yesterday’s defeat or will Team Punisher trip ‘em up at the last minute? Find out when we return on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows the contestants running up a hill as the sun shines to show that it’s the afternoon_ ]

 **Balto:** [ _panting_ ] Come...on...come...on...just...gotta...keep...going...ooooooh…

 **Rufus:** [ _panting_ ] This...is...absolute...torture...GAH! [ _finally falls to the ground in a burst of exhaustion_ ] Man down!

 **Balto:** [ _panting_ ] Oh...no...this...isn’t...ooooooh…[ _finally comes to a stop under the shade of a tree_ ] I...can’t keep this...up any...longer…

 **Emerald:** [ _panting_ ] Grrr...these wretched...ARGH! [ _upon not looking where she’s going, she trips over a rock and falls to the ground_ ]...oh...BLAST IT!

 **Steele:** [ _panting_ ] Ah...f**k...guess it’s all...up to me...now…

 **Robin:** [ _panting_ ] Oooooh...my aching chest...I cannot...keep going...like this…[ _finally trips over a branch and stumbles to the ground_ ]...go on...my fellow comrades...victory...awaits us…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Robin:** While I wasn’t able to make the whole run, fourth out of thirteen isn’t too bad. I’d say I did pretty well for what it was worth. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _as the sun begins to set, showing the dusk sky, the three remaining contestants struggle on, no matter how painful the feelings in their legs are_ ]

 **Jo:** [ _panting_ ] C’mon, Jo...you can do this...just gotta- 

**Bismuth:** [ _off-screen_ ] Oof! [ _on-screen, showing her underneath a tree with a low hanging branch_ ] I’m okay...just...really dizzy is all…

 **Jo:** [ _panting_ ] Oh...come on…

 **Steele:** [ _panting_ ] Looks like...it’s just you...and me…

 **Jo:** [ _panting_ ] Bring it...furball…

[ _scene cuts to Chris and Chef standing beside the cabins and the spa hotel when they hear panting coming from the forest. Steele and Jo burst through the trees and make their way to the finish line_ ]

 **Chris:** Oooooooh, it looks we got ourselves a battle of the brawn! Who’s gonna make it to the end; Steele the Strong or Jo the Jockette?! 

[ _the malamute and the human girl, both sweating and red in the face from exhaustion, make one last effort for the day until…_ ]

 **Jo:** Aaaaaah! [ _falls to the ground in exhaustion_ ]

 **Chris:** And Steele wins the challenge for Team Pulverizer! 

**Steele:** [ _pants as he finally comes to a stop across the finish line_ ] I still...got it...phew, now if you don’t mind...I’m gonna pass out now…[ _falls to the ground in a burst of exhaustion_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Jo:** I can’t believe this, I spent the entire day running my ass off and I lose to a fur coat! UGH! 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Steele:** Guess that goes to show that I haven’t lost my moxy when it comes to these legs. I wasn’t about to lose for the second time in a row, so I kicked it into high gear and now I get to be rewarded. It feels nice to be back where I belong, in the winners’ circle.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Octavia, Vinyl and Anne Maria slouched up on the steps of the cabin_ ]

 **Anne Maria:** Well, this sucks. 

**Vinyl:** Tell me about it, my legs still feel sore. 

**Octavia:** Well, I suppose it’s time for us to decide on how we’ll be voting for. 

**Anne Maria:** If ya’ ask me, I say that Jo’s gotta go. That girl’s been a pain in my backside eva’ since I met her.

 **Octavia:** Personally, while I do deplore her vulgar edge, she does seem to have the right mindset for wanting to win. Plus, she _did_ last longer than the rest of us.

 **Anne Maria:** True...so whadda you suggest? 

**Octavia:** I was thinking we give her a bit of a...warning. 

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Elimination Ceremony_ ]

 **Chris:** Team Punisher, what a shocking turn of events...or maybe not. The majority of you dropped out of the race sooner than expected, not exactly the sight of a physically able team. 

**Jo:** Oh, will you just cut the sass and get on with it?!

 **Chris:** [ _with an annoyed glance at the jockette_ ] Time to cast your votes and make your decision on who’s gonna be the first member of your team to walk the Dock of Shame.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Anne Maria:** While seein’ Jo get eliminated would bring me joy, this puts a smile on my face regardless.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Jo:** You were a pitiful sight and you still are. At least this time, I’ll be able to breathe without you clogging up with the air with your noxious fumes.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Alright, the votes are in. I call your name, that means you’re safe: Robin [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...Octavia [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...Vinyl [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...Axel [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo! [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]. Ladies, I have one marshmallow left on this plate. One of you will be safe, the other will be going home. Without further ado, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Anne Maria!

 **Anne Maria:** Ho yeah, baby! [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]

 **Bismuth:** Awwww, what? Seriously…[ _sighs and stands up_ ]...if I must.

[ _scene cuts to the Dock of Shame as the members of Team Punisher watch Bismuth board the Boat of Losers_ ] 

**Bismuth:** I guess I got cornered there, didn’t I? Well...I’m ready when you are…

[ _Chef starts up the boat and Bismuth sails off into the night_ ] 

**Chris:** I guess she didn’t mean “Bismuth”. [ _chuckles_ ] I guess some of Team Punisher truly do have hearts of stone. [ _chuckles_ ] Two down, twelve remain. Who’s next on the chopping block and how many rock puns can I squeeze in? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	3. Bar None

**Chapter Three: Bar None**

**Chris:** [ _ narrating _ ] Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, the teams ran a non-stop race across the island in a fight to see who could take the heat and who’d be trailing far behind! In the end, a surprising twist of fate rendered Steele as the ultimate winner of the challenge, sending Team Punisher to the elimination ceremony. Talk about a cruel irony, am I right? [ _ chuckles _ ] Meanwhile, in an effort to stay above water, Jo tried to commission the assistance of Crystal Gem Bismuth, but with a watchful eye from Octavia, this ultimately led to Bismuth getting eliminated that same night. [ _ on-screen _ ] Guess you could say they gave her a  _ stone cold  _ departure. [ _ chuckles _ ] How will Jo manage to stay one step ahead of her teammates and will we see some more tension between the canines of Nome? Find out right here, right now on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ cue theme song, the episode continues _ ]

[ _ scene shows Camp Wawanakwa at night just shortly after the elimination ceremony from the previous episode. Jo is seen walking through the forest on her lonesome sulking to herself _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Jo:** Well, isn’t that just brilliant? With Bismuth outta the game, I’m now stuck on the sidelines at risk for elimination. But I’m not down for the count just yet. While my fellow female comrades may be out to get me, I’ve still got one venue I can take; forming an alliance with the guys. I protect their hides from the other gals, they in term protect me from elimination. If all goes according to plan, I’ll be running this game on the clock.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Jo arriving back at the cabins where Robin and Axel are seen on the steps, the English fox humoring the gangster wolf as apparent by his boisterous laughter _ ]

**Axel:** Man, you’ve got a disguise for everything it seems. It bet it must have felt pretty moseying around in drag. 

**Robin:** Quite honestly, that was probably my favorite disguise of the lot. Really allows me to get into character, as well as show off my more  _ glamorous  _ side~ 

**Axel:** Hehe, well, makeup or no makeup, ya’ look pretty glamorous regardless.

**Robin:** Ooooh, you~ It’s nice to know someone else has a taste in style. 

**Jo:** [ _ to herself _ ] Bingo…[ _ to Robin and Axel _ ]...uh, hey there, you two. Enjoying the night air? 

**Robin:** You could say that. I take it that you’re doing the same?

**Jo:** Ah, yeah. I needed a bit of fresh air to clear my mind, after all, that was a long ass run we took together.

**Robin:** Indeed, you did pretty well for getting second place. 

**Jo:** [ _ her eye twitches at the phrase “second place”, but she tries to maintain her composure _ ] Yeah...thanks...anyways, I actually wanted to speak to you two about something. 

**Axel:** Alright, what’s the dealio?

**Jo:** It’s about our position in the game, surely with the superior number of girls on our team, that kinda puts you two at a bit of a disadvantage,  _ but  _ I can safely say that I know of a way to make things work for all of us. 

**Robin:** Mmmmmm...elaborate. 

**Jo:** It’s very simple really, I keep the other gals off your backs and in return you don’t vote for me at elimination under any circumstances.

**Axel:** And if we agree to this shindig, you’re being 100% honest that you’re not gonna turn tail on us under any circumstances? 

**Jo:** [ _ makes a sign with her hand _ ] Scout’s honor. 

**Robin:** Well...when you put it like that...I suppose we can come to an agreement. 

**Jo:** Ah, good to know. Well, I’m gonna hit the sack, I’ll see you maggots bright and early tomorrow…[ _ walks up the steps to the girls’ side of the cabins and enters the bedroom _ ] 

**Axel:** Ya’ think that chick‘s pullin’ our tails?

**Robin:** Well, I’d say that it’s too early to judge and draw a conclusion, thus why I’m giving her a trial run to see if she’s going to prove her worth. She does raise a valid point in that we’ll need to stick together being the only males on the team. 

**Axel:** Yeah, I suppose ya’ got me there...say, back to our previous discussion, you wouldn’t happen to have any of them kits for ya’ little getups, would ya’? 

**Robin:** I believe you’ll find that I brought a few just in case the occasion called for it…if you would like to do the honors~

**Axel:** Hehehe, well,  _ my dear _ , [ _ extends out his hand for Robin _ ] shall we retire to our quarters?~

**Robin:** [ _ takes the lupine’s paw in his hand _ ] Ooooh, I detect chivalry before me...it would be my pleasure~

[ _ the two male members of Team Punisher walk up the steps to the males’ side of the cabins and shut the door _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the males’ bedroom of the spa hotel as the male members of Team Pulverizer lay down to bed _ ]

**Steele:** [ _ sighs contentedly _ ] Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about. That masseuse can work wonders by feelin’ these legs all over, especially after having to run through hell and back today. 

**Rufus:** And these beds…[ _ sighs in bliss _ ]...it’s like being on a cloud. All nice and soft, truly this is the life of champions. One which I don’t want to depart from any time soon. 

**Steele:** Heh, amen to that…[ _ looks over at Balto who seems to be turned away from the conversation _ ]...what’s bitten you up the ass? 

**Balto:** Huh? Oh, it’s nothing really. Just...thinking is all…

**Steele:** Hmph...just thinking...you got somethin’ on your chest, don’t you?

**Balto:** What’s it to you? 

**Steele:** I’m just saying it is, am I not allowed to pose questions because it goes against what I’m supposed to be? Is that it?

**Balto:** What? No, it’s not that, I’m just…[ _ sighs _ ]...look, it’s nothing you need to concern yourself over...not that I’m sure you’d concern over anything I’d say…

**Steele:** Wow, you’re really playing moral superiorist here, aren’t ya’?

**Balto:** Steele, it’s late, I’m tired, can we please just put this to rest? [ _ covers himself up with the sheets _ ] 

**Steele:** Mmmmmmm…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Balto:** [ _ sighs _ ] Am I really that obvious? I know I’m probably coming off a little too strongly onto Steele for my own good, but it’s best to just keep it under the radar for now.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Steele:** If there’s one thing I know about wolfdog, it’s that he’s a terrible liar. He’s hiding something, I can tell. I know I said I was gonna play it safe with him, but if there’s crucial information he’s not telling me, then I’m gonna find out what it is.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the sun rising over the horizon. It then cuts to the interior of the spa hotel where Rarity is seen brushing her hair in the mirror when she spots Dawn out on the balcony with a bird perched on her hand _ ] 

**Rarity:** Mmm…[ _ goes over to inspect as the moonchild lets the bird fly away _ ]...so what did it say?

**Dawn:** Mmm? Oh, the bird was just telling me that they’re expecting a flock in the coming days. So I bid her safe travels knowing the danger that’s on the island.

**Rarity:** You really seem to have a knack for this sort of thing, although it must be odd to balance out talking to animals like me who can talk and then those who are still feral. 

**Dawn:** It is a different experience, but life is full of mysteries, I suppose. And this happens to be a pleasant mystery. 

[ _ unbeknownst to the two, Emerald is standing at the end of the hallway listening in on the conversation with a rather unpleasant expression on her face _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Emerald:** One thing that those two have in common is their attitudes generally resonate positive energy that will ultimately give them an advantage in terms of willingness for others to work with them. As a result, it is in my best interest to intervene with that possibility and make sure that I remain on top of the others. The question is, who to get rid of first…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Loudspeaker:** Wakey-wakey, early birds! The more time you’re lounging around, the less time I have to laugh at your misfortune! 

[ _ scene cuts to the twelve contestants standing outside of their quarters as Chris stands in front of them _ ] 

**Chris:** Alright, today’s challenge is about…[ _ notices Vinyl nodding her head with her eyes shut to the sound coming from her headphones _ ]...um, if I could  _ everyone’s _ attention…[ _ his face contorts into a look of annoyance as Vinyl continues not to pay attention...until he pulls out a megaphone _ ] EARTH TO VINYL SCRATCH, DO YOU READ ME?!

**Vinyl:** [ _ the volume of the megaphone is enough to get her attention as her eyes open wide _ ] Huh?! What…[ _ notices the host staring at her coldy and sheepishly puts down her headphones _ ]...hehehe, sorry about that…

**Chris:** [ _ clears his throat _ ] As I was saying, today’s challenge is about testing your ability to hold on tight. I’m sure you’ve all seen and tried out the monkey bars at least once in your life. Today, you’re gonna wanna hold onto the bars for as long as you can, the last player on the bars wins invincibility for their team while the losers will be sending someone home. And to add to the level of difficulty, there will be a few “surprises” in store in case I feel like things are getting a bit boring. 

**Steele:** So, yesterday you essentially ran our legs into the ground, and today, it’s our arms. What’s next on the checklist? 

**Chris:** Oh, you’ll see in time…[ _ chuckles _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Steele:** I legitimately cannot stand how smug that guy is. Every word that comes out of his mouth is something condescending with that s**t-stirring smile of his. How does one put up with something like that...oh…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Jo:** The Pulverizers got lucky yesterday, but their luck is about to change once they realize they’re messing with a top gymnast.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Chris:** You’ve got ten minutes to head over to the river where your challenge awaits. Hope you can still feel in your arms when this is all done…[ _ chuckles as he walks away _ ]

**Anne Maria:** Ugh, another one of dese athlete challenges. Why can’t the bozo just give us a break fa’ once? [ _ pulls out her hairspray to spray her hair _ ]

**Octavia:** [ _ coughs as the fumes of the spray are closest to her _ ] Must you do that so close to me? 

**Anne Maria:** It ain’t easy gettin’ ta’ look dis good, so I got’s ta’ do whateva’ I can. 

**Octavia:** [ _ rolls her eyes _ ] Well, isn’t that just peachy? 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Octavia:** Are manners simply nonexistent in today’s world? It doesn’t hurt to show at least a  _ little  _ common courtesy every now and then. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants walking through the forest _ ] 

**Octavia:** You know, those headphones are going to be the downfall of you someday if you’re not careful.

**Vinyl:** Wait, these things? I’m just livin’ in the moment, Tavi. You gotta learn to lighten up a little. 

**Octavia:** Does being shouted at by a megaphone count as “living in the moment”?

**Vinyl:** Okay, that was a fluke on my part, but the point stands. 

**Octavia:** I don’t think it does…

**Vinyl:** [ _ sighs _ ] Fine, you got me on that one, but still, it wouldn’t hurt to not be so...nitpicky all the time. 

**Octavia:** I’m just trying to look out for you because I care. 

**Vinyl:** Awww, so you do have a heart after all. 

**Octavia:** [ _ deadpan _ ] Very funny. 

**Vinyl:** But, yeah, I get it. You look for me and I look out for you. Plus...that’s very sweet of you, Tavi.

**Octavia:** [ _ her face turns a light hue of red at this, but she tries to compose herself _ ] Um...right...

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants arriving at the river where the monkey bars are stretched across from one side to the other _ ]

**Chris:** Right then, each person will climb up the monkey bars and go just far enough till we have everyone on the bars and they’re gonna stay on their respective bar for as long as they can hold out. Will this experience possibly render your arms numb by the end of it? I’m saying...hopefully. [ _ chuckles _ ] 

**Octavia:** You just laugh at any sort of pain that isn’t inflicted upon you, don’t you? 

**Chris:** I mean, you’re not off on that account. 

**Octavia:** [ _ looks at the camera with a half-lidded expression of annoyance _ ] 

**Jo:** [ _ to Steele _ ] You may have gotten lucky yesterday, but this time, I’m kickin’ your rear. 

**Steele:** Riiiight, and how many times have ya’ said that to someone? 

**Jo:** Don’t get funny with me, furball. Get in my way, and I’ll make your life a living hell. 

**Steele:** [ _ rolls his eyes as he climbs up the ladder to the bars _ ] Don’t see how you could make it anymore of a hell than it already is. 

**Jo:** Hmph! [ _ climbs up the ladder to the bars _ ] 

**Rufus:** Woof, she’s got quite the sting on her.

**Emerald:** Rather amusing if I do say so myself. 

**Anne Maria:** [ _ clears throat _ ] Would one of ya’s mind movin’?! Ya’ holdin’ up the line! 

**Emerald:** [ _ under her breath _ ] Give me orders, will you…[ _ climbs up the ladder to the bars _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to all twelve contestants now hanging on the monkey bars _ ] 

**Axel:** Yo, dis s**t ain’t easy on the arms. 

**Robin:** I suppose that’s what he was going for. Pain for us, pleasure for him. 

**Axel:** Heh, ain’t dat the truth. This’ll be no issue fa’ you I reckon, ya’ prolly done this kinda thing many times before. 

**Robin:** Well, all that tree-climbing wasn’t for not. My arms have gotten rather flexible as time’s gone on. 

**Axel:** Not the only thing dat’s  _ flexible _ ~ 

**Robin:** My, my, you’ve certainly got a tongue for suggestive language whenever, don’t you. 

**Axel:** I’m sure you would know,  _ tck-tck _ ~ 

**Jo:** [ _ rolls her eyes _ ] Ah, great…

**Chris:** Five minutes and everyone’s still holding on. I think it’s time we kicked things up a notch…[ _ presses a button on a remote that causes grease to pour out onto the bars, coating them to make them slippery _ ] 

**Rarity:** UGH, that’s disgusting! 

**Anne Maria:** Hey, no fair! 

[ _ with the newly greased bars, Rarity, Rufus, Anne Maria, Axel, Octavia, and Vinyl find themselves slipping off into the river _ ]

**Rufus:** [ _ spits out water _ ] Oh, come on! Now I’m greasy and wet! 

**Anne Maria:** ARGH, you’re so gettin’ a beatdown fa’ dis, McLean! 

**Rarity:** I’d say he’s more than deserving of it...

**Axel:** [ _ sighs _ ] How ironic dat a greaser got taken out by grease… 

**Octavia:** [ _ wipes herself off as she exits the river _ ] This is disgraceful…

**Vinyl:** Yo man...not cool. 

**Chris:** Dunno, it looked pretty cool to me. [ _ chuckles _ ] Six down, six to go. Who will remain on the bar long enough to win the challenge and how will I make the experience all the more humiliating for these guys? Find out when we come back on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ] 

[ _ scene shows the six remaining contestants: Balto, Dawn, Emerald, Jo, Robin, and Steele still hanging on the monkey bars, trying to maintain grip through the grease while the six eliminated contestants watch from the sidelines _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Jo:** And once again, my teammates leave me to pick up the slack. I’d say that I’m flattered, but it wouldn’t hurt for the others not to me and Arrowhead to fill in the gaps

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Jo:** So...feeling tired over there? Maybe you feel like taking a breather and just letting free? 

**Emerald:** Don’t patronize me, earthling. I’ve taken on tougher things you couldn’t even begin to imagine. 

**Jo:** Oh, really? Is that how you lost your eye? 

**Emerald:** How dare you, that is my gem! Human scum, you’ve some nerve to insult an elite leader! 

**Jo:** Yeah, yeah, how about you run off back to the jewelry store?

**Chris:** [ _ chuckles _ ] Now  _ that  _ is television! And I believe I know how to kick it up a notch. [ _ presses a button on the remote which causes a vibrating shock to run through the bars _ ]

**Balto:** YIP! [ _ lets go and falls into the water _ ] 

**Steele:** AH, DAMN! [ _ lets go and falls into the water _ ] You’ve got to be kidding me…

**Emerald:** VVVVVVVVVVVVV-YAH! [ _ lets go and falls into the water _ ] Curses! Blast! Damnation! 

**Jo:** ARGH! [ _ lets go and falls into the water _ ] No! 

[ _ as soon as the vibrating stops, Dawn and Robin are the only two contestants left on the bars _ ] 

**Rufus:** How is she doing that?! 

**Rarity:** Hang in there, darling! You’re our last hope! 

**Dawn:** Oooooooh, I don’t know how much more of the pain I can take. My arms have never felt this sore...

**Robin:** Hoooooboi, I’ve had to do some pretty major climbing in the past, but this simply takes the biscuit. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Dawn:** And just like that, it all came down to me. Although the pain in my arms was severe and all I wanted to do was to retreat to the shelter of the trees and regain my senses, I knew that I had to carry on for the sake of my team.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Chris:** After all this pain and anguish, it’s down to Dawn of Team Pulverizer and Robin of Team Punisher! You’ve both stuck it out well, maybe a little too well. Cuz one of you’s about to give out before the other. And I’ll be more than happy to assist with that…[ _ presses a button on the remote which sends out a mechanical hand with a feather for the respective bars that Dawn and Robin are on _ ]...ah, the classic game of tickle till ya’ break. 

[ _ the hand on Dawn’s bar begins to tickle her face as she struggles to remain composed. Meanwhile, the hand on Robin’s bar goes down lower, below his head, below his middle section, all the way down to… _ ]

**Robin:** Oh, bloody heHEHEHEHEHE!

[ _ unseen to the viewer, the hand has gone down to tickle Robin’s undercarriage. While Dawn continues to forge on with the risk of bursting into laughter, Robin fails in this endeavor as he finally lets go of the bar and falls into the water _ ] 

**Robin:** [ _ spits out water _ ] Well, that’s a relief in some aspect...ooooh, my arms…

**Chris:** And thus, Robin Hood falls, leaving Dawn as the winner for Team Pulverizer! 

**Dawn:** Oh, thank goodness. [ _ lets go of the bar and falls into the water, but smiles nonetheless _ ]

[ _ Rarity and Balto cheer for the moonchild while Rufus claps his hands and Steele gives off a small smile. Emerald meanwhile tries to look supportive by giving off her best “supportive” face _ ] 

**Chris:** Team Punisher, I’ll be seeing you at the Campfire Ceremony...again. [ _ chuckles _ ] 

**Jo:** [ _ kicks the ground and storms off in aggravation _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the evening as Robin is having his arms tended to by Axel as they sit on the steps of the cabins _ ]

**Axel:** I gotta hand it to ya’, you stuck it out like a pro. Arms feel any better? 

**Robin:** [ _ sighs _ ] Well, they’re feeling a little better with your tender touch. And I appreciate the compliment. 

**Axel:** So, ya’ given any thought to Jo’s proposal?

**Robin:** After today’s events, I can safely say that I have. 

**Axel:** So...we in?

**Robin:** To that I say...yes…

[ _ unbeknownst to the males, Jo is secretly eavesdropping from behind the left side of the cabin _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Jo:** I knew I’d get through to those two eventually. After all, no one can resist any of my offers. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ]

**Chris:** Welcome back, Team Punisher. I gotta say, you’re doing quite a lot of punishment on yourselves by sucking so much. [ _ chuckles as Jo rolls her eyes with an unamused scowl _ ] Now, time to get to my favorite part of the ceremony, to the votes you go. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Jo:** You know what they say, pride comes before a fall. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Chris:** Alright, now that the votes are tallied, the following members of Team Punisher are safe: Anne Maria [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]...Axel [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]...Jo [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]...and Octavia [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]. And now we come to the final two, who will get the last marshmallow; Robin the Ticklish or Vinyl the Wireless...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Robin! 

**Robin:** [ _ catches the marshmallow with a grin _ ] 

**Vinyl:** Aw…[ _ sadly stands up _ ]...I guess it’s the Dock of Shame for me then…

[ _ scene cuts to the Dock of Shame as the members of Team Punisher watch Vinyl board the Boat of Losers _ ] 

**Vinyl:** [ _ stops beside Octavia before the boat _ ] Hey...chin up...I know you’ll do great out there…[ _ pulls the cellist into a hug which she returns with a still sad expression on her face _ ] 

**Octavia:** [ _ sighs as Vinyl lets her go and she watches her DJ friend board the boat _ ] Goodbye...Vinyl…

[ _ the Boat of Losers departs from the Dock and sails off into the night _ ] 

**Chris:** Huh, now I know why they call her DJ-PON-3...cuz she’s the third person to get the boot! [ _ chuckles as the rest of the contestants give him unamused looks _ ] Will Team Punisher be able to rise up from this hole they’ve dug themselves in? I sincerely doubt so, but you’ll just have to find out next time on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ scene cuts to black as the episode ends _ ] 


	4. The Sweet Sounds of Nature

**Chapter Four: The Sweet Sounds of Nature**

**Chris:** [ _narrating_ ] Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, the contestants were hanging on for dear life as they struggled through any obstacles that came their way on the monkey bars. Soon, it was down to Dawn of the Pulverizers and Robin of the Punishers to see which figure in green had the guts to stick it to the end. And as it turned out, Robin is particularly ticklish down there, hey, his choice if he wants to parade around without any undergarments. [ _chuckles_ ] In the end, Dawn stuck it out the longest to win the challenge for Team Pulverizer and Jo managed to enforce her new alliance into giving Vinyl the boot outta here. [ _on-screen_ ] Will Jo’s alliance remain intact, will Balto come out of his shell with his little pity party going on? Find out right here on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows the night sky lingering over the spa hotel as Balto heads toward the males bedroom when he sees Dawn out on the balcony mediating_ ]

 **Balto:** Hmmmm…

[ _the moonchild senses the wolfdog’s presence as she opens one eye before opening the other_ ] 

**Dawn:** Why, hello, Balto. I’ve been expecting you. 

**Balto:** Uhhh, you have?

 **Dawn:** Yes, because I feel that there is a great matter of importance that needs to be discussed considering you. I can sense the anxiety radiating from you given your...situation. 

**Balto:** [ _blinks in surprise_ ] Oh, w-what ever could you mean by that…

 **Dawn:** I can see that inside you lies the wallowing feeling of emptiness and it has been tearing at you for a while now. 

**Balto:** [ _looks away nervously and begins to turn away_ ] Oh, well, look at the time, I’d better be getting to bed now…

 **Dawn:** You know you don’t have to hide anything from me. I can assure you that I won’t judge. 

**Balto:** [ _turns around in the direction of the human girl_ ] Look, I’ve got a rather personal issue at hand and I’m just not comfortable saying it out loud. Surely you can respect that. 

**Dawn:** I completely understand where you’re coming from, but it isn’t wise to bottle these feelings up if you intend to live with them long term. 

**Balto:** I just…[ _sighs_ ]...I can see that I’m not getting out of this with you...but if I tell you, will you promise not to say a word of this to anyone? I’d rather the others find out on my own terms.

 **Dawn:** I can assure that nothing that is said here will be heard by the others. You have my word on that. 

**Balto:** Very well. The thing is that…

[ _as the wolfdog begins to explain to the moonchild about his situation, neither of them notice Rufus from down the hallway hiding behind the wall before the balcony, listening intently to what’s being said_ ]

 **Rufus:** [ _under his breath_ ] Interesting… 

[ _scene cuts to Balto about to enter the male bedroom as he sees Rufus approaching from the opposite direction_ ] 

**Rufus:** Why good evening there, Balto. Off to bed, I see?

 **Balto:** Well...yes, I suppose. 

**Rufus:** Good, good, just a quick question, you wouldn’t happen to know of any hidden information, would you?

 **Balto:** Huh? What do you mean by that?

 **Rufus:** Oh, it’s nothing, really. I just couldn’t help but feel a twinge of remorse for you in your...current situation.

 **Balto:** Hold on...what are you saying? 

**Rufus:** I couldn’t help but overhear your little conversation with Dawn and let me tell you, it was not at _all_ what I was expecting to hear, especially coming from the likes of you. 

**Balto:** Hey, that information was meant to be classified! 

**Rufus:** And you’re doing a fine job keeping it that way by shouting. 

**Balto:** YIP! [ _covers his mouth with embarrassment...and then sighs as he removes his paws from his muzzle_ ] What do you want, Rufus? 

**Rufus:** Oh, nothing much. I just want to know if I have a token of your loyalty.

 **Balto:** And why, pray tell, should I entrust my loyalty into you? 

**Rufus:** Well, let’s think about that for a second, from what I can gather, you haven’t informed Steele about any of this. 

**Balto:** Well...yes, and I feel like I have the right to keep it that way. Who knows how he’ll react.

 **Rufus:** Then that’s something I’d be interested in seeing. _But_ there is a way to prevent any of that from happening, just to prevent anymore...ruffled feathers between the two of you so to speak.

 **Balto:** [ _blinks_ ] What did you have in mind…?

 **Rufus:** It’s like I told you before, I have your loyalty, you don’t vote for me in the case we lose and I keep your little secret from the stud in black and white finding out.

 **Balto:** [ _his face turns a light hue of red at the fox’s description of the malamute in question_ ] Uh...well...thank you...I guess… 

**Rufus:** [ _with an innocent smile_ ] Any time. [ _walks over to the door of their bedroom and enters, all while concealing a devious grin_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** Ah, blackmail. One of the most efficient practices into getting people to do what you want. I meant what I said about keeping Balto’s little secret hidden for the time being, but nothing says I can’t have a little fun while doing so. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _Rufus sees Steele lying on one of the beds and decides to tease the malamute in front of Balto_ ] 

**Rufus:** I say, Steele, me’ lad, has anyone ever you that you’ve got quite the physique out there? 

**Steele:** Hmm? Ah, well, good to know someone’s taken notice. 

**Rufus:** In fact, I think me and my colleague would be honored if you could show us a little session of what a _real_ man looks like. 

**Balto:** Huh, what? 

**Steele:** [ _softly chuckles at this_ ] Tryin’ to butter me up, are ya’? Well, I’m not one to let an opportunity like this slide. You jealous a’ these guns? [ _pumps out his right arm_ ]

 **Rufus:** [ _looks on with a coy grin and then looks back to see Balto staring at the spectacle as well_ ] Oh, I’m _so_ envious, and I think someone else is…

 **Balto:** [ _suddenly realizes the ploy and his face flushes a deep shade of red_ ] Hey! You did that on purpose! 

**Rufus:** Did what on purpose, might I ask? I didn’t cause you blush. 

**Steele:** Aww, is wolfy a lil’ shy a’ these? [ _pumps out his left arm with a smirk_ ] 

**Balto:** [ _turns away with embarrassment at the spectacle_ ] Uh, I’m gonna head to sleep right about now! [ _quickly puts the covers over his head_ ] 

**Rufus:** Mmm, I guess he couldn’t handle you. 

**Steele:** Heh, yeah…

[ _unbeknownst to Rufus, as the malamute turns around on the bed, Steele’s face contorts into a look of something...suspicious_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Steele:** I’ll admit, while it is fun seeing wolfdog squirm, something doesn’t add up. I could have sworn I see him blushing and the way how he was acting so hesitant. Adding onto what he was saying about being set up by foxy, I’d say it’s about time the walls come down.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Balto:** Oooh, I can’t believe Rufus tried to set me up like that, especially after we made a deal! But then again, he didn’t specifically say anything about my little...thing so I guess that one was kinda on me based on my reaction...gah, it’s getting harder and harder to keep this on the downlow. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** Oh, come on, don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same if you were in my position. Nothing’s wrong with a little tease and I technically didn’t break the agreement. Still, the look on his face was _priceless_.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the sun rising over the horizon as the loudspeaker interrupts the early morning air_ ] 

**Loudspeaker:** Attention, campers! Enough beauty sleep, it’s time for another day of testing your skills of survival and trust me, this ain’t gonna be a walk in the park. Meet me by the campfire pit in ten! 

**Anne Maria:** [ _yawns as she exits out of the females’ side of the cabin and directs her attention to the males of her team_ ] What were you two doin’ last night? All that creakin’ and stuff goin’ on from your side of the bed, you’d think you were doing ya’ business in dere. 

**Axel:** I mean, ya’ wouldn’t be too far off, snookie. [ _gets hit by the Jersey girl’s can of hairspray_ ] Ow! 

**Anne Maria:** Don’t you be callin’ me snookie, greasy. At least my hair has _substance_.

 **Jo:** [ _as she steps out from the cabin_ ] More like noxious fumes. I’m surprised people can even breathe around you. 

**Anne Maria:** I mean, I dunno how you could be talkin’ considerin’ you strangle people fa’ a livin’.

 **Robin:** Oooh, shots fired. 

**Jo:** At least my skin tone’s all natural, you’ve got at least ten layers of paint covering that body a’ yours. 

**Anne Maria:** OH! Oh, no, you did _not_ just disrespect da’ tan! 

**Octavia:** [ _as she steps out of the cabin_ ] Good lord, has all hell broken loose already? Need I remind you all that we have somewhere to be. 

**Anne Maria:** Yeah, yeah, I’m goin’. [ _snorts off after Octavia as Jo follows her_ ] 

**Axel:** [ _as he begins to follow the girls_ ] You think my hair has substance, don’t ya’? 

**Robin:** But of course, ma’ dear. I think it fits your rather _rrrrougish_ personality. 

**Axel:** Hehe, I love when you say it like that. By the way, last night was _woof_. 

**Robin:** Indeed, I figured it did me well after the events that transpired the previous day. 

**Axel:** Guess you could say I’ve got the magic touch, _tck-tck_ ~ 

**Robin:** Ooooh, you~ 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Robin:** I must say, that Axel really knows how to make a sore fox feel all the better after a session. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Axel:** To all my peeps out there, guess who’s got it on with a celebrity? I got me the fanboy’s dream right here and it’s _exactly_ how you would picture it. Robin’s got all that and a lot more.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants all gathered at the campfire pit as Chris stands before them_ ] 

**Chris:** Campers, today’s challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I’m not gonna lie to you. Some of you may not come back alive. [ _chuckles_ ] All you have to do is spend one night in the woods and be up by 7:00 in the morning. Team Pulverizer, your base is located near the river, Team Punisher’s is located near the waterfall. Oh, and watch out for any _surprises_ you might find on your journey. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility! [ _blows air horn_ ] Well, off you go!

 **Emerald:** [ _stands at attention to her teammates_ ] Right then, I hereby decree that I shall lead the expedition for this challenge. Anyone got an issue with it, don’t want to hear it. 

**Rarity:** There’s no cause to be rude. 

**Emerald:** Well, I don’t do nice. So come on! [ _begins to lead off into the forest_ ] 

**Rarity:** Ugh, that Emerald. She’s so stuck-up, it’s a surprise no one’s tried to knock her down a peg or two. 

**Rufus:** Interesting…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Emerald:** Of course I was going to lead the expedition. I mean, can you _really_ trust one of the others with the task of leadership. I’m the only one qualified to be given the title and that’s just the way it is. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** Looks like I have the opportunity to make things a little more… _interesting_. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Team Pulverizer walking through the forest as the males stick closely to one another. Rufus ushers in a voice quiet enough so that only Balto and Steele can hear him_ ] 

**Rufus:** I was thinking...that Emerald’s getting a bit too sure of herself, wouldn’t you say?

 **Steele:** Honestly, I don’t see any reason in keeping her around if I have to deal with a stuck-up broad for a leader. 

**Balto:** Well, what were you suggesting then?

 **Rufus:** Well, I think it’s quite simple, really. We-

 **Emerald:** [ _off-screen_ ] Halt! [ _on-screen_ ] We’ve arrived. Now, I’m going to head to my quarters for you all to carry out the requirements needed for this…”camping trip” as you call it. [ _goes to sit underneath the tent laid out_ ] 

**Rarity:** [ _sighs_ ] Might as well try and look for some food to last the night. Anyone interested? 

**Dawn:** I wouldn’t mind. We must keep our strength up…[ _in a voice that only Rarity can hear_ ]...plus I’d prefer some time away from the unpleasant atmosphere… 

**Rarity:** Hmm...what about you boys...and Rufus? 

**Rufus:** Ow. Someone’s still a bit sore. 

**Rarity:** Hmph! [ _turns her nose up as she heads into the woods to forage for berries with Dawn following close behind_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rarity:** I don’t trust that Rufus. Not one little bit. It’s not just the instance of him trying to pickpocket me, he seems to have this rather...oily nature surrounding him. I may be perceived as being judgemental, but I stand by what I say. Unless someone else has a more valid reason for departure, in the case that we lose, he’s got my vote. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** Admittedly, I didn’t make the best first impression with Miss Fashionista, but I’m not particularly concerned about that because I have an ace up my sleeve. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to the three canines in the river looking for any sort of fish to catch. With them being all alone, Rufus sees the chance to put his plan into action_ ]

 **Rufus:** What I was trying to say earlier is that we should get rid of Emerald. She doesn’t fit with the rest of us and no doubt would prove detrimental later on. 

**Steele:** Meh, I got no qualms with that. How about you, wolfdog? 

[ _Balto mutters to himself as he appears to be lost in his own little world_ ] 

[ _Steele whistles impatiently, causing Balto to jolt upward_ ] 

**Balto:** What?! Huh?! 

**Steele:** I said, “how about you, wolfdog?”

 **Balto:** Oh, yeah, s-sure… 

[ _the wolfdog’s tone sounds a little too hurt for the malamute’s liking, causing his face to slightly soften...just a little bit before he tries to shrug it off_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Steele:** Did I just feel...bad for shouting at hybrid? I dunno where the hell that came from, but something about him seemed kinda...sad. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Balto:** [ _with his face buried in his paws_ ] MMMMMMM!!! My God, get a grip! [ _sighs_ ] Why can’t I just come clean already? Why do I have to be so...pitiful…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ] 

[ _scene shows Team Punisher organizing their camp by the waterfall_ ] 

**Jo:** Tent, check. Water, check. Food…[ _sniffs a rather smokey scent and coughs_ ]...what the…[ _turns around to see Robin having overcooked one of the fishes_ ] 

**Anne Maria:** [ _coughs_ ] Ya’d think a woodsman would know how da’ cook a simple fish! 

**Octavia:** [ _waves off some of the smoke_ ] I must agree, that is awfully charred. 

**Axel:** Aye, it doesn’t look...too bad? 

**Robin:** No, no, I completely understand, of all the skills I’ve picked up over the years, cooking’s never been my strong suit. 

**Anne Maria:** [ _rolls her eyes_ ] Ya’ can say that again. 

**Axel:** Weeeell, you can have some of mine if you’d like.

 **Robin:** Actually, I’m used to eating fish like this. [ _takes a bite of the rather smokey-looking fish_ ]

 **Octavia:** Riiiiiight, I’m going to stick to berries if you don’t mind. 

[ _scene cuts to evening as Team Punisher are all gathered by the fire_ ] 

**Jo:** Alright, listen up. We’re down two and I’m not gonna have us down two more. Tomorrow, we’re gettin’ up extra early before those dirtbags can get a headstart. 

**Anne Maria:** [ _sarcastically_ ] Wow, another early riser. Just what I needed…

 **Jo:** You here to whine or to win, Jersey Shore? 

**Anne Maria:** Oh, I’m all fa’ winnin’, just don’t boss me around and everyone’ll be happy, ya’ dig? 

**Jo:** [ _scowls further as she narrows her eyes_ ] Punishers, to the tent. Get as much sleep as ya’ can cuz as soon as the sun rises, we’re headin’ out. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Jo:** I’m not about to lose another challenge to those Pulverizers. I don’t do losing, never have, never will, got that? 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Team Pulverizer sitting by their own campfire as an owl sounds in the distance_ ] 

**Rarity:** [ _recoils suddenly_ ] What was that?! 

**Dawn:** Twas an owl. Such beautiful creatures that fly in the night. 

**Rufus:** “Hoo, hoo, I’m an owl who’s about to feast on your body!”

 **Rarity:** [ _with a deep scowl_ ] Very funny, keep it up and you just might crack the ice. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** Has that girl ever heard of a sense of humor?

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Steele:** Pfft, owls ain’t scary, if anything, _this_ is scary. [ _shows off his sharp fang with a bite_ ] 

**Rarity:** [ _shudders_ ] Could we please talk about something else?

 **Emerald:** Quite frankly, I wish you’d all stop talking in general. We need to be up early before those blasted Punishers. 

**Dawn:** I must concede, it would probably be in our best interest to retire early. 

**Steele:** Well, I was hoping for some late night fun, if ya’ know what I mean~ 

**Rufus:** Oooh, I’m sure he knows it as well~ [ _glances at Balto with a smirk_ ] 

**Balto:** [ _tries to conceal his blushing face_ ] W-What? 

**Rarity:** Ugh, manners isn’t in your dictionary, is it?

 **Steele:** Aww, is Princess a whittle disappointed I’m not as gentlemen-y as she was expecting?  
 **Rarity:** Actually, you’re exactly what I was expecting. 

[ _as the unicorn passes the malamute to the tent, he’s left at a loss for words_ ]

 **Steele:** [ _scowls after a few seconds_ ] Pfft, bitch…

 **Rarity:** [ _off-screen_ ] I heard that!

 **Steele:** Good. 

[ _scene cuts to Rarity inside the tent as she snaps a stick in two_ ]

 **Rarity:** [ _muttering_ ] Of all the people to get paired up with…

[ _scene cuts to later in the night as the members of Team Pulverizer are seen fast asleep...all except for one...Balto, as quietly as he can muster, slowly steps out of the tent and decides to talk a walk along the river_ ] 

[ _Balto is seen coming to a stop at a lonely part of the river as he sits down to contemplate, gazing up at the full moon and feeling a sense of sadness wipe across him_ ]

 **Robin:** [ _off-screen_ ] You alright there, dear chap? 

**Balto:** GEH! What is up with people...oh...it’s just you, Robin...what are you doing out here?

 **Robin:** Well, I figured that I would take a little nighttime stroll to see the beauty of the night sky...I take it you came out here for similar reasons?  
 **Balto:** Well...you’re not wrong entirely...the moon’s truly a beautiful sight, surrounded by the stars in the sky…

 **Robin:** Indeed it is...you said I wasn't entirely wrong, so 

where was I incorrect with my statement?

 **Balto:** Well, it’s just...no, it’s nothing, really…

 **Robin:** You don’t need to fret, I’m not one to judge. You can tell me…

 **Balto:** I...don’t know…

 **Robin:** I won’t pressure you if it makes you feel better…

 **Balto:** [ _glances at the English fox...and sighs_ ]...I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m just feeling really down as of late...with what’s been going on back home...my relationships...everything’s just been a mess…

 **Robin:** Ah...I can see where you’re coming from...I had a similar experience, but I’ve managed to put it behind me to focus on moving forward…

 **Balto:** You know, I wondered why you were so open and flirty with that Axel guy. 

**Robin:** Well, if it wasn’t apparent beforehand, you might have caught onto what some would classify as unusual behavior on my part. Well, I’ll be the first to clarify that yes, I’m now swinging in the opposite direction, meaning Marian and I are no longer partners. Personally, I found it rather alleviating as I realized that the life of chivalry is where I belong, where I can be free to live life the way I want to, the way I’ve lived it for many a year. 

**Balto:** Wow...the way you say it sounds so...liberating...like there’s no strings attached and you’re being so...chipper about it...wish I could have the same enthusiasm… 

**Robin:** And what’s stopping you if I may ask?

 **Balto:** I just...don’t know how to get the words across...especially to Steele. Like, what’s he gonna say, is he just gonna put me down even further? 

**Robin:** Many years ago, I might have jumped to that conclusion, but given how I’ve seen that he doesn’t appear to be his previously bodacious self, perhaps there’s the chance that he might not react in the way you think he will.

 **Balto:** Well...maybe that’s...true in a sense...but how can you be so sure? 

**Robin:** You won’t know until you find out for yourself, ma’ dear. But regardless of the outcome, I just want you to know that I will be by your side for support. 

**Balto:** [ _his face contorts into that of a small smile_ ] Thank you… 

**Robin:** [ _with a warm grin of his own_ ] But of course, darling…

[ _scene cuts to Chris watching from the monitor room_ ]

 **Chris:** Awww, doesn’t that just hit you right in the feels? Especially considering what’s about to happen next? [ _chuckles_ ] 

[ _while the two canines have been talking, they haven’t noticed the sky clouding over as thunder begins to rumble_ ] 

**Balto:** Huh? 

**Robin:** Oh, dear, it appears it’s going to rain. 

**Balto:** Wait, we were never told about this...ooooh…[ _facepalms_ ]...this must have been one of the “surprises”. 

**Robin:** It would appear so...well, I suppose we’d better get back to our respective camps...farewell, my dear Balto. 

**Balto:** Yeah...goodbye, Robin...and thanks again… 

[ _Robin gives the wolfdog a wink with a click of his tongue as he scurries off back to his campsite, Balto following suite in the opposite direction_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to Balto making it back to the shelter of the tent as quickly and as quietly as he can manage. He pretends to be asleep as the lightning flashes outside and the rain begins to pelt down with a roar of thunder, startling the other members of Team Pulverizer awake_ ]

 **Rarity:** Gah! 

**Rufus:** What the?! 

**Dawn:** Oh, my! 

**Steele:** Argh, stupid fucking…[ _descends into vulgar muttering_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to Team Punisher in a similar situation as they watch the storm rage on outside_ ] 

**Octavia:** Well, isn’t that bloody convenient?

 **Anne Maria:** GRR, that Chris is gonna pay fa’ ruining my beauty sleep! 

[ _scene cuts to the morning with the storm finally over. It shows Team Punisher looking rather exhausted from last night’s endeavors_ ] 

**Axel:** [ _stretches out his arms_ ] Man, that shit was bad...worst night a’ my life, I’d say…

 **Octavia:** [ _yawns_ ] Can’t say I disagree with you.

 **Jo:** You can exchange your grievances later, we gotta hightail it outta here before the other team steals another victory from us!

[ _scene cuts to Team Pulverizer mostly asleep...apart from one_ ]

 **Emerald:** Wake up, you lazy clods of dust! We’re going to fall behind! 

**Balto:** [ _wakes up with a start_ ] Huh! What?!

 **Steele:** [ _groans_ ] 

[ _scene shows a split screen between the two teams rushing through the forest on the their way back to the campfire pit at the elimination center_ ]

 **Chris:** Well, looks like it’s almost about seven and the first team to make it back is… 

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

Team Punisher! 

[ _the members of Team Punisher cheer for their victory as the members of Team Pulverizer either groan or look down in dismay, Emerald kicking the ground in fury_ ]

 **Chris:** Team Pulverizer, I’ll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony, better start hopin’ for the best cuz one of you is history tonight. [ _chuckles_ ] 

**Emerald:** [ _as the rest of her team begins to walk away, her eyes narrow at the person she’s planning on targeting_ ] Perfect… 

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony_ ] 

**Chris:** Team Pulverizer, what a surprise to see you back here...is what I would say if I were actually surprised. [ _chuckles as Rufus rolls his eyes_ ] Anyways, time to see which one of you’s gettin’ the boot. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** Eat your heart out, Mao Mao. I’m not going anywhere and you can bet on that. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Dawn:** I admit, I wasn’t expecting to it to come to choosing between two people with rather misguided auras, but I feel that one of them just happens to be more understandable than the other. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Alright, the following players are safe: Dawn [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...Rarity [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...Steele [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...and Balto [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]. Emerald and Rufus, it’s all down to you two. Which one of you will be staying and which one of you will be getting a ride out of here? Without further ado, the final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Rufus! 

**Rufus:** [ _catches the marshmallow with a satisfied grin_ ] 

**Emerald:** WHAT? How dare you vote for me over him?! Don’t you know that I am a certified- 

**Chris:** Waster of time? Yes. Chef? 

**Chef:** [ _appears behind Emerald_ ] I’m gettin’ real tired a this s**t. [ _clutches onto the green gem as she squirms about_ ] Man, you are wrigglin’ like a worm.

 **Emerald:** GAH! Let go of me you speckle, you ingrate, you...you idiot-OOF! [ _gets tossed up onto the boat as Chef walks over to the driver’s cabin_ ] You’ll all pay for this, you hear?! All of YOOOOOOOOOOUUU!!!

[ _the sound of the ranting gem fades off into the night as the boat disappears out of sight_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Rufus:** Looks like Emerald is out and Rufus is in. And let me tell you that I’m gonna have fun with my little crusade of mischief. [ _chuckles mischievously as he hugs his tail_ ] Oh, yes…

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Chris:** [ _watching from the monitor room_ ] Huh, looks like we’ve got our season antagonist. What kinds of unspeakable chaos will Rufus cause now that the big bad Emerald’s gone? And will Balto ever confess the full truth? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode ends_ ]


	5. Tugging at the Heartstrings

**Chapter Five: Tugging at the Heartstrings**

**Chris:** [ _ narrating _ ] Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, we saw Balto’s barrier showing more cracks as even when confiding in “secret” with Dawn, Rufus did a lil’ eavesdropping and made a deal with the worrisome wolfdog not to spill the beans about his little situation. Of course, he couldn’t resist the opportunity for a tease. Look at Balto’s face! [ _ laughs heartily _ ] Aaaah, comedy gold! But luckily for Balto, he managed to find peace with Robin during his little night walk. Unfortunately, Nome’s golden boy also happened to be on the losing team from yesterday’s challenge of staying all night in the woods. However, Emerald was the one to take the fall for Team Pulverizer and had to be carried to the Dock of Shame. Never gets old. [ _ on-screen _ ] We’re down to ten unlucky chumps. Will Balto ever come clean to Steele? Will Anne Maria continue to pollute the air with her hairspray? Will Octavia ever stop being so cold? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ cue theme song, the episode continues _ ]

[ _ scene shows the night sky over the calm air of Camp Wawanakwa. It then cuts to Balto sitting outside the cabins all on his lonesome _ ] 

**Balto:** [ _ inhales...and then exhales slowly _ ] Okay, you can do this...just say what needs to be said to Steele and you’ll feel all the better...but maybe just a little more time…

[ _ just then, in a poof, a devil figure of the wolfdog appears on his shoulder _ ] 

**“Devil” Balto:** Aaaaah, forget about him. He doesn’t need to know. Keep him in suspense so that bozo can get angry enough to make a fool outta himself. That way, he’s outta here sooner and you don’t have to worry about foxy boy revealing any secrets. 

**Balto:** Well...that’s one way of looking at it. 

[ _ just then in another poof, an angel figure of the wolfdog appear on his other shoulder _ ] 

**“Angel” Balto:** You shouldn’t keep this a secret for much longer. You’re only going to make yourself more miserable if you keep bottling it up. 

**Balto:** Well...yeah, I suppose that’s true.

**“Devil” Balto:** That mutt terrorized us for years and you want this guy to spill it to ‘im? Call yourself an angel, will ya’?

**“Angel” Balto:** What you’re encouraging is to continue wallowing in self pity. I understand very well that Steele was horrid to us in the past, but you have to concede that he’s at least appearing to be a little bit more mature. 

**“Devil” Balto:** Aaaaah, you just want that malamute dick in your mouth. 

**“Angel” Balto:** Rather ironic coming from you. 

**Balto:** Um, guys? 

**“Devil” Balto:** Oh, you  _ really  _ wanna go there, bro? 

**“Angel” Balto:** You don’t strike fear into me.

**Balto:** STOP! You’re both giving me a headache! 

**Steele:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Who ya’ talkin’ to, wolfdog? 

[ _ the angel and devil figures of Balto poof out of existence as the hybrid looks back awkwardly to see Steele approaching the cabins _ ] 

**Balto:** Ummmm, well...I was just...um...thinking aloud? 

**Steele:** [ _ raises a brow at this _ ] Well, you were definitely being all loud with that shouting. 

**Balto:** [ _ his face turns a slight hue of red at this _ ] Uh...yeah...um, I’m just gonna...go take a...walk...right now...yeah, I’ll...see you later…? 

[ _ the hybrid canine stands up from the steps and begins to walk away from the cabins, the awkwardness hitting him like a sack of bricks as he mutters underneath his breath in embarrassment as Steele watches him go looking both unamused yet curious. Unbeknownst to Balto, the scene cuts to the left side of the cabin and reveals an eavesdropping Rufus who has been listening to the whole event _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rufus:** My, my, do I have the options to choose from. I  _ could _ just tell Steele the whole story, but it is rather amusing to see Balto acting so flustered. Not to mention that admittedly, I don’t need a target on my back so soon, especially after getting rid of Emerald. So I suppose I’ll continue to keep my end of the bargain...doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun with it.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rufus:** [ _ as Steele enters the male side of the cabins _ ] Worked up a sweat out there, I take it? 

**Steele:** Hmph, well, I needed something to take the stress off our recent loss. 

**Rufus:** Understandable...though, I have to admit, that Balto is adorably skittish, wouldn’t you agree?

**Steele:** [ _ his brows raise at the statement _ ] Uh...you can believe that, yes… 

**Rufus:** Mmmm, I think you’re in agreement with me. 

**Steele:** I beg your pardon? 

**Rufus:** Oh, you know...you got that look in your eye~

**Steele:** ...are you f**king with me? 

**Rufus:** I know f**king is a common thing on your mind. 

**Steele:** You’re a strange one, you know that? 

**Rufus:** Well, we’re all strange in our own way...some more than others, might I add.

[ _ scene cuts to Balto in the forest as he props himself up a tree and sighs _ ]

**Balto:** Hoooooooooooo, why can’t I just get it together and tell him? It shouldn’t be this hard, considering he’s the only one who could possibly know what I’ve gone through in the past...ooooh, if there was ever a need for a strike of heroic courage, I could use some about now…[ _ trails off when he hears the sound of voices in the distance _ ]...huh?

[ _ the wolfdog quietly follows the sound as he sees the glowing light of a campfire. Upon further inspection, he sees that it’s Robin and Axel, seemingly playing some sort of performance as the fox swoons into the wolf’s arms _ ] 

**Robin:** “Oh, Robin, will you take a dear maiden like myself in the act of courtship?”~

**Axel:** “My dear Marian, it would be an honor to court such a fine lady like yourself”~

**Balto:** [ _ quietly _ ] What on Earth…[ _ steps on a twig _ ] GEP! 

**Robin:** Oh? Well, it appears the two of us aren’t completely alone. 

**Axel:** Eh, who’s hidin’ back there? 

**Balto:** [ _ with his paws covering his face _ ] I am so...sorry for...eavesdropping on your little...thing… 

**Axel:** [ _ wolf-whistles _ ] Man, you’re lookin’ fine tonight, no wonder I hear people callin’ ya’ a real cutie. 

**Balto:** [ _ blushes rather prominently at this _ ] Oh...um...thanks… 

**Robin:** I say, have you taken any consideration into my proposal? 

**Balto:** Huh? Oh, well, I was... _ going  _ to, but...I kinda got a bit flustered from talking to myself… 

**Robin:** Ah, I see…

**Balto:** Can I...ask for your honest opinion...do you think I’m...weak? 

**Robin:** Why, I wouldn’t be saying that to someone who manages to rescue a whole...oh...right...that was rather inconsiderate of me, wasn’t it? 

**Balto:** [ _ sighs _ ] Well, I’ve heard it plenty a time before with dogs back home trying to act all buddy-buddy with me…

**Axel:** Aye, I tell ya’ dis, them people are disingenuous as f**k for thinkin’ they can put all that baggage on ya’ just cuz you helped them. Like you even needed to prove you were a good person to begin with. 

**Balto:** You know...I always felt like there was something...off about how the same people who treated me as a threat for most of my life suddenly decided to act all “nice” around me like all those insults meant nothing. Like I was supposed to...forget. 

**Robin:** Well...I concur with my partner that it is rather selfish of those people to take advantage of your good nature. And how it’s taken a toll on you…

**Balto:** Yeah...I really played myself into that one, didn’t I…? 

**Axel:** Mmmm...ya’ know, I just thought a’ somethin’...maybe Steele’s the guy who’s probably at the very least honest with his feelings. 

**Balto:** Um...well… 

**Axel:** Think about it, ever since you got here, surely ya’ noticed the fuzz ball ain’t as tightly wound or egocentric like before.

**Balto:** Well...you do have a point there…but...I just…[ _ sighs _ ]...he’s been in the same position I was for a long time now...maybe...he might have the perspective I’m looking for… 

**Robin:** Now that’s the spirit, ma’ dear.

**Balto:** Heh...thanks… 

**Axel:** Also, we got outta dat hotel for the time being because all hell’s breakin’ loose in there.

**Balto:** How so?

**Robin:** Well…

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the females’ bedroom of the spa hotel where Jo and Anne Maria are seen arguing loudly while Octavia is slumped over on her bed while having an exasperated expression on her face _ ] 

**Anne Maria:** YOU just don’t know when ta’ stop bossin’ other people around like you’re some wannabe drill sergeant! 

**Jo:** Better than looking like some overpriced candy bar! You might look sweet, but you most likely taste disgusting, I’m sure the guys you’ve kissed can attest to that.

**Anne Maria:** At least a guy would actually wanna kiss me, not the livin’ broomstick. 

**Jo:** This broomstick could snap you in two if she wanted to! 

**Anne Maria:** Oh, really? Put it there then!

**Octavia:** For the love of all that is holy SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! You two have been at this for hours and it’s bloody annoying! Now, if you don’t mind, I would appreciate a bit of peace and quiet before heading off to bed, so I  _ don’t  _ want to hear anymore squabbling coming from the two of you! Do I make myself clear?! 

[ _ Jo and Anne Maria glance at each other...and then give each other cold expressions as they walk away in opposite directions _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Octavia:** I cannot stand living under the same roof with those two. For the life of me, I’ve just about had it with the antics of this show. I’ve seen what it does to people, a cash prize isn’t worth sacrificing one’s dignity if you ask me. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the sun rising above the horizon before it cuts to the females’ side of the cabins where Rarity and Dawn are seen sleeping peacefully...that is until they’re rudely awaken by the sound of a loud horn from outside _ ] 

**Loudspeaker:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Wakey-wakey, sleepyheads! Time for another day of facing public humiliation for the whole world to see! [ _ chuckles _ ] 

**Rarity:** [ _ as she rises out from her bed _ ] Ugh, I hate that man so much! Four seasons under his thumb and he still hasn’t learned that thing called “manners”.

**Dawn:** His greed and selfish nature is prevalent as seen by his aura, I honestly don’t know if there’s anything that would make him see the error of his ways.

**Rarity:** I’ll admit, while it’s lucky in a sense that I’ve been given another chance to win the million, it’s also a curse because of my contract, which states that I will be brought back to the show under the host’s decision rather than my own. How is that fair, I ask you?

**Dawn:** I believe that’s the direction he was going for, anything unfair in our eyes is fair in his. It’s a sad state of affairs, but it’s the price we must pay...if only it wasn’t under such tortuous circumstances…

**Rarity:** [ _ sighs _ ] I suppose we’d better get a move on before his dictatorship decides to make our morning all the more painful. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rarity:** I’ve been given more chances than anyone on this show for a shot at the million dollars, but is that really something to look at in a positive light? I’m basically being put through all kinds of hardships for a fourth time, which isn’t a pleasant experience in the slightest. My only hope is that this time I actually manage to make the finals, otherwise this entire experience will be all for not. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the teams standing at attention outside their quarters _ ]

**Chris:** Today’s challenge is a classic that I’m sure you’re all familiar with; tug of war! Each team will go through three rounds of pulling on a rope over a pit of mud. Hope your hands aren’t covered with grease or any other kind of slippery substance because that would be bad...for you. [ _ chuckles _ ] The team with best two outta three wins invincibility and a night at the spa hotel, the losing team’ll be sending one of their own on the boat to Loserville. If arms are your strength, better put them to good use here cuz you’ll need it. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Jo:** There’s no way I can be beaten in a game like this. No one’s ever pulled me in tug a’ war,  _ I _ pull  _ them _ . Plus, I’d say I got a good edge with my team, Steele’s the only one on his team whose arms don’t look like twigs. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants walking through the forest on their way to the challenge grounds as Balto is seen glancing at Steele every now and then _ ]

**Dawn:** Everything isn’t at peace with you, is it? 

**Balto:** What, I…[ _ in a hushed tone _ ]...I’ll say it to him later…[ _ notices the raised brow Dawn’s giving him _ ]...I promise…

**Dawn:** Hmm…

**Rufus:** [ _ looks back at the wolfdog and then turns to Steele _ ] I say, I think someone’s got their eye on you. 

**Steele:** Hmm? And who’d that be? 

**Rufus:** Well, tis an observational question, could be me, could be someone else, maybe someone more possible than you think…

**Steele:** [ _ raises a brow at the vulpine _ ] What are you getting at? 

**Rufus:** Someone’s got the gaaaaay for yooooooou…[ _ chortles to himself as he walks ahead of the malamute, purposely swishing his tail about as Steele tries to look away unperturbed _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rufus:** I’m really getting into messing around with those two, it provides me with the role of playing a...different kind of antagonist. Besides, so long as no one gets hurt, you can’t say I’m being downright malicious. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the teams standing on either side of the mud pit, Team Pulverizer to the left of the screen with Team Punisher to the right of the screen _ ]

**Chris:** Alright, time to see who’s ready to show off them arms! Better be prepared not to fall behind or start slacking early because that’ll make you look weak and it might not do you too well if your team happens to be the one going to elimination tonight. [ _ chuckles _ ] 

**Jo:** Alright, maggots, listen up! We’re giving it our all, so I better see everyone doing their bit! And I mean  _ everyone _ ! 

**Octavia:** Must every word that comes out of your mouth be something aggressive and insulting?

**Jo:** Ironic coming from the cold, condescending Beethoven. 

**Octavia:** [ _ casts an unamused glance at the camera _ ]

**Chris:** Ready! Set! GO!!! [ _ blows the air horn _ ] 

[ _ the two teams tug and strain on the rope, pulling hard in order to maintain their position _ ] 

**Steele:** C’MON, PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT!!!

**Jo:** SHOW ‘EM NO MERCY!!!   
**Rarity:** AGH, I’m...trying!

**Anne Maria:** Will you...just put...a cork in it?! 

**Chris:** Team trash talk, always a lovely sight. [ _ chuckles _ ]

[ _ with a fierce look of determination in her eyes, Jo pulls hard backward, causing Team Pulverizer to finally lose their momentum and fall into the mud, resulting in Team Punisher lurching backwards _ ] 

**Chris:** Team Punisher takes round one!

**Jo:** YES! In your face! 

**Steele:** [ _ whips off a clump of mud on his face _ ] Ugh...bitch…

**Rarity:** Oooooooh, I look awful…

**Rufus:** There goes my suit…

**Chris:** I see Team Pulverizer is enjoying their little mud bath, and I’m enjoying watching them be all miserable about it. Will they end up with more mud on their faces? Find out after the break.

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ] 

[ _ scene shows Team Pulverizer inspecting any remaining mud on their bodies _ ] 

**Rarity:** Well, that certainly was an unpleasant experience. 

**Steele:** It ain’t happening again, not if I have anything to say about it. 

**Rufus:** I don’t suppose anyone has any bright ideas for what we could do. 

**Steele:** What you lot were doing last time, I need 110%, not ifs or buts about it. If there’s anyway we’re gonna catch that Jo off-guard, there ain’t gonna be no holding back. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Steele:** I had to take charge of the operation, I’ve been in the position of leader before and this is no different. If there’s any way we’re gonna win this challenge, it’s if I step in and take command, being the only one with any real muscle. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Chris:** Okay, teams, it’s time for the second round, get your game faces on cuz we’re about to start!

**Robin:** Best we don’t get too ahead of ourselves. No doubt the other team’s going to try and step up their performance.

**Jo:** Really, cuz I say that one hard pull oughta get ‘em running back to elimination. 

**Axel:** Yo, I’m all for winnin’, but don’t start gettin’ all cocky and what not. 

**Anne Maria:** I mean, you take enough of it in ya’ mouth I say. 

**Axel:** [ _ blushes lightly at this _ ] Oof, cold, snooki. 

**Octavia:** [ _ rolls her eyes _ ] Oh, good lord…

**Chris:** Ready! Set! Go! [ _ blows the air horn _ ] 

[ _ the two teams begin to pull on the rope once again. From what it looks like, Team Punisher has the advantage as they slowly move backwards _ ]

**Jo:** C’mon, maggots! We almost got ‘em!

**Steele:** Wait for it…

**Anne Maria:** Agh, they ain’t budgin’!

**Steele:** NOW! 

**Jo:** Huh?! 

[ _ with an almighty tug, Team Pulverizer is now on the side of advantage, pulling Team Punisher into the mud _ ]

**Anne Maria:** AGH! It’s in my hair! 

**Chris:** Ooooooh, Team Pulverizer coming back strong as they win round two!

**Jo:** What the-how’d you do that?!

**Steele:** A little thing calling “conversing energy”. Might wanna look into it sometime. 

**Jo:** [ _ wipes the mud off her face with a dark scowl _ ] I’ll give you conversing energy…

**Chris:** Alright, time to make things interesting. For the final round, the rope’s gonna be lathered with grease, company of Chef’s kitchen. 

[ _ as the hulking chef lathers the rope with the grease using a paintbrush, some of the contestants exchange apprehensive looks at each other _ ] 

**Rarity:** That looks  _ so _ unsanitary. 

**Octavia:** Ugh, how undignified. 

**Chef:** Well, looks like it’s gon suck fo’ you then. Enjoy...[ _ chuckles _ ] 

**Balto:** [ _ winces as he picks up the rope _ ] Auuuuugh, we’ll be lucky enough for this thing not to just slip out of hands. 

**Dawn:** [ _ sighs _ ] We might as well try to hold on…

**Chris:** Take your places, teams, it’s time for the final round! Ready! Set! GO!!! [ _ blows the air horn _ ]

[ _ this time, both teams struggle in maintaining a solid position as their hands slip about on the greasy rope _ ]

**Jo:** Oooooh, no, I am not losing another challenge to Captain Furball! 

**Steele:** AGH, come and try me,  _ bitch _ ! 

**Jo:** [ _ growls _ ] PULL HARDER, DAMN IT! 

**Balto:** Steele, what are you doing?! You’re gonna set her off! 

**Steele:** Exactly…

**Balto:** Huh?

**Steele:** PULL! 

[ _ with a sudden jolt, the members of Team Pulverizer lurch back hard, causing the members of Team Punisher to lose their position as they once again end up covered with mud _ ] 

**Jo:** Ah, NO! 

Chris: Game over! Team Pulverizer wins the challenge! 

[ _ the members of Team Pulverizer cheer for their victory, Balto even going up to Steele in hugging him tightly out of adrenaline...before realizing what he’s doing before pulling away hesitantly _ ]

**Balto:** Oh...um...sorry about that…[ _ sighs _ ]...do you mind if we...talk later…?

**Steele:** Uhhhh...suuuuure…

[ _ unbeknownst to the two canines, Dawn nods in approval _ ]

**Anne Maria:** ARGH, I’m all muddy and greasy! No thanks ta’ you,  _ Jo _ ! 

**Jo:** Ooooooooh, I’m gonna clobber you! 

[ _ the jockette begins to chase the jersey girl away from the challenge grounds with Robin and Axel exchanging an awkward glance at each other while Octavia simply looks at the two human girls unamused _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Octavia:** Well, I’ve had just about enough of this nonsense that I can take. I think now’s the time to make it official. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to evening where Octavia finds Robin and Axel sitting on the steps of the cabins _ ] 

**Robin:** Oh, why, hello, Octavia. 

**Octavia:** Pardon me, but I would like to ask you two a favor.

**Axel:** A’ight, Tavi, what’s the scoop? Whatcha’ got for us? 

**Octavia:** It’s a personal request...about the vote…

[ _ scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ] 

**Chris:** Well, well, well, look who came crawling back so soon. I sense a little tension in the air tonight. [ _ chuckles as Jo and Anne Maria give each other deep glares _ ] But anyways, you all know the procedure, so it’s time to get voting. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Anne Maria:** So long and good riddance! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Jo:** I thought with Lightning gone I’d have an easier time, but thank you for reminding me as to why I hate you as well! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Chris:** The following players are safe: Robin [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]...Axel [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]. And now, it comes down to you two. Jo, you’re not exactly an easy person to get along with. Octavia, you seem pretty uninterested in getting along with anyone. However, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo! 

**Jo:** [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ] 

**Anne Maria:** [ _ scoffs _ ] 

**Octavia:** [ _ sighs and stands up _ ] About time, too. 

[ _ scene cuts to the Dock of Shame as the members of Team Punisher stand by as Octavia boards the Boat of Losers _ ] 

**Octavia:** Did I get anything out of this experience? In a way...yes...never sign up for a backwards reality show. 

[ _ the Boat of Losers departs from the dock and sets off into the night before disappearing off into the distance _ ] 

**Chris:** Looks like Octavia’s attitude is as grey as her fur coat. Oh, well, her loss. That’s five down, nine to go. Who else’s sanity is gonna shoot through the roof? How many more smackdowns are we gonna see between the contestants? Hopefully a lot more on the next Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ scene cuts to black as the episode ends _ ] 


	6. Spirit of the Wolf

**Chapter Six: Spirit of the Wolf**

**Chris:** [ _ narrating _ ] Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, it was an all-out battle of the brawn in the most epic game of tug of war ever! And Team Punisher ended up getting a mud bath they’ll never forget, never lose tug of war, eh, Jo? [ _ chuckles _ ] Meanwhile, Balto continued to be all wishy washy about revealing his deep dark secret to Steele, even stumbling upon Robin and Axel doing a little roleplay out in the woods while Jo and Anne Maria continued to argue like there was no tomorrow. In the end, however, it was Octavia who walked the Dock of Shame after having enough of her team’s nonsense, making her the second contestant since Wolf in Pahkitew Island to leave the game willingly. Guess some people aren’t ready to take the pain. [ _ chuckles _ ] [ _ on-screen _ ] We’ve got nine players left in the game and I’m sure we’re all dying to see the long awaited conclusion to Balto’s secrecy. Will we finally get our answer this time, find out right here on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ cue theme song, the episode continues _ ] 

[ _ scene shows the full moon in the night sky as the sounds of the forest echo from below. It then cuts to Dawn out in an open space right under the moonlight as she looks up to the sky _ ] 

**Dawn:** Great spirits of the forest, I come to you with a plea of assistance. Two souls have been separated and suffered for too long now and I only wish for them to find their peace once and for all. I understand that they are very antithetical of each other given their past, but I can see that the only way for them to find any kind of sanctuary is through coming to terms with their past endeavors…

[ _ for a few seconds, nothing happens...until a rush of wind swirls around the moonchild and the sound of a wolf howling echoes through the forest _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to Balto and Steele sitting outside on the steps of the spa hotel _ ] 

**Balto:** So… 

**Steele:** So...you wanna go first? 

**Balto:** Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure, sure...yeah, I’ve been wondering...how’s it been since...you know… 

**Steele:** Well, I could give you the simple answer in that it’s been utter dogs**t, but...it’s a bit more complicated than that…

**Balto:** Yeah…?

**Steele:** As you can imagine, after you brought the team back to the safety of Nome with the medicine, I was ousted as a traitor, a charlatan, the devil incarnate. Looking back on it...yeah, I did bring it upon myself with how I pretty much lost my sanity for whatever reason during the whole pandemic escapade, especially seeing as you were only trying to help and then I tried to make you and the team lose track of where you were going...yeah, I really went off the deep end there, didn’t I? 

**Balto:** Well...you kinda did...actually, you really did. 

**Steele:** Yeah...I guess I was just so...angry about how it seemed like I was just some disposable pawn to the humans, telling me that I was past my prime when I was carrying the whole team on my back in the races and any other duties we were assigned to do...and I suppose my hatred of wolfkind didn’t help matters either...after that whole incident, I was practically exiled from the village, no one wanted to see a backstabbing jackass in their presence...it was the first time in a long time when I felt that thing called humility, as well as emptiness...I retreated into the forest to live out the rest of my days, forgotten and alone. Had to practically build my life up from scratch, make my own shelter, hunt my own food, wasn’t exactly a pleasurable journey, but I made it work...guess you could say I was experiencing the exact thing you were back when you were considered a scourge among us…

**Balto:** Yeah...I guess you did...you know, I never expected to see this side of you in my lifetime…

**Steele:** Not surprised, I highly doubt that anyone would, or they just wouldn’t believe it because I’m pretty much the scum of the earth who they’d love to see mounted over a fireplace...though I can only imagine you had pretty much the opposite experience since my departure, having all those people now worshipping you as some kind of hero. 

**Balto:** Um, yeah...about that…it wasn’t exactly as pleasant as I was hoping… 

**Steele:** And whatchu mean by that…?

**Balto:** Well, I’ll give it to you that you were right in people treating me in a more welcoming environment, being a big name in the village, getting the girl, raising a family, all sounds like a rest cure...well, not really...I didn’t think much of it at the time, but it did feel...odd that everyone was now trying to be all buddy-buddy with me, like all the time they’d berated and looked down upon me suddenly didn’t matter...and I’m sorry to say that a lot of people tried to pass the blame onto you as if you were the reason I was so hated before… 

**Steele:** Ah, what a f**king surprise, of course I’m the scapegoat for all their problems, nothing to do with the fact that they willingly insulted you and your kind even without my influence. 

**Balto:** Yeah...I began to realize that as well...until it came to me that...these people...they didn’t care...they didn’t care about me as a person, they didn’t care about the fact that I had never once meant any harm to them, all they saw was an opportunity to brush their prejudices under the rug and make me look like some...some...joke. All those compliments, all those sayings of me being the best thing to happen to this town, none of it was genuine, they only made me feel special to make me forget about all the times they treated me harshly...and it was then when I began to fall into a bit of a depression...and it took a toll on my relationship with Jenna… 

**Steele:** So...what happened then with her…?

**Balto:** [ _ sighs _ ] Not long after we had pups, things between us started to become...complicated...like, the spark we originally had...if it was even there to begin with...wasn’t there anymore...I was starting to have feelings that maybe we rushed things too quickly...after all, while Jenna was one of the few people who was nice to me before the pandemic, I feel like I took advantage of that for my motivation in getting the medicine back to Nome...over the sick children suffering from illness...looking back on it...I was incredibly shallow to put my feelings for a girl over a crisis where people were sick and dying...and the way the village treated me afterwards didn’t help matters either so...so...I-I couldn’t...I couldn’t do it anymore...and neither could Jenna...nothing she tried seemed to be able to get me into a better state of mind or to spice up our relationship...so we broke it off not too long ago… 

**Steele:** Oh...I see…I’m...sorry to hear that...

**Balto:** Yeah...well, it couldn’t be helped, I suppose...um, Steele...are you...still into her?

**Steele:** I’m not into her...nor into any chicks for that matter… 

**Balto:** I...what?

**Steele:** [ _ sighs _ ] Yeah, big shocker, the furry version of Gaston isn’t into hero boy’s gal...or, ex-gal to be specific...but, yeah, I came to the conclusion that I just couldn’t hold a stable relationship with a chick, it just wasn’t in my style...it also brought to light of who I actually was in terms of...well, intimacy…

**Balto:** Wait, so does that mean you’re… 

**Steele:** Yuuuuuuuup. Exactly that...you know, not many people know about this, but back in my days of being top dog for the sled team, we found ways in taking care of those...urges…

**Balto:** [ _ blushes and coughs _ ] Uh, y-yeah, I’m sure… 

**Steele:** Yeah...anyways, I’ve a question...you currently seeing anyone…?

**Balto:** Well...n-no, I’m not...why do you ask…?

**Steele:** Well...I was just wondering is all...you know...I never thought I’d say this...but I feel like the two of us are the only ones who really...get each other…if you know what I mean… 

**Balto:** Um...well...I suppose when you put it that way...I can agree on that...after all, you’re the only person who I’ve felt confident enough to really disclose what’s troubling me...and I’ll admit...I’m...sorry you had to go through all time of being labeled as the scourge of Nome. It helped me more in realizing that, well…the people in the village were merely stringing me along...you, on the other hand, ironically look like the only genuine person coming from that place as of now… 

**Steele:** Huh...neve thought I’d hear you say that...but I appreciate it...also, all that time helped me realize that you know...maybe wolves aren’t so bad after all...especially the ones with as much heart as you have…

**Balto:** Oh...well...thank you…[ _ his ears suddenly flutter up the sound of something in the distance _ ]...uh, do you hear that? 

**Steele:** Huh...wait...I think...I can hear it as well...even see it...something...glowing coming from the woods… 

**Balto:** Strange...you wanna...go see what it is…?

**Steele:** I mean…couldn’t hurt, I suppose… 

[ _ the two canines stand up from the steps and begin to make their way into the forest _ ]

[ _ meanwhile, Dawn is in front of a luminous white glow _ ] 

**Dawn:** I see you got my message...it’s been a while, hasn’t it? [ _ she then senses that there is a precedence among them _ ] Ah...and it seems you’ve done more than your fair share…

[ _ out from the trees appears Balto and Steele, initially squinting at the life before their eyes widen, Balto in particular is stunned at what he sees _ ] 

**Balto:** Is...is that...who I think it is…?

[ _ in front of Dawn is a lupine with fur coat as white as snow, all bare in form, with what appears to be a contemplative look on its face _ ] 

**Dawn:** I take that you’ve met the spirit of the White Wolf? 

**Balto:** Why...yes...back during when I was struggling through the mountains in that blizzard, he came to me in my time of guidance...I-I just...how is that you’ve- 

**Dawn:** I’m deeply connected with the animals of the forest, including their spirits. I was able to communicate with the White Wolf for I had a matter that needed attendance, revolving around you two… 

**Steele:** Wait...are you saying that…

**White Wolf:** While I had come on behalf of Dawn’s request for this situation, I did not have anything to do with you two patching up your differences, I sensed it, but I did not see the need to interfere...however, I know for a fact that you are the one known as Steele. 

**Steele:** I...yes…

**White Wolf:** Well, I know that you’ve not had the best track record with our kind, a past of prejudice and beration, I would think you need to be severely punished for said actions... _ however _ , it is clear to me that you have seen just what it’s like to be on the other end of the stick, so I believe that you have suffered enough in your little endeavor… 

**Steele:** That’d be putting it lightly...but you’re right on the dot with that statement...it really sucked major ass having to deal with being all isolated from society, but I suppose you could say it was the wake up call I sorely needed...

**White Wolf:** Truer words were never spoken, however, I can tell by the looks of things that the two of you seem to have settled your long drawn out quarrel, so I take it we can leave it at that...but can I ask of you that you under any circumstances will never slip back into your old ways of vulgarity and discrimination?

**Steele:** [ _ senses the authority in the white lupine’s voice and clears his throat _ ] You have my word, spirit, sir...by the way, I gotta ask...what’s your name? 

**White Wolf:** I do not go under a single alias as I merely go under the title of…”the White Wolf”. 

[ _ suddenly, the Aurora from above starts to shine, signaling the spirit’s departure _ ] 

**White Wolf:** Well, I believe that my time down here has come to a close, but I shall leave you all with a reminder that I’m always watching…

[ _ the spirit flies up into the aurora of fellow animals running in a herd as the light finally disappears, leaving the three mortals on the ground _ ]

**Steele:** Whoa...I just...whoa...

**Balto:** What an experience, never thought I would see him ever again…[ _ turns to Dawn _ ]...you really are a work of magic, aren’t you? 

**Dawn:** Twas only doing my part in trying to bring a little light into your situation, although I always wondered why you referred to the spirit as such as a female and as your birth mother in your second film. 

**Balto:** [ _ hilts an embarrassed breath _ ] Uh...laziness on the director of the film in that case...oh God, that was so humiliating… 

**Steele:** Yeah...I heard about that...kinda did ya’ dirty in that endeavor, didn’t they? [ _ chuckles _ ] 

**Balto:** You’ve  _ no  _ idea…

**Steele:** Heh, imagine they call you back for another film after all this time and they find out you’re now friendly with your rival. [ _ chuckles _ ] The looks on their faces I can imagine. 

**Balto:** Hehe, yeah, that would be pretty amusing to say the least...you know, in all my life, I never expected to be having a casual conversation with you. 

**Steele:** Same goes from me to you...but hey, life’s full of surprises, ain’t it? 

**Balto:** Yeah...you’re right there.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Dawn:** One would think it would be impossible to see Balto and Steele utter anything that wasn’t in defense, but I had a feeling that the two of them would have seen the light in each other. It was truly beautiful…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to morning and then to the interior of the spa hotel where Team Pulverizer is seen eating breakfast. Rufus notices that the two dogs from Nome are speaking to each other in a rather non-defensive tone and raises a brow _ ] 

**Rufus:** I say, have the lovebirds reconciled their quarrel? 

**Balto:** [ _ blushes at the term “lovebirds” _ ] Well, I guess you could say- 

**Steele:** That it looks like foxy wanted a piece of the action. 

**Rufus:** [ _ a light shade of red appears on his face as he clears his throat _ ] Um…

**Steele:** If you wanted to join in, you could have just asked. 

**Balto:** Um, Steele, what are you…

**Steele:** Lookit him all flustered, it’s priceless.

**Balto:** [ _ looks to see Rufus trying to recompose himself and can’t help but giggle _ ] Yeah, I suppose it is.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rufus:** [ _ clears throat _ ] Well...it appears I’ve fulfilled my end of the bargain, and it looks like no one can use this as leverage against me, now that Balto and Steele are at peace, I suppose all I have to do is sit back and...watch from the sidelines...um, what was that? [ _ lets out a nervous chuckle _ ] It also sounded like I was, nah, there’s no way…[ _ his right eye twitches _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rarity:** Well, this is new, never expected to see those two talk so peacefully to one another, but I can’t say it isn’t a welcome improvement. 

**Dawn:** Indeed, it brings me relief to see that even the most antithetical of beings can find in themselves to bring out the peace in each other. 

**Loudspeaker:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Attention, campers! You might wanna finish up whatever you’re doing as you’re gonna need your wits about for today’s challenge! And believe me, this will be very difficult for some of you! [ _ chuckles _ ] Meet me in the center of the forest in ten! 

**Rarity:** Now if only  _ he _ could find peace in himself…

[ _ scene cuts to the center of the forest where the contestants are standing before the host _ ] 

**Chris:** Today’s challenge promises to test your ability of accuracy, as well as how well you can hold a weapon. 

**Robin:** So, would I be correct in assuming that the theme is archery? 

**Chris:** Close, but a little more on the modern side. You will indeed be shooting at targets, but instead of using the bow and arrow, you’ll be using...rifles! [ _ pulls out and cocks it _ ] 

**Jo:** Heh, now this is what I’m talkin’ about. 

**Robin:** Oh...dear…

**Axel:** Somethin’ the matter, slick?

**Robin:** Well, I admit that while the arrow is my speciality, I’m not exactly the most...coordinated when it comes to firearms…

**Axel:** Ooooh, I see...well, I wouldn’t worry too much about it when you’ve got me to assist. 

**Robin:** I take it you’ve experience in this department?

**Axel:** Heh, Pops showed me a bit a dis stuff back when I was a lil pup. I’ve picked up a few tips. 

**Chris:** The way the targets are laid is the white zone gives you either one or two points, the black zone gives you either three or four points, the blue zone gives you either five or six points, the red zone gives you either seven or eight points, the outer yellow zone gives you nine points and the center of the target gives you a broad ten points. The team with the most points win the challenge and is safe from elimination. Oh, and to push up the ante, you’ll be shooting at deer props where the target lies! 

[ _ scene shifts over to the shooting grounds where the deer are all lined up with targets on their middle section _ ]

**Dawn:** [ _ gasps _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Dawn:** I’m already not a fan of using weapons, but to shoot at an animal is unthinkable! Even if it’s just a prop, it’s still as disingenuous!

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Chris:** Team Pulverizer, seeing as you have an extra member, one of you will be sitting out for this challenge. 

**Dawn:** [ _ sighs _ ] Then I’d like to-

**Chris:** One of you will be sitting out for this challenge...under my decision.

**Dawn:** [ _ gulps _ ] 

**Chris:** Seeing as he led the team to victory in the last challenge, I decree that Steele will be sitting out for Team Pulverizer! 

**Steele:** Hmph…

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Steele:** Chris knows damn well that without me on the field, our team’s gonna be at a disadvantage. So that slimy son of a bitch kept in the person who wants nothing to do with this challenge over someone who could actually provide their services...jackass.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants standing in line according; Balto, Rarity, Rufus, and Dawn for Team Pulverizer, Jo, Axel, Anne Maria, and Robin for Team Punisher _ ] 

**Chris:** Alright, teams! Time to see who’s got a sharp eye, first up, we have Balto vs. Jo! 

**Jo:** Might wanna think about turning tail cuz I got this one in the bag. 

**Balto:** Hmm, don’t be too sure of yourself…[ _ looks straight ahead at the deer target _ ]...this feels so wrong…

**Chris:** Ready! [ _ Balto and Jo hold up their rifles at the ready _ ] Aim! [ _ the two contestants close one eye to get a direct view of the target as they position their rifles _ ] Aaaaaand FIRE! 

[ _ the two rifles go off, making an impact on the target. Upon further inspection, Jo’s bullet landed in the inner red circle, while Balto’s bullet landed in the outer blue circle _ ] 

**Jo:** Ha! She shoots, she scores! 

**Chris:** And Jo puts Team Punisher up at eight points, while Balto earns Team Pulverizer a measly five points. Tough luck. [ _ chuckles _ ] 

**Balto:** Hmph. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Jo:** Usually, girls would try and stay as far away from guns back from where I come. Not this girl, I’ve had experience with guns ever since Grandad took me on my first hunting trip. [ _ sighs _ ] Good times. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Chris:** Next up, we have Rarity vs. Axel! 

**Rarity:** [ _ as she walks up to the white line _ ] Oh, dear, I’m not so sure about this…

**Axel:** It’s all in the technique, violet. Nothing much to it. 

**Rarity:** [ _ under her breath _ ] Oh, I’m sure you would know…

**Chris:** Ready! [ _ Rarity and Axel hold up their rifles at the ready _ ] Aim! [ _ the two contestants close one eye to get a direct view of the target as they position their rifles _ ] And FIRE!!! [ _ the two rifles go off, making an impact on the target. Further inspection reveals that Axel’s bullet landed in the outer red circle, while Rarity’s bullet landed in the inner black circle _ ] 

**Rarity:** Oh, hayneedles… 

**Axel:** [ _ blows the smoke from the rifle _ ] And that’s how we do it. 

**Chris:** And Axel continues Team Punisher’s lead with seven points, rounding up to a total of fifteen! Meanwhile, Rarity’s sucktacular aim earns Team Pulverizer four points, rounding up to a total of nine. The Pulverizers are gonna need a miracle at this rate to get out of heading to elimination. The question is, will they be able to pull it off? Find out the answer to that after the break! 

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ] 

**Chris:** We’re back and from where we last left off, the score is 15-9, Team Punisher! Can Team Pulverizer swipe away the lead? Time to find out with Rufus vs. Anne Maria! 

**Anne Maria:** [ _ as she walks up to the white line _ ] Alright, bullseye, it’s just you, me and dis bullet that’s gonna go right through ya’...

**Rufus:** [ _ stares intently at the target with stilted eyes _ ] Hmm...just aim...for the center…

**Chris:** Ready! [ _ Rufus and Anne Maria hold up their rifles at the ready _ ] Aim! [ _ the two contestants close one eye to get a direct view of the target as they position their rifles _ ] And FIRE!!! [ _ the two rifles go off, making an impact on the target _ ]

**Anne Maria:** Ho yeah! Who’s the smartest tool in the shed?! 

**Chris:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Obviously not you. 

**Anne Maria:** I beg ya’ pardon? 

**Chris:** It turns out that Anne Maria shot the outer black zone, earning only three points for her team, bringing that total up to eighteen. In a stunning turn of events, Rufus managed to hit the outer yellow zone, earning nine points for his team, which brings Team Pulverizer’s total up to eighteen! 

**Anne Maria:** [ _ throws down her rifle in disgust _ ] Agh! Stupid rifle, prolly broken anyways…[ _ snorts off indignantly _ ] 

**Rufus:** [ _ with a satisfied grin _ ] Hmm, looks like I showed them. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rufus:** The trick is to imagine your target as something you want to hit with pure accuracy. For me, I imagined Mao Mao’s face. Sadistic, yes. Warranted...also yes. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Chris:** Alright, time for the final round! Both teams are currently tied at 18-all, so let’s see which team’ll come out on top! To the right, we have Dawn shooting for Team Pulverizer! [ _ Dawn looks down at the rifle with an uneasy expression and then at the deer target, feeling rather pale, if it were even possible _ ] And to the left, we have Robin shooting for Team Punisher! [ _ Robin steps up to the white line looking rather uneasy _ ] 

**Robin:** Oh, dear...come on, Robin, it’s not that different from an arrow, just...more...modern…

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Robin:** I know it looks rather unnatural for me to be so uneasy about a weapon, but when you’re used to mainly using something you’re good at, as opposed to something you’ve just picked up, the feeling of anxiety can’t escape you. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Axel:** [ _ as he stops alongside the vulpine _ ] Hey, Robbie...you alright there…?

**Robin:** To be completely honest...no…

**Axel:** It’ll be alright, I swear...just imagine it’s like a bow and arrow.

**Robin:** But the feel...it’s so...different…

**Axel:** It’s still shooting, and I know you fancy to shoot. Now...you gonna let that gun take control of you, or you take control a’ that gun? 

**Robin:** Well...I…[ _ inhales...and then exhales _ ]...alright then...I’ll take your word on it…

**Axel:** And for a lil extra motivation…~ [ _ pecks the fox on the cheek before scampering away to the sidelines _ ] 

**Robin:** [ _ blushes slightly at this _ ]...oh, you cheeky wolf...but that’s what fascinates me about you…~

**Balto:** [ _ approaches a rather nervous-looking Dawn _ ] Are you alright there? 

**Dawn:** Um, well, I would say…

**Chris:** Time to start shooting, people! 

**Dawn:** ...perfectly fine, yes! [ _ tries to walk away coolly, but still looks rather unnerved, leaving behind a rather concerned wolfdog _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Dawn:** I can do it, it’s no big deal, it’s just shooting a gun onto a target...a target that looks like a deer...oooh, why do I have a feeling Chris did this on purpose?

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Chris:** Gee, I wonder who’s idea it was to have the targets resemble animals. I wonder…[ _ chuckles _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ the two contestants stand up to the white line, trying to look as calm as possible _ ]

**Chris:** Ready! [ _ Dawn lifts up her rifle at the ready _ ] Aim! [ _ Robin closes one eye to get a direct view of the target, mere drops of sweat trickling down his face _ ] Aaaaaaaaand…[ _ scene splits into a double screen to show the moonchild and the fox about to shoot _ ]...FIRE!!! 

[ _ the sound of a rifle goes off, followed by the impact of a target being hit. Everyone watches intently to see the results. The scene cuts to the dissipating smoke revealing Robin having hit the target right in the middle of the yellow zone _ ] 

**Chris:** Whoa...Robin scores a bullseye for Team Punisher, bringing their total up to twenty-eight! 

[ _ the members of Team Punisher cheer for this victory as Robin lets out a sigh of relief _ ] 

**Chris:** And it appears that Dawn has yet to shoot her rifle. 

[ _ scene cuts to Dawn shaking uncontrollably as she remains in place _ ] 

**Rarity:** Dawn? Are you alright, darling? 

**Steele:** Oh no…[ _ facepalms and then under his breath _ ] Chris, you sick f**k…

**Dawn:** I...I…[ _ lets down her rifle with a look of defeat _ ]...I can’t do it…

**Chris:** Well, I guess Dawn’s refusal to shoot leaves Team Pulverizer at eighteen to Team Punisher’s twenty-eight, meaning...Team Punisher wins the challenge! 

**Jo:** Ha-ha, yes! 

**Anne Maria:** Oh, yeah, we in da’ hotel tonight, baby! 

**Axel:** [ _ puts a hand on Robin’s shoulder _ ] And you win an extra something tonight~

**Robin:** Oh, you~ But thank you for that earlier...you’re a great help.

**Axel:** Aye, I’m just lookin’ out for my foxy. 

**Chris:** As for you, Team Pulverizer, I’ll be seeing your sorry butts at the campfire ceremony tonight. [ _ chuckles as he walks past the forlorn Team Pulverizer _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to evening where Balto and Steele are seen sitting on the steps of the cabins _ ]

**Balto:** I feel so bad for Dawn...I know she cost us the challenge, but it was out of anxiety...surely you can understand that…

**Steele:** A long time ago, I wouldn’t have given two shits unless everyone was performing at their best...but now...I dunno…

[ _ unbeknownst to the two canines, Dawn is watching them from behind one of the sides of the cabin with a somber look on her face. She then turns around to face an individual off-screen _ ]

**Dawn:** I have a request for you…

[ _ scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ] 

**Chris:** Welcome back, Team Pulverizer. I gotta say, it must suck having lost the challenge due to someone nearly wetting their pants. [ _ chuckles before he sees the glowering looks the contestants are giving him, barring Dawn who’s looking down at the ground with a downcast expression on her face _ ] Yeesh, have a sense of humor, people. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Balto:** Okay, I have to ask, is everything a joke to that host? Is nothing sacred? 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Chris:** The following players are safe: Balto [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]...Steele [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]...and Rufus [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]. Ladies, this is the final marshmallow of the night. Rarity, you could be going home because you’ve been on this show more times than anyone else, meaning that some people see you as an outsider. Dawn, you could be going home because you let your anxiety get the better of you and cost your team the challenge. Also because your whole thing about reading auras is creepy as hell. Without further ado, the last person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Rarity! 

**Rarity:** [ _ breathes a sigh of relief as she catches the marshmallow _ ]

**Dawn:** [ _ sighs sadly and stands up _ ] It was my own undoing...I shall be led to the dock if you will.

[ _ scene cuts to the Dock of Shame as the members of Team Pulverizer stand at attention as Dawn boards the Boat of Losers _ ] 

**Dawn:** Farewell, my friends. Be safe as I shall never forget you…

[ _ the boat departs from the dock and sails off into the night before disappearing into the distance _ ] 

**Chris:** I guess you could say that Dawn’s done for. [ _ chuckles _ ] 

**Steele:** My God, you suck at puns. 

**Chris:** Who’s next to crumble under the pressure and be booted off this show? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Reloaded!

[ _ scene cuts to black as the episode ends _ ] 


	7. Style Over Substance

**Chapter Seven: Style Over Substance**

**Chris:** [ _ narrating _ ] Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, the teams went on a little deer hunt, well, more like shot at targets resembling deer props with rifles! Meanwhile, in a stunning turn of events, as well as some weird mystical...stuff, the canines of Nome, Balto and Steele, officially put an end to their quarrel after giving out their emotions to one another, along with a little help from everyone’s favorite moonchild, Dawn. Unfortunately for Team Pulverizer, it was her anxiety of being unable to shoot at anything resembling something from Mother Nature, and resulted in their team losing the challenge. Meanwhile, Robin’s initial anxiety about using a firearm led to him overcoming his adversity in scoring Team Punisher the win! In the end, it was a sad and somber Dawn who walked the Dock of Shame and left the island for good. Hey, at least she didn’t get tossed like a trash bag this time, not that I would have minded a second round. [ _ chuckles, on-screen _ ] Eight players remain, who’s still willing to take the pain? Find out right here on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ cue theme song, the episode continues _ ]

[ _ scene shows the interior of the spa hotel. It shifts over to Anne Maria walking out of the steaming bathroom and towards the girls’ bedroom _ ] 

**Anne Maria:** [ _ as she plops onto the bed _ ] Haaaaaa, this is the life. Livin’ like a queen, das what I am. 

[ _ at that moment, Jo walks into the room with a pompous demeanor _ ]

**Jo:** And thus another victory is secured through my expertise and leadership. 

**Anne Maria:** Oh, God, here we go… 

**Jo:** You say somethin’, poof head? 

**Anne Maria:** Actually,  _ yes _ , I  _ did _ . I don’t need ta’ hear you braggin’ about you being some hotshot who can do anythin’ just you’re the “leader” or somethin’. 

**Jo:** Except  _ I  _ actually have something to congratulate myself on because I’m an actual valuable asset to the team, not like your piss-poor performance today was anything to be cheery over. 

**Anne Maria:** Dat gun was rigged and you know it! 

**Jo:** Oh, bulls**t! You just don’t know how to do anything besides hairspray and nail polish! All that generic girly crap, UGH! 

**Anne Maria:** And you don’t know how to do anythin’ besides yellin’ at people and lookin’ like a dude! Have you taken a look at ya’self ever?!

**Jo:** I don’t need any stupid makeup on my face or on any part of my body to look feminine. Like I give a s**t about trying to look like those bare bone, superficial runway models who you could break like a twig or in your case smearing paint all over my body! 

**Anne Maria:** Oh! Whoa, whoa, whoa! You did  _ not  _ just insult da’ tan! 

**Jo:** Oh, and so what if I did? What are you gonna do about it,  _ bitch _ ? 

**Anne Maria:** You wanna throw down, sista?! Cuz I can throw down, Jersey style! 

**Jo:** Hah! I could turn you into mincemeat if I wanted to! I’ve kicked quite a bit of ass in my time and I’m still rarin’ to go! 

**Anne Maria:** You say dat now, but you’re gonna find out what happens when you mess with da tan! 

[ _ the two females start to roughhouse with one another as the scene shifts over to the males’ bedroom where Robin and Axel are listening to the noise from the other side of the wall _ ] 

**Axel:** Yeeeesh, them gals sure like to wrestle. 

**Robin:** I must say, I’m glad that the two of us aren’t engaging in such heated activity. 

**Axel:** Weeeeell, we could engage in some other  _ activity  _ if ya’ know what I mean~ [ _ wiggles his eyebrows _ ] 

**Robin:** Oooooh, you and your ways of making everything suggestive~ Still, I would just like to thank you for what you did for me today.

**Axel:** Aww, well, I was just lookin’ out for my favorite red foxy. It’s what any good partner would do for their own. On the streets, we look out for our own no matter what, all got each other’s backs, stickin’ together like a pack. 

**Robin:** Well, I certainly know that feeling...well, I used to before I forgot about it before getting it back…

**Axel:** You mean...you know…

**Robin:** The very thing...I remember the days of when Little John and I would prance around the forest for as long as I can remember, from the time of our youth, we were inseparable, working alongside each other for the good of the common people. That was until my...feelings for Maid Marian started to arise as I started to have visions of reliving that childhood memory of us together, but this time, something more...throughout the whole debacle, I was trying to perform my duties while at the same time trying to prove my worth to take Marian’s hand in mine, as if she was now the most important person in my life, more important than the partner who had stuck with me for all those years...he might not have shown it, but it was apparent enough that Little John wasn’t taking this new side of me when me and Marian eventually married and I began to dedicate my life to her...while she wasn’t malicious or disgraceful towards me, after a while, it was starting to become clear to me that I just...didn’t fit in her world, I could never get used to dressing up professionally or having to act more like a gentleman, the happiest years of my life was when I had my freedom...and Little John by my side… 

**Axel:** Whoa...I mean...whoa...so...are you and him…

**Robin:** The two of us have reconciled our previous relationship, even if I had to give a long apology from the heart to Little John who had every right to be disappointed with me for my callous decision of choosing a childhood fantasy over a partnership that had been built on for many years.

**Axel:** Wow...that’s some deep stuff, Rob...tho I’m glad to see ya’ being chipper in spite of it all.

**Robin:** Well, I try not to let negativity get to me as I like to look on the positive side of life, amidst all the fighting and banter, it’s nice to have a state of peace in all this, especially during the likes of being on a reality show that can damage you both physically and mentally.

**Axel:** Heh, amen to that, brotha’.

[ _ just then, a loud crash is heard from the other side of the wall as the two males turn their heads to the wall _ ] 

**Axel:** I see the wildcats are still dukin’ it out. Heh, imagine that, while the girls are out beatin’ the s**t out of each other, we’re bein’ all sappy and sensitive to one another.

**Robin:** Well, I particularly don’t mind that we’re doing the latter, especially since I’m the presence of someone so... _ grrrrraceful _ ~

**Axel:** Oooooh, I like the way you rrrrrrroll your tongue like that~ Bet you could put it to good use somewhere else~

**Robin:** Oh, and just where would you suggest I do that, ma’ dear?~

**Axel:** How about I...show ya’?~ 

[ _ the grey wolf pulls the red fox by the shoulders onto their bed into a rather comical kissing spree _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Robin:** It’s so nice to have a partner like Axel, I’ve never felt this free to express myself since the days when it was just me and Little John. Oh, and if you’re watching this, old friend, I believe you would like Axel, in more ways than one. [ _ winks _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Axel:** If there’s one thing I like about Robin, it’s his sweet honesty. Coming out like that to me was both the cutest and most heartfelt thing I’ve ever seen. The man’s clearly been through a lot to come to that point and I’m glad to be the one to hear him out, and they say us gangsters can’t be all sensitive for another’s feelings. Pfft, get outta here with dat s**t. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the cabins where Balto and Steele are seen sitting on the steps _ ] 

**Balto:** [ _ sighs _ ] I still feel bad that Dawn got eliminated. She was a nice girl when all said and done, even if she was a little...different with her being able to auras and things like that...still, it was what made her interesting. 

**Steele:** Yeah...I get what you mean...not a bad kid, I’ll admit...but still, I think we can at least agree that it’s nice not have to have kind overlaying tension between us, seeing as she was at least able to assist us with that…

**Balto:** Yeah...and I guess Rufus kept his end of the bargain so-

**Steele:** Bargain? What’s this then?

**Balto:** Oh...well, Rufus made a deal with me that if I didn’t eventually tell you about my...thing, he would tell it to you himself, given that he heard me and Dawn talking about it not too long ago…

**Steele:** Cheeky f**ker, ain’t he...perhaps he needs a bit of a  _ lesson _ taught to him…

**Balto:** Now, wait a moment, he wasn’t inherently malicious about it...or at least I think, and he does seem to be a man of his word...so I think we can let him off the hook...although, is it just weird, or did I see him trying to flirt with you a couple days ago?

**Steele:** No kidding, he was playing all these...word games with me the night before...heh, maybe he just wants some if ya’ know what I mean.

**Balto:** [ _ blushes _ ] Oh, stop…

[ _ unbeknowst to the two, as the scene cuts to the interior of the males’ side of the cabins, Rufus is seen still awake, seemingly listening to the conversation intently _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rufus:** I can’t fall asleep. For some reason, listening to those two has become a bit of an addiction for me, almost like...what, could it be that I’m...oh, no, definitely not, they’re probably not even going that far...ugh, there it goes again! What is going on, am I feeling the need for...companionship…?

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the females’ side of the cabins where Rarity is seen trying to fall asleep _ ] 

**Rarity:** You know...I never realized how lonely these cabins can be without other people around...it’s rather daunting actually…

[ _ just then, an owl hoots from outside, using the unicorn to pull the sheets over her face _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rarity:** It feels good to have gotten past my highest placement from the last time I competed, but seeing as I’m the only girl left on the team, as well as the fact that I just barely escaped elimination last time, I need to be wary of my current position in the game. No doubt that if we lose the next challenge, I’m going to be on the chopping block, unless I can think of a plan. With any luck, if we do win the next challenge, no elimination for me as a golden ticket to the merge. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to morning as the sun is seen peaking over the horizon. It then cuts to the interior of the spa hotel where Team Punisher is seen eating breakfast in the dining hall. While Robin and Axel are seen contently eating with one another, Jo and Anne Maria are giving each other death glares as they eat _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Anne Maria:** I’ve heard people say dat Jo is the “betta version” of Eva. If ya’ ask me, she’s hardly the betta version of anything!

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Jo:** Personally, I’m not intimidated by the likes of Anne Maria as I’ve got something she doesn’t: allies. I’ve got Robin and Axel on my side so it’s only a matter a’ time before the Jersey Reject gets the boot, and I’ll make  _ sure _ of that. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Loudspeaker:** Attention, teams! Please report to the beach for today’s challenge! You might wanna be ready to get all done and dirty,  _ ladies _ ! [ _ chuckles _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants walking to the beach through the forest. On Team Punisher’s side, Jo and Anne Maria are seen still glaring at each other _ ] 

**Axel:** [ _ to Robin _ ] Yikes, them gals be glarin’ daggers at each other for a while now. 

**Robin:** Indeed, I can only hope that their rationale doesn’t distract them from the day’s challenge. 

[ _ scene shifts over to Team Pulverizer as Rufus is seen giving an awkward stare at Balto and Steele in front of him _ ] 

**Rarity:** What are you doing?

**Rufus:** [ _ snaps out of his gaze _ ] What, huh? Oh, it’s just you...nothing…

**Rarity:** Rrrrrrright...you’re hiding something, aren’t you? 

**Rufus:** [ _ scoffs _ ] Whatever’s on my mind is none of your business, so leave it be. 

**Rarity:** Fine, have it your way, I won’t press on…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rufus:** Phew, that was a close one. I honestly don’t know what’s happening to me as of late, why can’t I just look at those two normally...my God, I think I have that…”thing”. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the beach as the contestants stand before Chris _ ] 

**Chris:** Today’s challenge is a good old fashioned treasure hunt. You see, it appears that the key to the spa hotel has been lost and buried somewhere on the beach. Where it’s buried is for  _ you _ to find out. 

**Rarity:** I have a question, where are the shovels?

**Chris:** Here’s a better question; who said anything about shovels? For this challenge, it’s all in your hands to dig up the key, that cool,  _ Rarity _ ? _ [chuckles as he sees the fashionista cringe as she looks down at her nails _ ]

**Anne Maria:** Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! You kiddin’ me right now? I ain’t about ta’ ruin dese nails! Especially afta’ I had them polished! 

**Jo:** Oh, you’re digging! I don’t care if you’re the Queen of England, either you dig, or I’m gonna stick your head in the sand! 

**Anne Maria:** Oh, you wanna second round, I see. [ _ punches her palm with her fist _ ] 

**Chris:** Ladies, as much as I’m sure we’d all love to see you brutally maime one another, ya’ might wanna conserve that energy for participation in the challenge...or don’t and give me a real catfight. [ _ chuckles _ ]

[ _ the two girls glare at the host, then at each other, then turn their backs with a huff _ ] 

**Chris:** Right then, first one to find the key wins invincibility for their team and a night at the spa hotel, the losing team will be sending someone home on a journey to Loserville! Aaaaaaaaand...go! [ _ blows the air horn _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants looking in various spots on the beach to dig _ ] 

**Rarity:** [ _ as she digs near some rocks _ ] Ooooooh, there’s bits of sand in my nails...I need a bath after this…[ _ suddenly, she feels contact with something solid _ ]...wait a minute, I think I…[up _ on pulling out the object from the sand, it’s revealed to be a part of a chain _ ]...phooey…

[ _ scene cuts to Anne Maria standing on another section of the beach. Once she’s sure nobody’s looking, she pulls out her nail filer and begins to file away at her nails _ ] 

**Anne Maria:** Heh, dat Jo wouldn’t know a thing about proper care…

**Jo:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Hey! Tan in a can! [ _ on-screen _ ] What’d I say about digging?! 

**Anne Maria:** Hey, I’m searchin’, alright?! No need to get ya’ knots in a twist! 

**Jo:** I have every right to do so when you sit around on your lazy ass and don’t do s**t! 

**Anne Maria:** How about you get ya’ loudmouth outta my face before I sock it?! 

**Jo:** You think you scare me, don’t ya’?

**Anne Maria:** I’ve actually got da guts to stand up to an intolerant bitch like ya’self! 

**Jo:** This “bitch” has been carrying this team since day one! I practically carried you and the other maggots back on Revenge of the Island! And if I recall, you quit the show because you thought you found some priceless diamond that was actually a fraud, real smart move on your part.

**Anne Maria:** Hey, don’t you eva’ bring that up in front a’ me! Don’t forget, you got voted out by your underling turnin’ on you, guess you ain’t as powerful as you think, especially seein’ as you got the third boot in the All Stars season! 

**Jo:** That s**t was bogus on both occasions, I know it, you know it, everyone knows it! 

**Anne Maria:** Pfft, yeah, keep tellin’ ya’self that! 

**Chef:** [ _ with a megaphone in hand _ ] Hey, you white girls gon’ keep bitchin, or you gon’ start diggin’?! Cause lemme tell you that hearing you two squawking is givin’ me a headache and you do  _ not _ wanna know what happens when I get a headache! 

[ _ the two girls stare at Chef rather apprehensive, then they glance at each other, then they walk off in separate directions _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Chef:** Those two have been at it fa’ over a week now and if I had to hear one more instance of them shouting over some bulldung I couldn’t care less ova’, somebody’s gon’ get hurt…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Robin and Axel searching near a rockface _ ] 

**Axel:** Ya’ know, I gotta say, I think it’s about time we split the wildebeests apart, if ya’ know what I mean.

**Robin:** Hmm, yes, I do agree that all this arguing is getting rather...overdone. I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen those two exchange so much as a friendly greeting with one another. 

**Axel:** Personally, I say if we lose, snookie’s the one gettin’ the boot. After all, we got ourselves aligned with Jo and even if she’s a grade A bitch, she’s at least got the “leader” aspect to back it up. 

**Robin:** Well, I suppose you have a point there.

[ _ scene cuts to Chris having watched the discussion from a distance _ ] 

**Chris:** Ya’ know, it’s funny when you think about it, it’s normally the girls trying to stop the guys from beating each other, but in this case, it’s the other way around. Then again, these guys definitely got some girl in them, if ya’ know what I mean. [ _ chuckles _ ] As the teams continue to search, it’s still anyone’s game. Who will be the one to find the key and win the challenge for their team? Find out when we return on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ] 

[ _ scene shows Balto and Steele digging near the shore, many holes surrounding the area _ ] 

**Steele:** I swear to God, the bastard must have chucked the key into the lake or something cuz this is f**king ridiculous. 

**Balto:** [ _ sighs _ ] Can’t say I disagree with you there, I feel like I’ve got sand in my...everything.

[ _ scene cuts to Rufus digging just a few yards away, watching the two Nome canines with envy _ ] 

**Rufus:** [ _ groans _ ] Get a hold of yourself, Rufus, you were just fine a few days ago, but they look so...content with one another…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rufus:** [ _ sighs _ ] I might as well come to terms with it; I envy those two. While they overcome their adversity, I’m still stuck on my own, still stuck with having to survive with life on the lamb, only to be reminded of the time when that stupid Mao Mao made a complete fool of me and then had to top it off with screwing with my mind. If someone with a track record like Steele’s can find someone to be content with...why can’t I after all I’ve been through…?

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Anne Maria digging into the sand with a deep scowl on her face _ ] 

**Anne Maria:** Lousy Chris, lousy Jo, makin’ me ruin my pedicure, this two-bit show ain’t my style in the slightest...ya’ know, I think momma might have a plan that’ll please everyone…[ _ sees Robin and Axel digging not too far away from her and then goes up to them _ ]...you two got a minute? 

[ _ scene cuts to Jo digging near the shore, looking rather aggravated _ ] 

**Jo:** Argh, this is stupid! That key could be anywhere on this beach! Stupid host and his stupid challenges and his…[ _ descends into incohernt grumbling _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to Rarity searching for another place to dig _ ]

**Rarity:** Okay, it’s been several hours and still...nothing...great...hmm? [sees Chris sitting on a deckchair, drinking from a coconut] Wait...could it be that…?

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rarity:** It was then when I realized, this entire time, the key had been right under our noses in the most obvious spot possible, it would only make sense that Chris would hide it where we would least expect it. Of course, I had a little…”fun” with that endeavor.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rarity:** [ _ whistles innocently as she lights up her horn...and then aims underneath the deckchair, causing a burst of sand _ ] 

**Chris:** WAH! [ _ coughs _ ] What the heck was that?! 

**Rarity:** [ _ as she approaches the location _ ] Oh, nothing much...but, I do believe I found something…[ _ reaches down into the sand and pulls out the key _ ]...ta-da! 

**Chris:** [ _ as he cleans himself off _ ] Normally, I’d be uber ticked off with you, but considering you actually used your brains and looked in the place no one would think to look for, I decree that Rarity wins the challenge for Team Pulverizer! 

[ _ Balto and Steele breathe a sigh as they finally settle down from the instance digging _ ] 

**Rufus:** Oh, what a relief…[ _ plops down in the sand from exhaustion _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rarity:** That feeling you get when you win a challenge for the whole time...best feeling ever! [ _ squeals giddly _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Chris:** Team Punisher, I’ll be seeing you at the Campfire Ceremony, hope I didn’t rub any sand in the wounds. [ _ chuckles _ ] 

**Jo:** [ _ kicks at the sand in frustration, but steadies herself before doing anything too rash _ ] Just...you know what to do…

[ _ scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ] 

**Chris:** Welcome back, Team Punisher, it’s all come down to you guys. Which one of you will be heading home tonight, I’m just dying to know. 

**Jo:** [ _ looks toward Anne Maria _ ] What are you looking all smiley about? 

**Anne Maria:** Oh, no reason…

**Jo:** Hmm…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Anne Maria:** I wouldn’t mind winnin’ a million big ones, but not at the expense of all dis. I mean, all dis crazy s**t I’ve had to do on this show simply ain’t worth my time. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Chris:** Alright, now that the votes have been cast, it comes as a surprise to me to see a unanimous vote among you all. As it stands, the vote stands against…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria! 

**Anne Maria:** [ _ stands up _ ] Oh, finally. I can’t wait ta’ get outta’ dis dump. 

[ _ scene cuts to the Dock of Shame as Team Punisher stands at attention as Anne Maria boards the Boat of Losers _ ] 

**Anne Maria:** [ _ breathes a sigh of relief _ ] Hooooo, it’s so good ta’ have some quality time with you, baby…[ _ kisses her can of hairspray as she applies it to her hair _ ] 

**Chef:** [ _ as he smells the fumes from the driver’s cab _ ] Oh, for cryin’ out loud…

[ _ the boat departs from the dock and sets off into the night before it disappears into the distance _ ] 

**Chris:** Well, I guess the atmosphere will be a little easier to breathe without Anne Maria’s noxious fumes. [ _ chuckles _ ] With that, we’re down to seven. Who’s next to take a ride to loserdom, and who will stick around to win the big ones? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ scene cuts to black as the episode ends _ ] 


	8. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter Eight: Surprise, Surprise**

**Chris:** [ _ narrating _ ] Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, the two teams were tasked with finding the key to the spa hotel, buried somewhere on the beach. During the whole event, Jo and Anne Maria continued their feud and they really went at it! I love me a good catfight! [ _ chuckles _ ] Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the spectrum, Robin and Axel continued to be all mushy-gushy with each other, with Robin even having confessed some of his background to the greaser. Man, is that sappy or what? Additionally, it appears that Rufus is now hiding something from the other guys on Team Pulverizer in the form of Balto and Steele, now isn’t that just sweet, he wants a little bit a’ tail himself. [ _ chuckles _ ] Back to the competition, it was Rarity who won the challenge for her team by finding the key in the location nobody would have expected, right under my seat. Gotta say, that girl’s got some real brains for doing so. And that night at the elimination ceremony, Team Punisher said goodbye to Anne Maria who decided that Jersey Girl and Total Drama really don’t go hand in hand in her eyes. Eh, her loss, I suppose. [ _ on-screen _ ] We’re down to the final seven competitors and let me tell you that I got a real big surprise in store for these guys. What’s that, you may ask? Well, if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it? [ _ chuckles _ ] You’ll just have to find out for yourself by watching the latest Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ cue theme song, the episode continues _ ] 

[ _ scene shows the interior of the spa hotel as Rarity is seen walking down the hallway with a satisfied look on her face _ ] 

**Rarity:** [ _ sighs contentedly _ ] I can never get enough of this place, especially since today yours truly got her team into it. If only the living quarters could be this luxurious for both teams, it’s so unsanitary in those cabins…

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rarity:** You know another thing to be thankful for? This is currently the farthest I’ve ever made it on Total Drama, and this time, I intend to go all the way. However, I intend to get there in the most genuine way I manage, why go through all the trouble of backstabbing and making false promises when you can win through your own wits and determination. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the bathroom where the room is seen to be rather steamy as Steele exits from the shower. He approaches the mirror and smirks as he looks about his figure _ ]

**Steele:** Hehehe, my, my, you are one sexy mountain man, aren’t you? No wonder you used to have gals pining all over you, and don’t think I missed a few glances from other guys, you were just that beautiful. And whadda ya’ know, ya’ still are, and I still got me a crowd. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Steele:** What, there’s nothing saying a guy like me can’t brag about des guns. [ _ flexes out his arm _ ] Bet you anything no one would have expected me to get this far, probably would have thought I’d be kicked off much sooner for being too like my old self. Well, sorry to disappoint those people, but this guy’s not going anywhere anytime soon. I’ve made it this far and I ain’t quittin’ now, that million’s got my name written all over it. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the males’ bedroom where Balto and Rufus are seen laying on beds separate one a piece _ ] 

**Balto:** [ _ as he gets underneath the sheets, he sighs contentedly _ ] Now this feels great. Soft beds after a long and stressful day…[ _ looks toward Rufus’ direction and notices the rather stony look on the fox’s face as he appears to be looking straight ahead _ ]...um, you okay? Rufus?

**Rufus:** [ _ blinks as he regains his senses _ ] Huh? What? Oh, it’s just you, Balto…

**Balto:** Um, yeah...so, as I said, are you alright? 

**Rufus:** Well...of course, I am, I was just...watching the wall, is all.

**Balto:** I see…

**Rufus:** [ _ after a moment of hesitation _ ] Um, actually, there is something I wanted to discuss with you, but it just happens to involve Steele as well…

**Balto:** Really? Well, if you wanted to discuss this with me for now, I’m all ears. 

**Rufus:** Aaaah, right...well-

**Steele:** [ _ opens the door as he whips his presumably still wet top fur _ ] Haaaaa, now that’s what I call luxury. The two of you gals been up to? 

**Balto:** [ _ blushes a little at the “gals” comment _ ] Oh, nothing much, just talking is all. Actually, Rufus here wanted to talk about something with us. 

**Rufus:** Uh...yeah…

**Steele:** [ _ as he plops down on his own bed _ ] Alright then, what’s the scoop?

**Rufus:** Ah, right, well...I was just...thinking to myself….about you two and well…[ _ clears throat _ ]...oh, boy, how do I say this without sounding awkward…

**Balto:** Um...is something wrong, Rufus? 

**Rufus:** [ _ sighs _ ] I just happened to notice how...close you two have gotten recently and well...I couldn’t help but feel a little...a little…[ _ clenches his fists _ ]...you know...

**Balto:** Oh…

**Steele:** Well, ain’t this a turn of events? You sayin’ that you want some?

**Balto:** Steele! 

**Rufus:** Actually, he’s not...wrong in that endeavor...you two are just so...endearing to look at and be around that I...I...Iwanttobepartofyourcircle. 

**Balto:** [ _ blushes _ ] W-Well, Rufus, this is certainly an...interesting revelation…

**Steele:** Hmm...you know, I figured you were swinging that way with your little game of flirtation a while back, though if you wanted some a’ this, you could have just asked. 

**Rufus:** [ _ blushes _ ] O-Oh...well, in that case...may I…

**Steele:** Well, there’s enough room on the bed...wanna join?

[ _ feeling a rather prevalent tingle run up his body, Rufus slowly makes his way from his bed to Steele’s and lays down next to the malamute. Steele then turns to Balto _ ]

**Steele:** Say, wolfy, how about you join us? There’s still plenty a’ room~

**Balto:** O-Oh! Well…

**Rufus:** You know, it’s actually rather nice over here…

**Balto:** Huh...I guess it couldn’t hurt…[ _ gets up from his bed and goes over to lay down on the left side of Steele’s bed as Rufus is taking the right side and the wolfdog’s eyes shoot wide open in surprise as he feels the contact of his fur against Steele’s _ ]...oooh…

**Steele:** Hmm, seems like someone likes what he sees~ 

**Balto:** [ _ blushes _ ] Well, I just didn’t expect you to be this...warm…

**Rufus:** [ _ sighs contentedly _ ] Now this feels nice…

**Balto:** You know...it does...it really does...um, so would you say that we’re...more than associates at this point?

**Steele:** Let’s see, we’re three fully grown men sharing the same bed together and the two of you seem to have an attraction to yours truly based on the blushes I’ve seen on your face, and the suggestive behavior of foxy here. The only thing that’d seal the deal would be a kiss…

**Balto:** Oh...well...assuming that all three of us are available...would you be interested in...what you just said…?

**Steele:** [ _ pulls the wolfdog into a kiss by wrapping his paw around his head, causing Balto to give out a muffled sound of surprise before their lips separate _ ] That answer your question, wolfdog?~

**Balto:** [ _ after a few seconds of hesitation, he finds his voice _ ] Whoa...that felt...really nice...better even, it felt good, like really good~

**Rufus:** Say, would I be able to partake in this little activity?~

**Steele:** Weeeeell, since you asked nicely…[ _ pulls the fox into a kiss by wrapping his arm around his back and pulling Rufus on top of him, the red fox’s expression of comical surprise amusing the malamute _ ] 

**Rufus:** [ _ as his lips part from Steele’s _ ] Hoooooooooo, you weren’t kidding, that felt  _ heavenly _ ~

**Steele:** Heh, what can I say, these lips know how to kiss~ 

**Balto:** Hehe, yeah...you know, now that all three of us are closer to one another, what say we all form an alliance? Like a pack to the final three? 

**Rufus:** Well, I see no reason to reject that offer, so I’m in. How about you; tall, dark and handsome?~ 

**Steele:** Seeing as someone’s gotta be the alpha around here, I’ll have no problem in getting the three of us through the rest of the game, especially if we can have a little… _ fun _ in between~

**Balto:** So it’s agreed, wolf pack to the end? [ _ puts his paw out for the other two to touch _ ]

**Rufus and Steele:** [ _ after a glance at each other, they extend a paw out each to Balto’s _ ] Wolf pack to the end. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Balto:** You know, I imagine quite a few people would say that I’m crazy for aligning with two people who don’t have the cleanest backgrounds, especially considering my previous conflict with Steele, but given from what I’ve seen nowadays, I would say that I’m a good position with the two, not to mention...getting up that close and personal to Steele lit a feeling in me that I haven’t felt in a long time. In that moment, I actually felt...a connection~ 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Steele:** So, looks like this guy’s got himself two allies who just so happen to have the hots for him...yeah, I’d say that I got myself a pretty solid deal. Plus, I get to have me some  _ rewards _ ~ [ _ winks and clicks his tongue _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rufus:** [ _ sighs with relief _ ] Words cannot express the pleasure and relief that I’m feeling. I can’t believe I’m actually in a close partnership with the two of them, I can’t remember the last time I felt this giddy, and let me tell you, I feel  _ invigorated _ . 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to morning as the sun rises over the horizon. It then cuts to the males’ side of the cabins where Robin and Axel are seen still sleeping. Axel is the first of the two to walk up on the bottom bunk. Upon peering over at the still sleeping vulpine, a mischievous grin spreads across his face as he silently climbs up to the top bunk and looms over Robin _ ] 

**Axel:** Hehehe, time to get me some... _ breakfast _ ~

**Robin:** [ _ with his eyes still closed _ ] And how would you like yours cooked?

**Axel:** Aye, you were awake the entire time, weren’t you? 

**Robin:** [ _ as he opens his eyes _ ] Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t, but I appreciate the gesture of you coming up here, darling. 

**Axel:** Awww, I couldn’t help myself from seeing your pretty face this lovely morning...well, at least until his dictatorship comes in and spoils the party. 

**Robin:** Hehe, true that, ma’ dear. Now, about  _ breakfast _ ~ [ _ flutters his eyes at the wolf _ ] 

**Axel:** Ah, yes, thanks fa’ reminding me, foxy~ [ _ goes down to the vulpine’s level and pulls him into a kiss _ ] 

**Robin:** [ _ as he and the lupine pull away _ ] Aaaaah, I must say, you’ve a way with that tongue of yours~ 

**Axel:** Heh, same could be for you, babe~ Now, how about I scoot into that bed a’ yours? We still got some time left and I’d like ta’ spend it bein’ as close to you as possible~ 

**Robin:** Ooooh, such a gentleman…[ _ moves over a little to the left so that Axel has room to take up the right side of the bed _ ] 

**Axel:** [ _ sighs contentedly _ ] Now dis feels nice...heh, I know I’ve said this plenty a’ times before, but I just can't get enough of ya’ beauty, Robbie~ 

**Robin:** Awww, why thank you, my dear Axel~ And the same can be said for you, meaning that we’re both beauties to look at~ 

**Axel:** Hehe, ya’ got that right~ Say, I bet you’ve got a whole family line a’ foxes who looked just as good as you~ 

**Robin:** Weeeeeell, you wouldn’t be wrong in assuming such, I think you’d take a fine interest in my cousin, William Scarlet, or simply Will as he likes to be called.

**Axel:** Aaaah, and what’d be of this Will? What’s his style?

**Robin:** Well, compared to me wearing green, he wears dark red and…[ _ goes up close to Axel’s ear _ ]...he wears pants~

**Axel:** Ooooh, fancy boy, is he?~ Well, if I ever get the chance to see him, I’ll tell him that his cousin’s the cutest lil thing I’ve ever set my eyes on~ 

**Robin:** Oooooh, stop~ But really, I’m so glad to have met you on this expedition. 

**Axel:** Same goes for me, Robbie-baby. Gettin’ down with a celebrity is one thing, but another is formin’ a strong bond between each other…[ _ under the sheets, he unites his hand with Robin’s _ ]

**Robin:** Truer words never spoken, ma’ dear...like birds of feather…

**Axel:** ...We stand to the finale together~ Now...come ‘ere and gimme some sugar~ 

[ _ with that, the two canines exchange another kiss between each other which goes on for a few seconds _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Robin:** Call me sappy, but I just cannot get enough of that wolf~ [ _ sighes blissfully _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Axel:** I’mma tell ya’ this right now, that fox is the pinnacle of perfection, easy~ 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the females’ side of the cabins where Jo is seen working out by doing curl-ups _ ] 

**Jo:** Five fifty-one...five fifty-two...five fifty-three…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Jo:** Being the only girl left on the island, other than Miss Fashionista on the other team, I’m keeping my wits about in case any a’ the guys try and throw me off. I’ve made it this far and I ain’t givin’ up easy. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Loudspeaker:** Attention, campers! Meet me by the Dock of Shame for a special announcement! I’ve got a surprise in store! [ _ chuckles _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the seven contestants gathered by the dock standing before Chris _ ] 

**Chris:** Now then, as you’re all aware, there are only seven of you left, meaning that half of the roster has been cut from the competition beforehand. So, it’s time to announce that from this point onwards, the teams are now merged! Meaning it’s every camper for themselves for the rest of the competition! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Jo:** About time that I made the merge once again. However, seeing as there’s four Pulverizers and three Punishers, I’m gonna make sure to keep Robin and Axel close by as I need me some votes on my side. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rarity:** You know, that puts my merge score up the three, which is more than anybody else has made on this show. Am I proud of myself for that? The answer is that is yes, I am. Yay for me! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Chris:** And now, for the surprise I was telling you about, it appears that things are getting rather friendly between a lot of you guys, and that’s sweet...but I know something that’s even sweeter! So, I’m bringing back an old friend who you’ve all missed so dearly. 

**Rarity:** Hmm? What on Earth could he…[ _ as the sound of a boat approaching the island is heard, she looks ahead and her pupils suddenly shrink with fear _ ]...oh...oh no…

**Balto:** [ _ looking visibly uncomfortable _ ] Wait...he can’t mean…

**Rufus:** Oh, blast...not  _ her _ …

[ _ scene cuts to a boat approaching the island against a background of fire, with a familiar-looking green gem on the bow, looking fiercely ahead _ ] 

**Chris** : [ _ off-screen _ ] Ladies and gentlemen, iiiiiiiiiiit’s Emerald! 

[ _ scene cuts back to the dock as the contestants, particularly Balto, Rarity, and Rufus, are looking rather on-edge. It then cuts to the boat stopping before the dock as Emerald steps down with her feet thumping on the wood _ ]

**Emerald:** That’s right, I’m back, [ _ as she begins to walk along the dock to the others _ ] and not only am I going to wipe out the competition, but I’m giving  _ special _ attention to my backstabbing team who voted me off!!! 

**Rufus:** [ _ gulps as Emerald is standing right in front of him _ ] Um...hello there, Emerald...how have things been…?

**Emerald:** [ _ with a strong glare down at the fox _ ] I’ll tell you how things have been...better yet…[ _ grabs the vulpine by his collarbone _ ]...I’ll show you...

**Rufus:** Eep…

**Chris:** Whoa-ho-ho, settle down there, Emerald. There’ll be plenty a’ time for you to kick butt in today’s challenge, so I say you spare him...for now. [ _ chuckles _ ] 

**Emerald:** [ _ huffs as she drops Rufus on the ground and snorts off, glaring at the other members of her former team as she passes them _ ] Ingrates…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Emerald:** Now they fear me, and so they should. I will make them all pay for what they did to me. If they think that they can take me down that easily, they’ve got another thing coming! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rufus:** ARGH, that sadistic host just HAD to bring HER back of all people! My only hope is that she’s gone sooner than later, preferably by the end of today!

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[scene cuts to Rarity sitting on the steps of the cabins when Emerald steps before her]

**Rarity:** Huh? [ _ looks up and almost pales when she sees Emerald glaring at her _ ] Oh...hello, Emerald...um...long time no see? [ _ grimaces upon seeing Emerald still giving her a cold look _ ] Um...can I help you with something…? 

**Emerald:** Yes...you can help by staying out of my way and making sure that you know your place, that way, I won’t see fit to destroy you...unless I decide otherwise…[ _ walks away, leaving a shell-shocked unicorn behind _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rarity:** You know, when I’m arranging gems for my outfits in the boutique, I think they look positively darling. When they’re physically threatening me with violence...not so much… 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Emerald:** Who cares about making allies? I don’t need  _ anybody’s _ help to get through this game, especially those who are undeserving of my assistance. So if I’m going into the fray alone, so be it! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Rufus sitting underneath a tree when he spots Emerald approaching him and his breath hilts _ ] 

**Rufus:** [ _ under his breath _ ] Oh, drat…

[ _ just as Emerald opens her mouth to haze the vulpine, the loudspeaker comes on _ ] 

**Loudspeaker:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Attention, campers! It’s challenge time! Meet me in the center of the forest where you’ll be getting  _ another _ surprise! One that I’m sure some of you will  _ love _ ! [ _ chuckles _ ] 

**Emerald:** Hmph! [ _ looks back at Rufus _ ] Well, come on, get your pleb bottom into gear and get moving! 

**Rufus:** Hmm…[ _ walks uncomfortably past Emerald who is still glowering at him as she follows him _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rufus:** I honestly don’t understand how that woman can act as if she’s innocent in this whole debacle when she clearly intended to have me voted out not too long, what an utter hypocrite…[ _ his eyes dart from left to right, just to make sure a certain someone isn’t hearing _ ]...she’s not close around here at the moment, right? 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants standing before a white line as Chris stands a few inches away on the other side _ ] 

**Chris:** Today’s challenge is the classic game of the three-legged race. You will each be put into pairs with a ribbon tied between one of your legs next to your partner’s and race all the way to the finish line about a mile or so right over there. However, this won’t be any ordinary race as there will be a few  _ surprises _ along the way. [ _ chuckles _ ] 

**Steele:** [ _ to Balto _ ] Take a shot every time he says “surprises”, cuz I’ve a feeling he’s up to something. 

**Chris:** Also, the pairs will be randomized by my decision to see who gets paired with who, ya’ dig? 

[ _ Rufus grimaces uncomfortably at Emerald _ ] 

**Chris:** The first pair on the list is...Robin and Axel! 

**Axel:** [ _ fistpumps _ ] Ho, yeah, baby! [ _ high-fives the vulpine _ ] 

**Robin:** Tis a relief to still stand next to you, ma’ dear. 

**Chris:** Next up...Balto and Jo! 

**Balto:** I-what? 

**Jo:** Hmph, I suppose it  _ could _ be worse…

**Chris:** Next...Rarity and Steele! 

[ _ the unicorn and the malamute glance questionably at each other with their eyes half-lidded _ ] 

**Rufus:** So, wait a minute, that means I’m with…[ _ his eyes slowly turn to the right to see Emerald standing next to him as his eyes then look straight ahead with an expression of suppressed frustration _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rufus:** Seriously...I mean...SERIOUSLY?! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Emerald:** [ _ with a stick in her hand _ ] Looks like I’m stuck working with  _ him _ once again, but this time, I’m not following his directions, he’s following  _ mine _ . And he’d better do so or else...well, I’m sure you can draw your own conclusions on that…[ _ snaps the stick in two _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Chris:** Looks like I scored a real deal with pairing those two together, will they be able to stand each other long enough to win the race, or will Emerald practically slaughter Rufus beforehand? Find out the answer to that when we return on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ] 

[ _ scene shows the contestants in their respective pairs waiting at the starting line _ ] 

**Jo:** Alright then, fuzzball, listen up, I’m in charge of this mission, follow my lead and don’t trail behind, you got that?

**Balto:** [ _ sighs and rolls his eyes _ ] Yeah, I got that…

**Jo:** Good, maybe we’ll have a chance of winning after all. 

**Balto:** [ _ looks at the camera with an unamused expression on his face _ ] 

**Steele:** Well, fancy seeing you this up close and personal, princess. 

**Rarity:** Please don’t push it. 

**Steele:** Hmph, ya’ don’t have to worry about me playing horndog on you, I’m not even swingin’ that way.

**Rarity:** [ _ stares in surprise at this with a hint of a blush _ ] Oh...I see…

**Axel:** Heh, fancy we’re the only ones who got stuck with someone we wanted, eh, baby?

**Robin:** Quite so, now let’s see if we can win the race at the same time.

**Axel:** Well, you can be certain that I got ma’ game face on fa’ this. 

**Robin:** [ _ chuckles _ ] Oh, you are such a card, darling. 

**Rufus:** [ _ grunts as Emerald wraps the ribbon tightly around his leg next to her’s _ ] Must you be so rough with that?

**Emerald:** Last time I checked, I didn’t ask for your input, now did I?

**Rufus:** Well, no, but- 

**Emerald:** [ _ points a finger at his nose _ ] So I say ZIP IT! 

**Rufus:** [ _ cringes, but doesn’t say anymore _ ] 

**Chris:** [ _ at the finish line holding a megaphone _ ] Alright, runners, first pair to reach the finish line wins invincibility and a night at the spa hotel! On your marks...get set...GO!!! [ _ blows the air horn _ ] 

[ _ with that, the contestants dash from the starting line and head out onto the open field. In their current position, Robin and Axel are in the lead with Balto and Jo close behind while Rarity and Steele are neck-and-neck with Rufus and Emerald. However, Balto and Jo are gaining more of a lead on Robin and Axel and eventually surpass the two _ ] 

**Jo:** Haha, first place, here we-

[ _ at that moment, the two step on a hidden landmine which sends them both screaming in the air and then landing in a bush as the others pass them _ ]

**Balto:** [ _ as he tries to pull him out of the brambles _ ] ACK! Where the heck did that come from?!

**Jo:** [ _ sticks her head from outside the bush _ ] GRRR, damn you, Chris! 

[ _ scene cuts to Chef hiding behind the trees with a bazooka in hand and a can of pasta in his other _ ] 

**Chef:** [ _ softly _ ] Time fo’ dinner, suckas…[ _ chuckles darkly as he loads the can into the bazooka and aim at the approaching contestants _ ] 

[ _ a volley of pasta blasts suddenly whoosh through the contestants’ paths. While Robin and Axel along with Rufus and Emerald are able to escape the onslaught, Rarity and Steele aren’t so lucky as a large chunk of pasta splatters in between them, knocking them to the ground _ ] 

**Steele:** ARGH, THIS S**T BURNS!!! 

**Rarity:** AAH, IT’S ALL OVER ME! AND IN MY HAIR! 

**Chef:** [ _ off-screen _ ] There’s plenty more where that came from…[ _ on-screen _ ]...in case ya’ wan’ extras…[ _ cackles loudly _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the two remaining pairs only several yards away from the finish line _ ]

**Axel:** There it is, we’re gonna make it, baby! 

**Robin:** Hoho, marvelous! [ _ upon further inspection of the approaching finish line, he detects a cannon on the opposite end of the finish line with an intern lighting the fuse _ ] Wait a minute…

**Chris:** FIRE IN THE HOLE!!! 

[ _ the cannon fires out a large punching glove right in the direction of the approaching contestants. While Rufus and Emerald are able to evade the destructive blow, Robin and Axel are unfortunately met with the glove punching hard against them, knocking them back several yards and onto the ground with a THUD _ ] 

**Axel:** AGH…[ _ inhales sharply _ ]...aaaah...f**k, that hurt...you alright, Robin…?

**Robin:** Well…[ _ hisses in pain _ ]...I’ve been better…

**Emerald:** Well, now that they’re all out of the way, come on, onwards! 

**Rufus:** [ _ as he gets pulled along by Emerald _ ] YIP! Steady on now! 

[ _ at last, Rufus and Emerald cross the finish line _ ]

**Chris:** This just in, Rufus and Emerald are the winners of today’s challenge! Meaning they’re both safe from elimination and have won themselves a night at the spa hotel! And coming up the rear, we have...Rarity and Steele in a messy finish! 

**Steele:** Go f**k yourself, McLean.

**Rarity:** [ _ shudders _ ] I need a shower…

**Chris:** And then behind them is...Balto and Jo, looking like they just went through a jungle and back!

**Jo:** [ _ as she removes a branch nestled in her hoodie _ ] God, you have no idea how much I wanna hurt you…

**Balto:** [ _ as he removes a twig from his top fur _ ] Honestly, I don’t blame you…

**Chris:** And finally, in last place, we have Robin and Axel slugging their way across the line, yeesh, looks like they got the wind knocked outta them. I wonder what that could have be-[ _ gets punched in the arm by a grey fist _ ]-OW! 

**Axel:** That’s what you get, prick! That s**t really f**king hurt! 

**Robin:** I concur, that was completely unwarranted!

**Chris:** [ _ as he rubs his arm with an irritated expression on his face _ ] Talk about sore losers…[ _ tries to recompose with his usual condescending smile _ ] Anyways, I’ll see you all at the campfire ceremony to see who’s gettin’ the boot tonight. [ _ as he walks away, a cunning smirk spreads across his face _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ] 

**Chris:** Now then, seeing as Emerald and Rufus are safe from elimination from winning today’s challenge, the rest of you are ripe for the picking. However, tonight, I have a  _ surprise _ for all of you.

**Steele:** [ _ rolls his eyes _ ] Oh, let me guess, ya’ run out of marshmallows or something? 

**Chris:** Nope, it’s something I’m sure you’re all gonna love to hear. Tonight, no votes will be needed. 

**Balto:** Oh, so does that mean nobody’s going home tonight?

**Chris:** Oh, Balto. Poor, naive Balto, somebody  _ is _ getting eliminated tonight, but not  _ someone _ . You all ever heard of the phrase “killing two birds with one stone”? 

[ _ several of the contestants are now suddenly anxious upon hearing this _ ]

**Chris:** I thought so, and it just so happens that Robin and Axel were the last pair to cross the finish line, which means...they’re  _ both _ getting eliminated! 

[ _ the contestants gasp _ ]

**Axel and Robin:** What?!

**Jo:** Are you kidding me?! 

**Rarity:** Wait a minute, you never said anything about this! 

**Chris:** Well, duh, that’s why it’s called a surprise, ya’ dig? 

**Rarity:** You’re just making this up as you go along, aren’t you? 

**Chris:** Let me think about that...yes, yes I am. Robin, Axel, it’s time for the two of you to hit the Dock of Shame! 

**Axel:** [ _ hits the side of his seat _ ] Unf**king believable, he played us like a damn fiddle! 

**Robin:** [ _ sighs _ ] While he was disingenuous about not informing us of this beforehand, I’m afraid that we must abide by this…[ _ puts a hand to Axel’s _ ]...I mean, at least the two of us are going together…

**Axel:** [ _ looks toward the fox...and sighs _ ] Yeah, I suppose ya’ right…[ _ links his hand with Robin’s _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the Dock of Shame as the six contestants stand at attention while Robin and Axel board the Boat of Losers _ ] 

**Axel:** I suppose it’s not all bad...I mean, I may have lost the money, but I still got somethin’ outta this experience...you~

**Robin:** And I feel the same way, my darling~ 

[ _ the English fox and the greaser wolf move closer to each other’s lips and embrace each other in a kiss as the boat departs from the dock and heads off into the night before disappearing from view _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Emerald:** While those two weren’t my ideal targets, having them gone is still a win in my books as it provides less people to challenge me. Huh, “killing two birds with one stone”...I like the sound of that.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Rufus:** So I’m stuck spending an entire night with Emerald...brilliant, just...brilliant…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Chris:** Well, wasn’t that a day full of surprises? Bringing back old friends, sharing some laughs along the way, and saying goodbye to two contestants in one sitting, it just doesn’t get any better than this. Will we be able to top the surprises from today, I sure intend to do so, next time on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ scene cuts to black as the episode ends _ ] 


	9. The Big, The Bad, and The Brutal

**Chapter Nine: The Big, The Bad, and The Brutal**

**Chris:** [ _ narrating _ ] Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, it was a day full of surprises, it’s like it was a birthday party of sorts...for me anyway. [ _ chuckles _ ] The Pulverizers and the Punishers were merged into one and as if things couldn’t get any better, we found ourselves bringing back Emerald to spice things up amongst the cast and so far, she seems to have her goals set in mind, making everyone else’s lives at camp as miserable as she can make ‘em. [ _ sighs _ ] It’s always nice to have some assistance in that department. Next, the remaining contestants were tasked with completing a three-legged race which contained a few more  _ surprises _ along the way. In the end, it was Emerald and Rufus who crossed the finish line without a scratch, though the same thing couldn’t be said for everyone else. [ _ chuckles _ ] However, if you thought that was surprising, in the times before the challenge, we got to see Balto, Steele, and Rufus coming together to form a wolf pack alliance with one another, though it appears to be more than an  _ alliance _ . Meanwhile, Axel and Robin continued to warm the viewers’ hearts by being all mushy-gushy with one another, even the two of them taking a punch with each other. Aww, such a display of true romance. However, it wasn’t enough to save the two from elimination, when being clever old me, I announced  _ another _ surprise that called for Robin and Axel to walk the Dock of Shame for being the last ones to cross the finish line, as well as Rufus having to share his victory with Emerald. [ _ on-screen _ ] Man, am I good or what? We’re down to the final six contestants and we’re about to kick it into high gear! Who’ll be next to take their leave from the show and lose out on a chance of one million dollars? Find out right here on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ cue theme song, the episode continues _ ]

[ _ scene shows the night sky with the full moon gazing over Wawanakwa Island, the sound of a wolf howling in the distance echoing throughout. It then cuts to the exterior of the spa hotel before fading into the interior where Rufus is seen being tended to by the masseuse _ ] 

**Rufus:** [ _ sighs contentedly _ ] This feels good...after a long day of hardship, this is heavenly…[ _ sighs _ ]...although, it would be better if I had some  _ proper _ company...that Emerald has been watching me like a hawk ever since we were paired up together and it’s putting me on edge...oh, how I wish that Balto and Steele were in here right about now, they’d have lightened this place up, more so than... _ her _ ...you get what I’m saying, right?

[ _ the masseuse silently nods at this before going back to tending to Rufus’ calves _ ] 

**Rufus:** Hmm...you lot don’t talk much, do you? 

[ _ the masseuse nods _ ] 

**Rufus:** [ _ sighs _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rufus:** You know, it’s ironic that I’m the one now in the panic seat, first it was figuring out whether or not Balto and Steele would accept me and now it’s making sure Emerald doesn’t murder me in my sleep. They say that victory tastes sweet, but right now, all I can taste is...hollowness. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to Emerald walking through one of the hallways as she suddenly comes across the library and notices a paper and pen laying on the desk. She curiously enters the room and sits down at the desk and contemplates to herself _ ] 

**Emerald:** Hmm...I wonder…

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Emerald:** Winning today’s challenge was an excellent accomplishment, but seeing as I’m clearly not in everyone’s good light, not that I care myself, it’s probably best that I start marking down a plan to make sure that I can secure my victory to the very end. After all, I didn’t become one of the highest-ranking elite gems for nothing. All it takes is a little careful planning. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ Emerald picks up the pen and begins to jot something down on the paper _ ] 

**Emerald:** Step #1, eliminate the contestants that pose the most of a threat to my plans…[ _ on the section below, she begins listing the names in the exact order from most intimidating to least intimidating: “Steele...Jo...Rarity...Balto...Rufus” _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Emerald:** This chart shall keep my thoughts organized for what I intend to do for the competition, as you can see, I have listed down who I see needs to be taken care of sooner than later, the next step will be making sure that I stay in the winners’ circle for as long as possible to avoid the chance of elimination. That way, one by one, every one of those weaklings shall fall, leaving me to crush the weakest of the herd in the final two. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the outside of the spa hotel and then shifts over to the cabins where Jo is seen brooding on the steps as she kicks a stone _ ] 

**Jo:** Bah! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Jo:** Well, isn’t that just great? With Robin and Axel out of the game, I’m the only member of my team left standing. Gee, thanks a lot, Chris McAss! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[as the jockette continues to sulk, the door to the females’ side of the cabins is heard opening]

**Rarity:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Oh, Jo, would you like to come inside? 

**Jo:** Huh? [ _ looks back _ ] Oh, it’s you…

**Rarity:** [ _ on-screen _ ] Um, yes, it is...you’re not in the best of moods, are you?

**Jo:** I dunno, if you were the last member of your team standing against several members of an opposing team, that might make someone a lil peeved. 

**Rarity:** Uh, right, I see...still, you could use a bit of company, why not come inside and talk with me, have a little girl to girl chat? 

**Jo:** Hmmm…

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Jo:** I’m not into the whole fru-fru girly business like little Miss Fashionista, but at this point, she might be my only chance at a suitable ally, in case something else pops up. [sighs] Might as well suck it up and take one for the team, but don’t you dare get any ideas that I’m gonna start talking “fashion, darling”. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rarity:** I figured that Jo would be a good place as any to start on the subject of allies. Seeing as Emerald is evidently out of the question and I can’t exactly be sure of the guys, Jo is my best shot at someone I can trust for the remainder of the game...provided she doesn’t backstab me first. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rarity:** [ _ sits on the bed and pats down to her right _ ] Come, sit, sit. 

**Jo:** Ugh, I’m not a dog, you know. [ _ begrudgingly sits down to the right of the unicorn _ ] 

**Rarity:** Yes, I’m aware, I just wanted the two of us to sit down and have a chat about our current positions in the game. 

**Jo:** Huh, I figured for sure that you were gonna start off with a question about fashion, but I don’t disapprove of this. 

**Rarity:** Even fashionistas have to keep their heads above water, darling. After all, this is a game that’s unpredictable. 

**Jo:** Hmph, I’ll say...so, what have you got for me?

**Rarity:** Well, I was thinking that the two of us would form a kind of girls alliance with one another, given what we’re up against. 

**Jo:** Hmm...I see what ya’ mean, but if I do this, I want your word on one condition. 

**Rarity:** Alright then, what would that be?

**Jo:** That you won’t vote for me under any circumstances in case neither of us wins invincibility. 

**Rarity:** Well, I believe I can do that, darling. And I expect that you will do the same for me. 

**Jo:** Yeah, sure. 

**Rarity:** I mean, by the way, I don’t want to form an alliance with someone who will doublecross me at the first chance they get, so I need your utmost sincerity that you will not vote for me as long as I don’t vote for you.

**Jo:** [ _ stares at the unicorn stunned for a moment, before she blinks and recomposes _ ] Alright, I see your point. [ _ sticks her hand out to shake _ ] Deal? 

**Rarity:** [ _ extends her hand out to shake _ ] Deal. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Jo:** Huh, seems Rarity’s got more gumption than I pegged her for. In a way...I sorta respect her for it. Maybe she’s got what it takes to face me off in the final two, even if I’d obviously come out on top. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rarity:** Well, I’d say that worked out smoothly. Now that I’ve got an ally on my side, the next step is winning the next challenge. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the beach where Balto and Steele are seen walking alongside each other _ ]

**Balto:** You know, I feel bad for Robin and Axel. Getting eliminated because of a twist that Chris couldn’t bother to announce earlier? 

**Steele:** In his words, “it would have spoiled the surprise”. Not like we didn’t have enough of those for one day, but I guess that host just like f**king with us for the fun of it...if you could even call it that. 

**Balto:** Yeah...you know...do you ever think about them…?

**Steele:** Who’s “them”?

**Balto:** I mean...your old team and colleagues...do you ever think about them...or is that too much of a touchy subject…?

**Steele:** To answer your question...sometimes, I do think about them...but I wouldn’t be surprised if they never thought about me after the whole...debacle...no doubt they joined in on the bandwagon in turning my name into mud…

**Balto:** Well...you’re not wrong there, Kaltag and Nikki were particularly vocal about that, almost to the point where I felt rather...uncomfortable...like, the more I thought about, the more I began to see that they had no position to take the moral high ground by sucking up to me. Star is the exception to this because I remember he  _ tried _ to be nice to me beforehand, but the other two? I mean, they practically threw me off the race track at one point, Nikki even going as far as kicking me in the face. 

**Steele:** Aaaaah, those two are a bunch of spineless f**ks. Between talking s**t behind my back and then trying to pull the pity party card by being all buddy-buddy with you, I’d argue they’re no better than I once was. 

**Balto:** Yeah...you’re right there...well, I think Kaltag has  _ kinda _ softened up a little as of late, if not just for the sake of Star, and I think there’s something going on between the two of them...Nikki’s still a bit of a jerk though. 

**Steele:** Heh, I always figured Kaltag had a thing for the runt. 

**Balto:** Well, I think they look rather cute together, even if Kaltag’s still got that urge of bonking Star on the head. 

**Steele:** Hmm, I see some things never change. Still, I guess you could say they are...fitting for one another. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Steele:** To my former teammates, I would just like to say a few things to you. Kaltag; you were my most trusted partner back in the day, and while I give you credit for your little thing with Star, I’m not gonna resist the temptation to kick your ass for your little pity party to wolfdog. Nikki, the same applies to you and here’s a tip, stop being such a virgin loser. And Star, you may still be small in size, but in a way...I’d say you’ve got the biggest heart. Take it as you will, but do  _ not _ expect me to start going all soft on you. I’m just letting you all know that I’m still riding high as I ever was, just that I’m not as...malicious as before, you could say. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Balto:** You know, having your supposed “blood rival” to be the one who understands you the most is honestly quite surreal to think about. Still, I don’t mind seeing this side of Steele, the side of that shows him being more...human, in a way. That, and his... _ physique _ …[ _ blushes _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Steele:** In other words, it sucks that Rufus’ gotta stay in that hotel with you-know-who.

**Balto:** Yeah, I feel bad for him, and just when we’d all gotten together...I hope he’s alright in there...Emerald was being rather...rough with him today…

**Steele:** If he comes outta that hotel the following morning without a single scratch, I’ll be genuinely surprised. 

**Balto:** Hmm…

[ _ scene cuts to morning as the camp is still at rest with only the sounds of the forest waking up. It then cuts to the interior of the spa hotel where Rufus is seen eating breakfast while Emerald watches on the opposite side of the table. The vulpine has a rather uncomfortable expression on his face under the green gem’s gaze _ ] 

**Rufus:** Um...can I help you with anything…? 

**Emerald:** [ _ continues to glower at Rufus without a word _ ] 

**Rufus:** [ _ blinks _ ] Um...okay then...I’ll just...go over here…[ _ walks slowly away from the table, a few bullets of sweat prominent on his forehead _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rufus:** Seriously, what is up with that gem? It’s like she thinks I’m holding a gun behind my back...if anything, she’s the one with the gun, that glare of hers is enough to put the phrase “if looks could kill” to the test. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Emerald:** I don’t care how uncomfortable that insignificant lifeform feels, all he needs to know is that I’m watching him and everyone, I know they’re probably plotting against me at this very moment, but the joke’s on them because my plan will get rid of  _ all _ of them. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the loudspeaker as it suddenly blasts a loud rock tune which echoes throughout the camp, prompting the contestants to scurry out of their respective quarters and meet in the center of the field _ ] 

**Rarity:** Ugh, talk about a rude wakeup call.

**Rufus:** [ _ notices Balto and Steele and breathes a sigh of relief _ ] Oh, this morning just got much better.

**Balto:** Hey, Rufus. So...sleep well last night?

**Rufus:** Without your company, it was like sleeping on a rock. Especially considering... _ she’s _ been watching me like a hawk this entire time.

**Steele:** Hmph, stupid bitch. 

**Emerald:** I heard that, you peasant! 

**Steele:** Good, want me to say it louder? 

**Emerald:** Go ahead, I  _ dare _ you. 

**Jo:** Huh, already a fight in the morning and I’ve got no popcorn for the show. 

**Loudspeaker:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Attention, campers! [ _ on-screen _ ] As much as I’m sure we’d all love to see Steele and Emerald tear each other to shreds, today’s challenge is probably gonna tear you all to shreds regardless! [ _ chuckles _ ] Meet me in the center of the forest in ten where your challenge awaits! 

**Emerald:** You got lucky this time around...next time, you’ll learn to hold your tongue…[ _ walks past the malamute with a haughty look on her face _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Steele:** More like next time, you’re gonna end up in pieces on the ground. I reckon you would make a fine necklace. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants arriving in the center of the forest where Chris is standing in a military uniform _ ]

**Chris:** Well, it’s about time you maggots got here, you’re burning up precious daylight standing there and not enduring the daily dose of pain I so lovingly give you all. 

**Jo:** Oh, can it with the sappiness, McLean! What’s with the GI getup, find it in Chef’s closet? 

**Chris:** Actually, Jo, this outfit is meant to symbolize exactly what each of you are going to be put through today, a good ole obstacle course that the military deemed too brutal to put the troops through, so I decided to take that and put  _ you all _ through it! Think of it as a callback to the All Stars season in the form of the Obsta-Kill Kourse! 

**Rufus:** [ _ gulps _ ] And...what exactly will we be going through…?

**Chris:** Why, I’m glad you asked, Rufus, because you’re going through: the Rings of Fire which you will jump through and pray that you don’t end up getting burned. Next up is tightrope walking across the Crocodile Walk, careful that you don’t end up becoming their lunch. [ _ chuckles _ ] After that, it’s the Monkey Bars of Mayhem, rigged with all kinds of surprises that’ll give you something to look forward to, provided you don’t fall in the pool of piranhas. And finally, you’ll have to race across the rickety old bridge to make it all the way to the finish line on the other side. I’d suggest you mind your step, or not and see what happens. [ _ chuckles _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Jo:** Obstacle courses are something I know, been through all kinds of ‘em and have always come out on top in the end. It’s safe to say that I got this challenge in the bag. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Chris:** [ _ as the contestants line up at the starting line _ ] Oh, one more thing I’d like to mention, in addition to the first person completing the race and winning invincibility, the last person to make it across will be the one going home tonight. See, I didn’t surprise you on that one, I can be nice when I want to. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Balto:** [ _ sarcastically _ ] Well, that couldn’t have been delivered anymore condescendingly. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Chris:** Anyways, ready, maggots?! Get set...GO!!! [ _ blows the air horn _ ] 

[ _ the contestants dash off from the starting line, Jo in the lead, followed by Emerald and Steele, behind them is Balto with Rarity and Rufus trailing at the back. The jockette is the first to make it to the Rings of Fire _ ] 

**Jo:** Watch and learn, chumps! This is how ya’ do it! [ _ leaps through all the rings without skipping a beat or getting burned _ ] 

**Emerald:** [ _ gasps as Steele cuts in front of her to jump through the rings _ ] Hey! 

**Steele:** [ _ as he reaches the end of the rings _ ] Snooze, ya’ lose, sucker! 

**Emerald:** [ _ growls as she vigorously leaps through the rings without a single burn mark _ ] You’ll be eating those words soon enough…

**Balto:** [ _ as he jumps through the rings _ ] Whoa! YIP! Hot! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Balto:** Okay, make a mental note never to do something like that ever again. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rarity:** [ _ as she skittishly jumps through the rings _ ] Fire! Fire! Fire! [ _ examines herself after she makes it through the last ring and breathes a sigh of relief _ ] Still as fabulous as ever! 

**Rufus:** [ _ as he haphazardly jumps through the rings _ ] YIP! GAH! OH! [ _ makes it to the other side looking slightly singed _ ] Oooh, stupid rings…

[ _ scene cuts to the Crocodile Walk as Jo is the first one to attempt the wooden beam _ ]

**Jo:** Alright then, tote bags, I’m gettin’ to the other side and ain’t none of you gonna stop me! 

[ _ several of the crocodiles try to snap up at the human girl as she walks steadily across the beam _ ]

**Jo:** Whoa! Stand down before someone gets hurt, namely you! 

[ _ at that moment, Steele and Emerald arrive at the tightrope _ ]

**Emerald:** Out of my way, you fur coat! [ _ roughly shoves the malamute aside as she stands on the beam _ ]

**Steele:** Fine then, it’s your funeral. 

**Emerald:** Hah, you underestimate me! I’ve done this before, I can do it ag-[ _ suddenly, a crocodile snaps up at her, causing her to stumble _ ]-YIP! [ _ her loss of balance causes her to fall, but clings onto the beam by her hands as her legs drag down to the awaiting reptiles _ ] 

**Steele:** Well, looks like someone’s in a bit of a predicament. [ _ begins to walk the beam himself _ ] Allow me to  _ assist _ with that. [ _ purposely steps on Emerald’s hands, causing her to wince _ ] Try not to let the gators get ya’, or do, ain’t no weight off my back! 

**Emerald:** [ _ as Steele makes it to the other side _ ] Oh, just you wait, I’ll get you back for that! [ _ props herself back onto the beam and begins to walk across _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to Chris watching with a pair of binoculars _ ] 

**Chris:** Looks like Emerald’s got her work cut out for her. Will she be able to steal the lead and win another night at the spa hotel, or will she go out with a dishonorable discharge? Or maybe someone else will take her place in that endeavor, find out what happens next when we return on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ] 

[ _ scene shows Jo approaching the monkey bars overlooking a large pool of piranhas _ ] 

**Jo:** Alright, still in the lead and just two more obstacles to go! 

[ _ scene cuts to Steele running towards Jo when Emerald suddenly appears next to him _ ]

**Emerald:** Remember what I said about making you pay for that? Well…[ _ slashes him on the muzzle with her arm, knocking him down to the ground with a grunt _ ] 

**Steele:** [ _ rubs his nose _ ] Gah...that s**t smarts...oh, you’re asking for it now…[ _ recomposes himself as he charges toward the monkey bars _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Jo starting up on the bars as Emerald stops just behind her _ ] 

**Jo:** Heh, you’re lookin’ a little green there, Emerald. Must be green with envy to see me ahead o-[ _ the bar she grabs onto snaps and sends her down into the pool _ ]-GAH! 

**Emerald:** [ _ as the sounds of Jo exclaiming in pain from the piranhas are heard off-screen _ ] Now then, time to get back to where I rightfully belong…[ _ as she begins to climb the bars _ ]...in first place. 

**Steele:** [ _ as he climbs onto the bars _ ] Ooooh, no ya’ don’t! You ain’t winning that easily! 

**Emerald:** Oh, why don’t you just-[ _ as she tries to grab onto the next bar, it snaps in two, causing her to dangle by one hand on the current bar _ ]-GEP! 

**Jo:** [ _ slowly makes her way out of the pool as she throws the piranhas off her one by one _ ] That’ll teach you, ya’ little varmint! 

**Emerald:** [ _ gasps and then starts to swing about until she both kicks Steele in the chest, causing him to nearly lose his grip and then pounce onto Jo before she can start running _ ] OOF! 

**Jo:** AGH! 

**Emerald:** That’ll teach you to talk sassy with me! [ _ steps on the jockette’s back as she runs off towards the bridge _ ] 

**Jo:** HEY! You’re gonna pay for that, you bitch!    
**Steele:** [ _ coughs _ ] Tell me about it…

**Rarity:** [ _ pants as she approaches the monkey bars _ ] These...aren’t meant...to be running...boots…[ _ begins to make her way across _ ] 

**Balto:** [ _ as he approaches the monkey bars with Rufus alongside _ ] Hoooooo...I haven’t ran this much since the second day I was here…

**Rufus:** Tell me about it...not to mention, did you see the way that croc nearly bit off my tail?! [ _ flips his tail upwards to hug it _ ] Don’t worry, I’m here, sweetheart, I won’t let the two of us part ways… 

[ _ scene cuts to Emerald reaching the bridge with Jo and Steele several yards further back _ ] 

**Chris:** [ _ on the other side of the bridge near the finish line _ ] This is it, people! All ya’ have to do is cross the bridge and you’re safe, except the person who arrives last cuz that means they’ll be going home! 

**Emerald:** Right then, I’ve got a clear lead to the finish, why stop now? [ _ begins to cross the bridge, just as Jo and Steele arrive as well. Unbeknownst to the contestants, the ropes holding the bridge on the side to the viewer’s left are starting to give way _ ] 

**Jo:** Hey! You just wait till I get my hands on you, you slimy f**k! 

**Emerald:** You’ll have to catch me first, you dirty sc-[her foot suddenly gets caught on a loose plank and she falls forward on the wood]-ARGH!

**Steele:** Heh, you were saying about-[ _ his foot also gets caught on a loose plank, causing him to collide with Jo as they fall onto the wood _ ]-OOF!

**Jo:** What do I look to you people, a landing target?! 

**Rarity:** Look, the finish line! 

[ _ as Rarity, Rufus and Balto begin to cross the bridge, the ropes finally give way, just as Emerald nearly reaches the end of the bridge. The rope bridge smacks into the cliff face, leaving the contestants dangling on the wood and ropes for dear life _ ] 

**Rarity:** [ _ shudders in fear _ ] Ooooooh...will somebody please help us?! 

**Rufus:** [ _ looks down wide-eyed at several feet of trees down below _ ] Don’t fall, don’t fall, do not fall…

**Emerald:** [ _ strains as she tries to pull herself up to the end of the bridge _ ] Geh...no...I am... _ not _ losing this...challenge! [ _ finally pulls herself up to the end of the bridge and runs the final leg to the finish line _ ]

**Chris:** And Emerald wins the challenge! Meaning she’s safe from elimination! 

**Emerald:** [ _ panting _ ] Yessssss…[ _ plops down onto the ground in exhaustion _ ]

**Chris:** Now, as for the rest of yooooou…[ _ trails off as he notices the ropes on the current side give way, sending the contestants falling into the trees _ ]...um...huh…[ _ walks off whistling innocently _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the groaning contestants as they’re seen scattered on the ground, covering in brambles and leaves _ ] 

**Steele:** I…[ _ spits out several leaves _ ] hate that man…

**Jo:** [ _ picks out a branch from her hair _ ] Agreed…

[ _ scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ] 

**Chris:** Well, it looks like you all had a fun day, played a little bit in the forest I see. [ _ chuckles as the contestants glower unamused expressions at him, Rarity even removing a remaining twig from her mane _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rarity:** I swear, every time that man laughs, it gets more and more  _ frustrating _ . 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Chris:** Now then, seeing as Emerald has invincibility for completing the race first, that means the rest of you are on the chopping block. Now, as I’m sure you recall, I said that the last person to cross the finish line would be the one going home. 

**Jo:** In case you didn’t notice,  _ nobody _ other than  _ her _ crossed the line! 

**Balto:** Soooooo, does that mean we’re going to vote as normal?

**Chris:** While I wouldn’t put it against you for assuming that would be the case, I say, Balto, it appears that  _ you’re _ the one going home tonight! 

**Balto:** [ _ gasps _ ] What?! 

**Rufus and Steele:** WHAT?! 

**Balto:** But...why me?

**Chris:** Oh, Balto, allow me to explain to your uninformed mind...you see, when you all landed after the bridge collapsed, Balto was the one who landed farthest away to the left, meaning  _ he _ would have been the last one to cross the line, meaning...it’s time to say sayonara! 

**Balto:** Oh…[ _ sighs sadly as he stands up _ ]...okay...if I must...

[ _ scene shifts over to Emerald holding back the urge to smirk at the wolfdog’s misfortune _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Emerald:** Well, that’s another one down for the count, and how fortunate was it to be that spineless little hybrid. Such a shame...if it were actually so. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the Dock of Shame with the remaining contestants standing at attention as Balto walks past to board the Boat of Losers _ ]

**Balto:** [ _ sighs sadly _ ] 

**Steele:** Hey, wait up!

**Balto:** Huh...Steele...Rufus…

**Steele:** Well...sucks that this had to happen to ya’...

**Balto:** Yeah...it does…

**Rufus:** Well...you don’t suppose that...we could...you know…

**Steele:** Well, so long as wolf…[trails off as he clears his throat]...so long as...Balto’s fine with it…

**Balto:** [ _ blushes _ ] Oh...well...I suppose it wouldn’t be too bad of a-

**Steele:** I’ll take that as a yes~ [proceeds to pull the wolfdog into a kiss which causes him to give a muffled sound of surprise before settling in] 

**Balto:** Mmmm…[ _ pulls away from Steele and then turns to Rufus _ ]...and as for you…[ _ goes down to the fox’s level and kisses him gingerly on the lips _ ]

**Rufus:** Mmmmmmm…[ _ feels the contact pulled away _ ] ooooh…

**Balto:** [ _ boards the boat _ ] Well...so long, you two...win for us, won’t you?

**Steele:** ...Heh, yeah…

[ _ the boat sets off from the dock and into the night before it disappears into the distance _ ]

**Chris:** Well, it looks like Balto’s finally gone and it won’t be long before someone takes the next ride to Loserville! Will the wolf pack manage to survive the rest of the competition, what kind of devilish plans has Emerald have left up her sleeve, and will I continue to enjoy watching these guys practically maul each other? The answer to that is yes, so stay tuned for more Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ scene cuts to black as the episode ends _ ] 


	10. Seeing Life On The Top of the World

**Chapter Ten: Seeing Life On Top of the World**

**Chris:** [ _narrating_ ] Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, our six remaining competitors faced off in a race against an obstacle course that really tested their gumption, some more successfully than others. They raced through rings of fires, crossed over crocodiles, made their way through the perilous piranhas, and finally took a tumble while crossing the rope bridge to the finish line. On a different note, Jo being the last member of Team Punisher kinda put her in a bit of a hot spot, but she managed to form herself an alliance with Team Pulverizer’s Rarity, as well as getting more than she bargained for with the fashionista being able to meet at her level. Now _that’s_ classy. Additionally, Emerald’s still as nasty as ever as she made a list detailing the remainder of the competition left in the game, and what do you know, she managed to get rid of one of ‘em...in the form of Balto, who was the last person to make it to the finish line...okay, so Emerald was technically the only one to cross the line while everyone...kinda fell into the trees below, but Balto was the furthest from the line where he landed, so I ruled him to walk the Dock of Shame, which he did like a good loser would. But I guess you could say he got a fair farewell with his alliance mates Steele and Rufus sending him off, don’t ya’ just love the sappiness in this? [ _chuckles_ ] [on-screen] We’re down to the final five, who will be the next one to lose their chance at a million big ones, and who will stay to fight another day? Find out right here, right now on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ] 

[ _scene shows Jo, Rarity, Rufus, and Steele sitting by the campfire from the previous episode, each of them having different expressions on their face from contemplation, to annoyance, to anxiety, to tired_ ] 

**Rarity:** [ _sighs_ ] Another chance at the spa hotel lost…[ _turns to Steele_ ]...um...I’m sorry for what happened with Balto...it was such a shame what happened to him...he was a nice one, really…

 **Steele:** [ _his eyes shift over to the fashionista with a half-lidded gaze_ ] Yeah...he was...thanks, I guess…

 **Rarity:** Um, yeah...sure…I apologize if I’m being rather skittish with my speech, it’s just been a long day…

 **Steele:** Hmph, tell me about it…

 **Rufus:** So...what do we do now…?

 **Jo:** Ain’t it obvious, we gotta find a way to get Emerald off this show if that’ll ever happen at this rate…

 **Rarity:** Hmm...I agree, I guess it’s also just so surreal to see her having so much...control as of late, back when we were on teams, she wasn’t really all...that, perhaps rather authoritarian, but not to...this extent...now it seems she’s an unstoppable force that can’t be contained…

 **Steele:** What I wouldn’t give to show that bitch what for, especially for whacking me in the muzzle and then kicking me in the chest…

 **Rufus:** Oh...you’re not still...hurt, are you…?

 **Steele:** Heh, I’ve been through some of the worst blizzards in history and came back alive, it’s gonna take a lot more to take down _this_. 

**Jo:** Ya’ know, I’ve heard all about your record in being one of the top sled dogs, you got some real credit to your name in being able to carry the entire team on your back. Heh, just like I’ve been doing for the majority of my teams. 

**Steele:** Yeah, I’ve heard about the way you carried the maggots back when the island had all that toxic waste, you weren’t takin’ s**t from no one. 

**Jo:** Well, someone had to make sure those teammates of mine were kept in order, I mean, could you imagine any of _them_ leading the team? 

**Steele:** Heh, not a chance, kinda like how there was no one else on my team that could lead and carry them to victory like yours truly. 

**Jo:** Heh, the way you were carrying their dragging behinds like they were light as feathers is some real gumption, and yet they thought you were disposable...pfft, they wouldn’t know talent if they saw it. 

**Steele:** Yeah...those f**kin’ people…I can’t really hold it against Balto for his little...stunt as he wasn’t _trying_ to beat me, just getting a little girl’s hat...but those old bastards decided to snark about me right in my face like I couldn’t understand them and s**t…

 **Jo:** Ugh, you’re tellin’ me, I’ve had my fair share of dealing with bulls**t, the kind that _really_ gets the blood boiling. I practically carried my whole team twice on my first run, and who ends up in the finale? A meathead who couldn’t tell I was a girl for the majority of the competition and a bubble boy who I, and several others, carried to the finals by being all weak and spineless, Hell, I _deserved_ that finale, who cares if I wasn’t the nicest competitor, I didn’t get to where I was by being all fru-fru girly and s**t, I’m gonna kick ass to get to the top if I have to. 

**Steele:** Sounds like someone’s speakin’ my language, where have you been all my life?   
**Jo:** Heh, same thing could be said about you...ya’ know, regardless of all the comments I’ve made of you back when we were on opposite teams, I gotta hand it to you, you’re not as bad as I thought you were, especially since it’s a breath of fresh air to see someone who knows how to speak my lingo. 

**Steele:** Yeah...you’re right there, and I’ll give ya’ this, you really know to kick ass on the battlefield and never let anyone talk s**t to you. I respect that…[ _extends his hand out to shake_ ]...truce...at least for now?

 **Jo:** [ _extends her hand out_ ] Truce...for now.

[ _the malamute and the human girl link their hands together to shake_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Jo:** Heh, guess I had that Steele pegged all wrong. Nice to know that there’s someone who understands the meaning of competition, it’s all eyes on the prize, even if you don’t happen to be all sunshine and rainbows. After all, it’s called survival of the fittest for a reason, and I respect that. Ya’ know, I wouldn’t mind adding him to my options to go against in the final two if Rarity becomes unavailable. Either way, I’m not complainin’. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Steele:** Does it suck that Balto’s gone? You can bet that it does, but after that little chat with Jo, I guess you could say I needed someone who really understands what it takes to be the best, and I’d say we’re not that different from each other in that regard. Girl’s got grit, I’ve got grit. And that grit’s gonna get me the gold, guaranteed. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rarity:** Well, look at you two, acting as if you were old friends. 

**Jo:** You’re not gonna pull that “friendship lesson” crap on us, are you?

 **Rarity:** Oh, darling, I’m not just a caricature, you know, I was just making an observation is all. Still, it is nice to see a little friendly atmosphere amidst all this chaos. Especially since it’s back to the old grind tomorrow…

 **Rufus:** Yeah...makes me miss Reggie all the more…

 **Steele:** Ya’ know, I’ve got a question for you and him.

 **Rufus:** Um, alright...what is it…?

 **Steele:** Are you two...you know…?

 **Rufus:** Hmm...we’ve experimented, but never gone farther than that.

 **Steele:** Ah, I see...say, you don’t suppose he’d mind joining us if ya’ know what I mean?

 **Rufus:** [ _blushes in surprise at this_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to the interior of the spa hotel where Emerald is seen in the library at the desk_ ] 

**Emerald:** Let’s see here…[looks down at her chart with the names of the contestants still remaining in the competition]...Steele was a former team member, so that’s already a mark against _him_ …[ _pounds the pencil on the aforementioned malamute’s name_ ]...but Jo is open as the only member of the opposite team left standing...then, there’s that Rarity, in spite of being noticeably weaker than the former two in terms of strength, she has the advantage of that horn of hers...meaning she’ll go good for a third place boot...and then there’s _you_ …[ _points the pencil at Rufus’ name_ ]...seeing as you’ve got practically no physical strength in comparison to the others, I suppose I can spare you for the finals...where I will crush you in swift victory…[ _chuckles haughtily_ ]...

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Emerald:** Unlike the rest of those weaklings, I don’t need an ally. I can function perfectly on my own as I have the tactical advantage of mapping out my competition. Who needs to worry about who you can trust when the best person to trust is yourself. No need to worry about your position in other people’s hands when you can turn the tables against them, and I’m going to keep it that way. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to outside of the spa hotel as it shifts over to the cabins where the two males and two females are seen going inside their respective quarters. It then cuts to Rufus and Steele getting into their respective places on the same bunk bed_ ] 

**Rufus:** [ _sighs_ ] Well, it may not be luxury bedding, but anything is better than having to spend another night with Emerald. 

**Steele:** Hmm, I can imagine so. Heh, bet you wish you had me right by your side so that you could have had some _proper_ company. 

**Rufus:** Hehehe, well, you’re not wrong there. Having you and Balto in the hotel would have made the experience of staying another night all the more worth it. But...seeing as Balto’s gone and Emerald’s in the hotel on her own...who knows what she’s doing in there? 

**Steele:** I reckon something along the lines of plotting our demise. 

**Rufus:** ...Yeah, that sounds about it…just glad that at least I’m not under her angry gaze at the present time. It’s like she was trying to set me alight with her eyes…[ _shudders_ ] 

**Steele:** Well, she continues pulling that s**t, she’ll have me to answer to, mark my words. 

**Rufus:** Ooooh...you don’t have to put yourself in danger like that…

 **Steele:** I ain’t scared of that bitch. I can take anything she has to throw at me. And I mean _anything_. 

**Rufus:** Ooooh...well, I appreciate your concern…

 **Steele:** Hmm, no problem, after all, someone’s gotta protect that cute lil tail a yours.

 **Rufus:** [ _blushes profusely at this_ ] Oooooh, stop…

[ _scene cuts to morning as the sun is only just peering over the horizon. It then cuts to the interior of the females’ side of the cabins as Rarity is seen sleeping peacefully in her bed...that is until Jo hops down from the top bunk_ ]

 **Rarity:** [ _opens her eyes halfway_ ] Wha…[ _yawns_ ]...Jo...what are you doing…?

 **Jo:** [ _while doing push-ups_ ] Figured that old man Mclean was gonna give another rude wakeup, so I decided to beat him to the punch in gettin’ a little early morning exercise. 

**Rarity:** Uh-huh...well, seeing as I’m awake as well, I might as well get ready for the day…[ _gets up from her bed and heads over to the mirror to brush her mane_ ] You know, I guess I should thank you for the unexpected wakeup call. I’ve had just about enough of Chris waking us up with-

[ _at the moment, a loud screeeeeech sounds through the camp as the loudspeaker comes to life, the sound causing both Rufus and Steele to abruptly wake up wide-eyed as they then groan with the former covering his head with a pillow while the latter covers himself with the blanket_ ]

 **Loudspeaker:** Wakey-wakey, final five! Today’s challenge isn’t gonna torture itself! [ _chuckles_ ] Time to meet outside your cabins to see just what fun activities we’ve got planned for you today, something I know you’ll _enjoy_! 

**Steele:** [ _muffled from underneath the pillow_ ] UGH, f**k you…[ _delves into incoherent mumbling_ ] 

**Rufus:** [ _groans as he removes the blanket from his face_ ] I hate that man...so much…

 **Steele:** [ _muffled_ ] You and me both…

[ _scene cuts to the contestants standing outside of their respective quarters_ ] 

**Jo:** [ _looks at Rufus and Steele still trying to wake themselves up_ ] Huh, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. 

**Steele:** [ _yawns_ ] What I wouldn’t give to be back in said bed…

 **Rufus:** [ _groans as he stretches_ ] I concur…

 **Emerald:** Hmph, figures that you two would be so ill-prepared at this time of day. 

**Steele:** [ _his eyes shift coldly at Emerald_ ] What’s _that_ supposed to mean, genius? 

**Emerald:** Well, it’s really no surprise that the likes of you and Foxy over there would still be as organized as a pair of amethysts after fighting each other. Tsk-tsk, really, unlike me, I’m _always_ organized at any time. 

**Steele:** Sure, sure, now would you happen to be organized in the case of, oh, I don’t know, _losing_? 

**Emerald:** That’s ironic coming from _you_ . [ _pokes at his nose pointedly_ ] If I’m not mistaken, you’re not one to take defeat lightly, something about getting rather... _defensive_. 

**Steele:** [ _his eye twitches_ ] Is that so...sounds rich coming from the green spazz who can’t catch a few “impure gems”. 

**Emerald:** THAT’S UNDER THE INCOMPETENCE OF MY STAFF!!!

 **Steele:** Mmm-hmm, sure. 

**Rarity:** [ _looks away exasperated_ ] Uuuuugh…

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Rarity:** I honestly just cannot deal with noise like this so early in the morning, and there they go. [ _puts a hand on her forehead_ ] What I wouldn’t give for a massage from that spa hotel right about now. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _Chris approaches the contestants amidst Steele and Emerald continuing to squabble. While they’re distracted, he pulls out an air horn and presses down on it, causing the contestants to hold their ears as they try to regain their senses_ ] 

**Chris:** Thank you, now that I have your full and undivided attention, it’s time for you to conquer today’s challenge. In Steele and Emerald’s case, it might as well be seeing who can conquer one another. [ _chuckles as the two aforementioned contestants glare at each other_ ] Anyways, follow me! 

[ _scene cuts to the contestants, Chris, and Chef standing below a familiar looking rockface that spans high into the sky_ ] 

**Chris:** Today, you’ll be climbing up the familiar site of Mount Looming Tragedy to see which of you’s got the strength of a mountain man. 

**Jo:** Heh, no sweat, I climbed that rock several years back with barely a scratch, I can handle a little rerun of what was supposed to be _my_ team’s victory. 

**Chris:** And if I recall, your _team_ didn’t make it all the way to the top first, only you. [ _chuckles as the jockette scowls at him_ ] Anyways, today’s challenge may look like a retread of the one done back in Revenge and X-Treme, but this time, I decided to add a few _surprises_ to make things a little more interesting.

 **Steele:** Let me guess, the person who arrives last is the one getting eliminated, yeah, I think we get it at this point. 

**Chris:** I see you got a sharp eye, Steele, which is why I figured you’d say that. So, instead of the last person completing the challenge being the one to automatically get the boot, tonight’s elimination ceremony will be someone getting voted off. _Happy_? 

[ _the contestants all glance at each other, all with uncertain expressions on their faces_ ] 

**Chris:** Heh, so surprised, they’re all speechless. [ _chuckles with Chef_ ] Also, to make things more difficult for you and more funny to me, you’ll all be carrying heavy packs up the mountain, and I expect you all to keep them for the _entire_ challenge. Anyone who removes their pack is instantly disqualified, no ifs or buts about it. 

[ _the contestants are each handed a pack by Chef, each of them grunting as the weight of their luggage is already prevalent_ ] 

**Rufus:** Ugh, what’s in these things?! Bowling balls? 

**Rarity:** Ooooooh, I’m going to give myself a hunchback carrying this! 

**Chris:** Well, it’s either hunchback or lose out on a million big ones. Your choice. 

**Rarity:** [ _scowls disdainfully at the host_ ] Mmmmmm…

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Rarity:** You know what? I’ve made it to the final five and I am _not_ about to squander my progress! One way or another, I’m getting to the top of that mountain!

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Jo:** If I can make it over a dumb piece of rock once, I can do it again. A little extra weight on my back is nothing, the key is to stuff any kind of weakness compiling inside of you and _crushing it_ into dust. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Chris:** Alright then, first player to reach the top wins invincibility and a night at the spa hotel, the rest of you will be on the chopping block and pray that it’s not your sorry butt on the Boat of Losers tonight. Ready...set...GO!!! [ _blows the air horn_ ]

[ _the contestants then start to try and climb up the mountain with Jo taking an early lead, followed by Steele with Emerald behind him, while Rarity and Rufus struggle at the back_ ] 

**Rufus:** [ _panting_ ] Haaaa...haaaaaa...okay...just gotta...get to...this bit…[ _stops on a ledge as the camera pans out to reveal that he’s barely several feet from the ground_ ]

 **Jo:** [ _looks down briefly at the others_ ] Hehe, what’d I tell ya’? This challenge is in the-[ _as she grabs onto another ledge, she’s instantly shocked by an electric wir_ e]-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! [ _she then dangles by one hand as she tries to regain her senses_ ] Whasaaa…?

[ _scene cuts to Chris watching from above_ ]

 **Chris:** Hehehe, didn’t I say there’d be surprises? [ _chuckles heartily_ ] 

**Emerald:** [ _notices that Jo has stopped in her tracks and sees the opportunity to overtake Steele_ ] Out of my way, mutt! This race is mine! [ _shoves at the malamute as he grunts_ ] 

**Steele:** Aaaah, no ya’ don’t! [grabs onto her right foot, causing the green gem to squirm]

 **Emerald:** AGH! Let go of me, earthling! [ _tries to kick at Steele, but can’t make a direct hit at the risk of coming loose herself_ ] 

**Steele:** Gah! No way in hell! 

**Emerald:** GRRRRRRRR…[ _finally manages to give a decent enough kick to cause the malamute to slightly slip down the mountain_ ] Ah, much better. 

**Steele:** [ _manages to grab onto a ledge before he falls too far_ ] GUF! 

**Jo:** [ _as she blows at her hand before scowling up at the top_ ] That’s it, McLean, you’re just _begging_ for an ass kicking! [ _resumes to furiously climb up the mountain just as Emerald begins to close in on her_ ]

 **Emerald:** DOOOOOOOOOH, BLAST IT!!! 

[ _scene cuts back up to Chris_ ]

 **Chris:** Well, looks like Jo and Emerald are really battling it out down there, but which of the mighty titans will be the first to arrive at the top and which of them will fall from grace? Find out when we return on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ] 

[ _scene shows Steele trying to make his way back up as he grabs onto a ledge_ ] 

**Steele:** Haaaaa...damn stupid Emerald...how the hell does she keep screwing me like that? [ _his ears suddenly perk up to the sound of feminine panting and looks down_ ] Well, fancy meeting you here. 

**Rarity:** [ _panting_ ] This...is so...undignified… 

**Steele:** Hmph, ya’ tellin’ me…[ _looks down further to see Rufus only just barely behind Rarity, looking thoroughly exhausted_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Rufus:** Okay, so maybe I’m not the fastest at climbing mountains, but can you blame me? I felt like I was carrying an elephant on my back!

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _scene cuts back to Jo and Emerald only just neck and neck with each other_ ] 

**Emerald:** Give it up, human! There is no chance of you beating me to the top! 

**Jo:** Says the little green gremlin who can’t outmatch this! [ _begins to climb faster up the mountain, leaving Emerald with a shocked expression on her face_ ] 

**Emerald:** What?! GRRRRRRRR!!! [ _begins to climb faster to try and catch up with Jo when just a few inches below her, an explosion shoots out from the mountain, causing to spring up slightly and dangle on her current ledge_ ] YIP! 

**Jo:** [ _stops briefly and looks down_ ] WHOA! Dynamite?! 

[ _scene cuts to Chris_ ]

 **Chris:** I had some leftover explosives from the mines, so I figured I use them to my advantage. 

**Emerald:** ARE YOU INSANE, THAT COULD HAVE BLOWN ME TO KINGDOM KOM!!! [ _growls as she continues to furiously make her journey up the mountain_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Emerald:** That disgusting excuse of human material is going to regret trying to destroy me!

 **Loudspeaker:** [ _off-screen_ ] I sincerely doubt it, Emmy. [ _chuckles as Emerald scowls darkly_ ] 

**Emerald:** How dare you, it’s Emerald, not Emmy! EMERALD! [ _punches the confessional wall which causes a hole_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to Rarity making her way up the mountain when she suddenly comes across a ledge with a large snake looking down at her. She freezes, petrified as she stares back with her pupils shrunken_ ] 

**Rarity:** [ _gulps_ ] N-N-Nice snake...good little snake...d-don’t mind me, I’m just...climbing u-up the mountain...n-now if you could just-

[ _the snake suddenly hisses at her, causing the unicorn to shriek and spark a burst of magic from her horn out of fright, hitting the ledge and causing the snake to fall down as it just misses her before it settles down on a ledge just several inches away from Rufus’ current ledge_ ]

 **Rarity:** Sorry! 

**Rufus:** Huh? [ _looks to his left to see the snake not too far away and his pupils shrink in fear_ ] YIP! GOTTA GO!!! [ _begins to furiously scratch up the mountain away from the snake_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to Jo and Emerald almost at the top of the mountain as the two glare at each other as they climb_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Jo:** Emerald’s conniving. Mean. Deceitful. Usually, I would classify that as my kind of competitor, but with her? No way I’m touchin’ _that_. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Emerald:** I know that if I don’t win this challenge, I’m the one those peasants are going to target, so of course I wasn’t going to let Jo win. And it seems my calls were heard. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _Emerald roughly grabs at Jo’s arm and the two begin to squirm about in place_ ]

 **Jo:** ARGH, hands off, dirtbag! 

**Emerald:** GRR, I refuse! 

[ _at that moment, Steele begins to approach the two tussling females_ ] 

**Steele:** Well, looks like I just found me an opening. [ _begins to make his way around the two when all of a sudden, the ledge he tries to stand on break away, leaving him to hang onto the wall with his bare claws_ ] GAH! Damn! 

**Emerald:** [ _looks to her left and notices the malamute_ ] What the-AH! [ _feels Jo finally break free from her grasp_ ]

 **Jo:** Nice try, but not good enough!

[ _scene cuts to the top of the mountain_ ]

 **Chris:** And it looks like Jo is gonna be the first one to the top! 

[ _scene cuts back to Jo_ ]

 **Jo:** Heh, I knew there’d be nothin’ to-[ _the ledge she grabs onto suddenly breaks, causing her to gasp as she falls several feet down the mountain_ ]-OH NO! [ _lands on a ledge with a hard THUD_ ] OOF! 

**Chris:** Or, maybe not. 

[ _scene cuts to a pair of hands reaching the edge of the mountain...the pair of hands reveals to be..._ ] 

**Chris:** And we have our winner...Emerald! 

**Emerald:** [ _panting_ ] I...I made it...oooooh, eat your hearts out, you common…[ _plops onto the ground on her back due to the heavy pack_ ]...oh, get off me! 

**Chris:** [ _as the scene shows the remaining contestants in various locations along the rockface_ ] Now, as for the rest of you, I’d be feeling pretty tense right about now. While Emerald’s safe...again, you’re all still at risk for elimination, which will be decided at tonight’s campfire ceremony! 

**Jo:** Ugh…

[ _scene cuts to Rarity and Jo sitting on the steps of the cabins_ ] 

**Rarity:** Well...that was a disaster…

 **Jo:** Hmph, don’t need to tell me twice…

 **Rarity:** So...who do we vote for now…?

 **Jo:** Hmm...to be honest...I’m not really sure…

 **Rarity:** Hmm...same…

[ _scene cuts to Rufus and Steele standing by a river_ ]

 **Rufus:** So...I guess that happened…

 **Steele:** Another victory swiped from my claws...f**king hell…

 **Rufus:** Yeah...um, who do you think we should vote for…?

 **Steele:** If I’m gonna be honest, I have no idea...this just f**king sucks…

 **Rufus:** Hmm…agreed…

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony_ ] 

**Chris:** The final five, soon to be the final four. As you’re all aware, Emerald cannot be voted out due to having immunity, but the rest of you...it’s best to say your prayers now and hope that you’ll be safe...except one of you. [ _chuckles_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Steele:** Honestly, what really sucks that I’m voting for someone I wouldn’t mind seeing stay around...like, no disrespect, I’m just at my wits end. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Chris:** Alright, the votes are in. The following players are safe: Emerald [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...Steele [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]...and Rarity [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]. Which leaves Jo and Rufus...one of you has spent their final day of competing...but which of you is it…[ _Jo and Rufus glance at each other_ ]...without further ado...the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Rufus! 

**Rufus:** [ _breathes a sigh of relief as he catches the marshmallow_ ] 

**Jo:** [ _sighs and stands up_ ] Guess 5th place is my “lucky placement” or something…

 **Chris:** Jo, the Dock of Shame awaits you. 

[ _scene cuts to the Dock of Shame with the remaining contestants standing at attention as Jo boards the Boat of Losers_ ] 

**Steele:** Hey...sorry about that back there…

 **Jo:** [ _pauses and then sighs_ ] Ya’ did what ya’ needed to do...still, I respect someone who gets me, ya’ know. Also, make sure to kick Emerald’s butt for me, won’t you?

 **Steele:** Heh, no doubt about it...take care, Jo.

 **Jo:** You too...Steele. 

[ _the Boat of Losers departs from the dock and sets off into the night before disappearing into the horizon_ ] 

**Chris:** And then there were four, can they handle any more? I say...yes! It’s gonna be two down, two to go...to the finals and the million! Next time on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	11. Four Ways to the Finale

**Chapter Eleven: Four Ways to the Finale**

**Chris:** [ _narrating_ ] Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, the final five were tasked with the challenge of climbing Mount Looming Tragedy, and let’s just say, it was a real tragedy for everyone barring Emerald who once again pulled off winning another immunity, much to the other contestants’ chagrin and to my amusement. [ _chuckles_ ] Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the spectrum, some of the campers found themselves in a lil bonding experience after Balto’s elimination, particularly in the case of Steele and Jo who managed to patch up their rivalry by realizing that being equally bossy and bruising is something the two of them can have a laugh over together, hey, I guess competitive minds think alike. It’s just a shame this new companionship was cut short when Jo ended up being eliminated in fifth place for the second time in a row. Guess five is her lucky number, you could say. [ _chuckles_ ] We’re down to the final four contestants still in the running; Rarity, the fabulous fashionista, who’s now gotten farther in any season she’s previously participated in. Steele, the champion brute, who’s recently gone through a bit of a change of heart, courtesy of a certain wolfdog, along with Rufus, the sly con artist, who started out as tricky as expected, but soon turned into more of a soft-spoken ball of fluff who’s now in a poly with Balto and Steele. And last but not least, Emerald, the vindictive conspirer, who after being eliminated at the fourth campfire ceremony, came back with a vengeance and has been doing everything in her power to keep the rest of the campers on their toes as she’s still going strong, maybe even all the way to the finale. [ _on-screen_ ] But who knows who’ll actually be making it to the final two, which is why you’re about to find out, right here, right now, on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ] 

[ _scene shows the full moon up in the sky as the scene then shifts down to the forest. At that moment, Rarity is seen walking by herself, seeming to be lost in thought_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Rarity:** It’s great to have reached the final four after all this time, but I suppose the main issue that currently plagues me is that I’m still the only one who’s been on the show several times before, coupled with the fact that with Jo out of the game, I’m now on my own. Additionally, if Emerald happens to win the next challenge...again, no doubt in my mind that along with Rufus and Steele, all three of them will be gunning for me. And even if Emerald happens to lose, I wouldn’t put it past Steele and Rufus to take each other to the finale. Which is why it is imperative that I win the next challenge, that way, I’m both safe from elimination and have a ticket to the final two. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Rarity approaching a river as suddenly out of the trees appears an owl as it flaps loudly above her, startling the unicorn as she jumps and looks up to see the bird flying away before sighing_ ] 

**Rarity:** Okay, calm down, Rarity, mustn’t let your nerves get the better of you, just...think pro-active, think success, think...generosity…

[ _a dainty, melodious tune starts to play in the background as Rarity looks down at her reflection in the river_ ] 

_Oh, Total Drama, what you do to me_

_Such a brutal, troubling community_

_But there's the opportunity_

_To do the friendly thing_

_If some are deceitful, pay no mind_

_Surprise instead with being kind_

_Lo and behold, you may just find_

_A smile is what you bring_

[ _an instrumental break plays as Rarity hops over a few stepping stones to get to the other side of the river before heading off into a more clear section of the forest_ ] 

_Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can give_

_Generosity, I'm here to set the bar_

_Just sit back and watch how I live_

[ _another instrumental break plays as Rarity climbs up a tree and sits down on a branch_ ] 

_Some may say, "Rarity,_

_Don't be so big-hearted and bold_

_Treating strangers like their friends_

_This island’s too small and cold"_

_But this is how I play my cards_

_I'm not about to fold_

_Where I see a frown, I go to town_

_Call me the smile patrol_

[ _another instrumental break plays as Rarity jumps down from the tree and heads over to a cliffside as fireflies surround her while her mane blows in the wind against the moonlight sky_ ] 

_Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can do_

_Generosity, you are the key_

_Total Drama, I'm here just for you_

_Just for yoooooooooou_

[ _the background music fades as the scene pans out to show Rarity standing proud on the edge of the cliff_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rarity:** What can I say? Singing from the heart is rather alleviating. Besides, nothing like giving yourself a little burst of confidence. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Rufus and Steele sitting on the steps leading to the beach_ ] 

**Rufus:** [ _after looking at Steele briefly before looking down again with his hands on his chin_ ] You know...it’s kinda funny, really…

 **Steele:** What is…?

 **Rufus:** Oh…you know...the two of us and our...personas...I remember going into this season thinking that I was going to be the _real_ troublemaker, especially once Emerald was eliminated...at first, anyway...but along the way, something in me seemed to...change...I pin it down to how I saw you and Balto getting on and it made me feel rather...jealous and...wanting, to say the least...you know, to think that a fellow “villain” would have gotten me feeling to what I’m currently feeling is...surreal to say the least…

 **Steele:** Hmm...I get what ya’ mean. No doubt in my mind that the first impression people would have about me is that I’d just be the same ruthless, ego-driven jackass who’d either get my ass kicked off this island sooner than you could say “Balto”, or I’d just be some malicious malefactor making your lives miserable...heh, safe to say Emerald’s doin’ a pretty good job a’ that, thus far. 

**Rufus:** Hehehe, yeah, you’re right there…

 **Steele:** Heh, yeah…still, guess you could say I was striving to “subvert expectations”, so to speak. Ya’ know, actually focus on playing the game and showing that I’ve still got it in me. Like, I’ll admit, I’m not a nice guy, not in the slightest, and it’s pretty evident that I’m not given my...track record...but at the very least, I wasn’t going to let myself be identified as merely a “bully”, I’ve still got the guts to try and win a competition, I didn’t get to be a champion back home for nothin’, you know. Hell, I didn’t even have to terrorize anyone this time around. 

**Rufus:** Mmmm, true that...still, even though you’re, like you said, not a nice guy, I can see that you’ve at least shown some kind of...change, a rather pleasant change if I do say so myself.

 **Steele:** Hmm, nice to know someone’s noticed...as well as another…

 **Rufus:** Yeah...you know, I bet another thing I’m sure people didn’t expect was seeing you hitch it off with Balto. 

**Steele:** Weeeeeeell, you could say that though it’s ironic how the person you originally considered to be the bane of your existence turned out to be the one who sympathizes with you the most. And honestly...I respect him having that kind of genuine understanding for someone like me...really shows how much I misjudged him previously...the guy’s truly got a heart of gold…

 **Rufus:** Indeed he does, which is more than I can say for _my_ adversary…

 **Steele:** Say, you want me to kick his ass sometime for you? 

**Rufus:** Hehehe, not that I wouldn’t be against it, but I’ll save it as...backup for when I next confront that sword twirling numbskull. 

**Steele:** Just sayin’, no one gets away with traumatizin’ someone I care about. Ought to give that son of a bitch a taste of his own medicine.

 **Rufus:** Weeeeell, I have heard tell that he’s got a fear of...puppets. [ _snickers_ ] However, I’ll be the diplomat of the two in the case that he approaches me in an apologetic manner. If not, well, I know _exactly_ what will happen then…

 **Steele:** Hehehe, oooooh, you’re so _devious_. I love that. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** [ _sighs contentedly_ ] This is by far the most relaxed I’ve ever been in a long time. It’s so nice to have someone who truly understands where you’re coming _and_ just so happens to be a partner at the same time. In all honesty, even if I don’t win the million, I’ll still have gotten something worthwhile out of this expereince, which is something I never thought that I would say. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Steele:** Well now, look at that, I’ve gotten all the way to the final four and I’m still going long all the way to the final two. And I got me two “gals” to go along for the ride, so it’s safe to say I’m really on the path to victory. The only issue lies with a certain one-eyed goblin who’s been targeting our asses since she got back here, not to mention that her still being in the competition poses a threat to my chances at a million big ones. Hence why I’m making it my goal to make sure any chances she gets at the final twos are _crushed_. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the interior of the spa hotel’s library as Emerald is once again sat at her desk, looking over her chart of names_ ]

 **Emerald:** That’s one more down…[ _crosses out Jo’s name_ ]...three more to go…

[ _the camera shifts down and zooms in on the remaining names: “Rarity, Rufus, and Steele”_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Emerald:** Now that Jo’s out of the game, I’ve only got one real threat left to crush, that being Steele. You know the old saying, “pride comes before a fall”, that is exactly what I intend to do to his chances of making the finale. After he’s taken care of, Rarity and Rufus will be easy pickings. Naturally, the former will be the one to go next as I can’t have anyone with powers to stand in my way, leaving that foolish little fox to fend for himself, all while I claim victory with no trouble at all. [ _sighes contentedly_ ] Making a plan for these instances always helps clear things nicely. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Emerald setting the pencil down on the desk next to her chart of eliminations as she then stands up and heads out from the library to then stare outside one of the windows_ ] 

**Emerald:** [ _sighs_ ] I should probably feel worried about being outnumbered, but why should I? Given my performance, there really is no need to worry over such...trivial matters. All I need to do is win immunity once more and I’m guaranteed a spot in the final two. If you ask me...it’s simply too easy…[ _turns away from the window and walks off_ ]

[ _scene cuts to morning as the sun is seen rising over the horizon. It then cuts to the exterior of the spa hotel as Emerald exits out through the front door_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Emerald:** One of the aspects of us gems is that we technically don’t need to sleep, and I especially see no reason to do so under the current circumstances. Besides, why let yourself have a rude awakening when you can get up before the others and let _them_ deal with it?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _a loud siren blasts out from the loudspeaker as a three-way split scene shows Rarity, Rufus, and Steele abruptly waking up_ ] 

**Loudspeaker:** Rise and shine, final four! You don’t wanna miss out on the _fun_ today’s challenge is gonna bring! [ _chuckles_ ] Meet me by the Dock of Shame in ten where your daily dose of pain and suffering awaits! Mclean out! 

[ _Rarity begrudgingly leaves the females’ side of the cabins with a yawn while Rufus and Steele follow on sluggishly_ ] 

**Emerald:** Well, someone’s a sight for sore eyes. 

**Steele:** Ironic coming from you. 

**Emerald:** Hmph, you look so tired, you might as well drop out for the rest of the day. 

**Steele:** [ _as he stretches out_ ] Oh, please, I’m not that tired, ya’ know. And as if I’d let myself stumble before the finish line. 

**Emerald:** Really? Because from what I’ve heard, you’ve already done so. 

**Steele:** [ _his eye twitches as he scowls deeply_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Steele:** I’ve said it before and I’ll stay it again, that bitch is going _down_. Mark my words, by the end of the day, she’ll be on the boat outta here and outta my hair.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Emerald:** Demoralizing your competition when you’re so close to victory, easiest trick in the book. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the four contestants standing before Chris on the Dock of Shame as the host stands next to a projection screen_ ] 

**Chris:** Welcome, final four! After enduring many days of blood, sweat, and tears, it all comes down to the ones still left standing. Some of you appear to be brimming with confidence, others appear to be a lil anxious, probably because they’re afraid of _losing_ , which would feel quite sucky I imagine...that is if I was ever afraid of losing myself, which I’m not. [ _chuckles_ ] 

**Rarity:** Yes, yes, very droll, now would you might explaining what we’re meant to be doing today?

 **Chris:** Hold your horses there, I’m getting to it…[ _chuckles_ ]...man I crack myself up.

 **Rarity:** [ _rolls her eyes_ ]

 **Chris:** Anyways, today’s challenge is a treasure hunt in finding the statuettes of the previously eliminated contestants [ _the screen shows circular images of the contestants eliminated before the final four_ ]: Hong Hong, Bismuth, Vinyl, Octavia, Dawn, Anne Maria, Axel, Robin, Balto, and Jo. Your mission is to find the stauettes of the losers who were unable to get to where you’re at now and bring them back to the Dock of Shame. They’re all scattered around different parts of the island and the contestant with the most stauettes wins invincibility and is guaranteed a spot in the final two. Oh, and the person with the least amount of stauettes or happens to be the last person to arrive on the dock is getting an instant ticket to the Boat of Losers. But mind you, they won’t be going alone as the winner of the challenge gets to decided who they’d like to take to the final two. So, yeah, just somethin’ you should keep in mind, might motivate you into trying harder in order to win. [ _chuckles_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Emerald:** Oh, this is _too_ easy. All I need to do is find the most stauettes and I’m in the finale, while the rest of those peasants will have to just deal with the fact that the power is in _my_ hands.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** So, I managed to reach the final four and am now only _this_ close to the finale. I’d predicted that I would have gotten this far, although the journey to get here was...rather unexpected, but in a good way. However, if I’m going to have any shot at getting to the final two, it is imperative that I win this challenge and get you-know-who out of the picture...again…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rarity:** I honestly can’t believe it, but I do! This is the farthest I’ve ever made it on Total Drama and I intend to go all the way, so winning this challenge is of the utmost importance. After that, it’s million dollar city for Rarity! [ _squeals in delight_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Steele:** Obviously, I knew I would get far, never had a lick of doubt that I’d never make it to the finals, probably subverted a lot of expectations with folks thinking I’d never even get pass the merge. To that I say “how’d ya’ like me now, bitches?”

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Alright, remember what I said, most idols back wins spot in the finals, least idols and last to return is headin’ home. Ready...set...GO!!! [ _blows the air horn_ ] 

[ _Emerald takes the chance to, literally, trip up Rufus in front on Steele with Rarity stopping just short of tripping as well_ ] 

**Rufus:** Oof!

 **Steele:** AGH!

 **Rarity:** Oh!

 **Emerald:** Off to a rough start, I see! [ _chuckles haughtily as she runs off_ ] 

**Chris:** And Emerald takes an early lead over the others! Ya’ll might wanna kick it into high gear if you wanna make up for lost time. [ _chuckles_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Steele:** [ _while holding a stick in his hand_ ] This is Emerald. This is what I wanna do to Emerald. [ _roughly snaps the stick in two over his knee_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** Okay, off to not so stellar start because of you-know-who. Honestly, I feel it’s about time that somebody got a little payback. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Steele searching along the beach as his eyes squint to see if any stauettes are within distance_ ] 

**Steele:** Okay...now if I were a stauette, where’d I be…[ _looks over to see a wooden platform standing in the lake where the figure of Balto is perched on_ ]...ah, perfect…[ _just as he says that, a group of ravenous sharks surround the platform_ ]...aaaaaand I just jinxed myself…f**king hell…

[ _scene cuts to Rarity walking into a cave. As she slowly creeps about the area, she then looks up to see, in the dim light, that the figure of Octavia is perched up on a ledge on the wall_ ] 

**Rarity:** Yes! Now I just need tooooooo…[ _just as she begins to walk forward, she looks down to see a pack of sleeping bears in front of the wall_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rarity:** Oh, come on! 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Rufus walking through the forest when he notices something in the trunk of a tall tree. Upon squinting his eyes, the POV shows that inside the trunk are stauettes of Bismuth and Hong Kong_ ] 

**Rufus:** Aha! [ _begins to climb the tree and is just nearby reach the branch where the trunk lies when a squirrel comes out of the trunk_ ] What the…go on, shoo! Shoo! [ _the squirrel instead retaliates by reaching into the trunk and throwing down acorns_ ] ACK! HEY! OH! CUT IT-YAAAA!!! [ _loses his grip on the tree and plops onto the ground_ ] ...Ow…

[ _the squirrel chuckles down ath the fox just as Emerald approaches the tree_ ]

 **Emerald:** Tsk, tsk, tsk, lying down on the job. Not very tactful, I must say. [ _looks up at the tree and starts to climb as the squrriel looks down fiercely with an acorn in hand_ ] GRRRRRRRRRR!!! [ _bares her teeth viciously_ ] 

[ _the squirrel, now looking quite pale at this display, smiles nervously as it reaches into the trunk and throws down the Bismuth and Hong King stauettes to Emerald_ ] 

**Emerald:** Ah, that’s better. Looks like the score is me-2 and you...nothing…[ _smugly walks past the fox as he glowers_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** Oh, that is it! She wants to play dirty, well, so can I. Let’s see how smug she looks when I swipe those stauettes right under her nose.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Emerald:** As if this challenge was going to be anything I couldn’t handle. Please, they might as well hand me the million already. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Chris watching from the monitor_ ]

 **Chris:** Well, looks like Emerald’s the first one to successfully nab a stauette. Meanwhile, it’s proving to be quite the challenge to the rest of the contestants. Will Emerld win another immunity challenge and gain a spot in the final two? Will anyone be able to stop her? My guess; at this rate probably not. But you’ll have to stay tuned to find out what happens next when we return on Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ] 

[ _scene shows Steele making his way across the lake to the platform_ ]

 **Steele:** Alright, you aquatic sons of bitches...let’s just get this done nice and easy…

[ _two sharks go up to the platform and guard it like watchdogs_ ] 

**Steele:** Okay, so if it’s the hard way you want, it’s the hard way you’ll get…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Steele:** I’ve gone through the worst snowstorms man and animal has ever seen, I’m not about to be intimidated by a bunch of glorified dolphins!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Rarity still standing before the sleeping bears_ ] 

**Rarity:** Oh...oh, wait, I have magic, I can just levitate it over here…[ _her horn sparkles up to show the Octavia stauette rising from the ledge and then into her hand_ ]...ah, perfect! Now, I just need to...oh, what’s this? [ _scene cuts down to a stauette of Robin hidden behind a rock_ ] I must not have seen it before when I came in. I’ll just-[ _as she lowers down to pick up the stauette, the sound of a bear yawning pauses her movement_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to the outside of the cave as Rarity runs out of the cave with both stauettes in her hands_ ] 

**Rarity:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! [ _jumps into a bush and pants_ ] Oh...okay...that was close…

[ _scene cuts to the forest as Emerald is seen walking confidently towards her next destination, unaware that in the bushes, a certain vulpine is following her quietly behind_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rufus:** They don’t call us foxes sneaky for nothing. I figured that I followed her quietly, eventually I’d be able to surprise her from behind. Take way, I can swipe those stauettes for myself and leave her in the dust.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Emerald looking at a large rock with a nest atop it. Inside is a statuette of Anne Maria_ ] 

**Emerald:** Ah, perfect...hmm…[ _steps down the two stauettes as she begins to climb the rock_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Steele exiting the lake with the Balto stauette in his hand, his fur a tad ruffled from dealing with the sharks_ ]

 **Steele:** Took some ass-kicking...but luckily, I got you…[ _a clunk is heard as he steps on something in the sand_ ]...huh? [ _uses his foot to unveil a stauette of Vinyl in the sand_ ] Oh, how convenient…

[ _scene cuts back to Emerald reaching for the Anne Maria stauette as Rufus slowly approaches her stauettes of Bismuth and Hong Kong_ ]

 **Emerald:** [ _as she grabs hold of the stauette_ ] Gotcha! Now to climb down and-[ _notices that Rufus is below her and grabbing onto her possessions_ ]-HEY!!

 **Rufus:** Aaaaaaand that’s my cue to leave. [ _rushes off with the HK and Bismuth stauettes as Emerald hops down from the rock and begins to give chase_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Emerald:** How dare that slimy little rat think he could steal from me?! Oh, he is _so_ going down!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Rarity still by the bush which she originally jumped into as she eyes the bear cave_ ]

 **Rarity:** Okay, I think I’m in the clear...I just hope I haven’t lost much time…[ _trails over when she notices something sticking out from the bush_ ]...huh…[ _grabs onto the mysterious item...and pulls out a stauette of Dawn_ ] Oh! Brilliant! 

[ _suddenly, a bear’s roar is heard from the cave and the fashionista jets off in a hurry_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the evening as it then cuts to Steele walking across the forest_ ]

 **Steele:** Several f**king hours out in the wild and still only two a’ these things. I swear, if I don’t find another, I’m gonna-OOF! [ _trips over a tree’s root sticking out_ ] Argh...wait...is that…[ _nearby, nestled in between some rocks is a stauette of Jo_ ] Oh, thank God…

[ _scene cuts to Rarity walking before a river as she looks up at the sky_ ]

 **Rarity:** Oh, I hope I have the highest amount of these, I couldn’t afford to lose again, not when I’ve come this far...oh, come now, Rarity, keep your chin up. Now is not the time to be having doubts...or talking to yourself for that matter...hmm…[ _just then, she spots something sticking out from behind a log stretched across the river_ ]...wait, is that…[ _as she walks closer to the log, behind it is a stauette of Axel_ ] Oh, that’s four! [ _as she picks up the Axel stauette, the loudspeaker sounds off in the distance_ ]

 **Loudspeaker:** [ _off-screen_ ] Attention, campers! Time’s up, might wanna get a move on to the Dock of Shame so I can see who’s sorry butt’s gettin’ a ride on the Boat of Losers! 

**Rarity:** OH! [ _runs across the logs and dashes off into the forest_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to Chris standing on the dock looking at his watch until a feminine panting is heard in the distance, revealing it to be Rarity_ ]

 **Chris:** This just in, Rarity is the first to arrive with four stauettes! In the case that she has the most, she’s getting an instant spot in the final two! 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Rarity:** YEEEES!!!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Steele panting up towards the dock with three stauettes in hand when suddenly the sounds of fighting make him turn his head in that direction. Rufus is clinging onto Emerald as she tries to pull him off_ ]

 **Emerald:** Get off of me, you disgusting earthling! 

**Rufus:** Not on your...argh...life! 

**Emerald:** [ _as she finally pins Rufus down to the ground_ ] Alright, I warned you about getting in the way, but it’s time for-[ _she is kicked in the chest by another foot and falls backwards_ ] 

**Rufus:** Huh?

 **Steele:** Aaaaah, now _that_ was satisfying. C’mon, let’s get to the finish while she’s still down!

[ _with the stauettes in hand, Rufus runs along with Steele to the dock_ ]

 **Chris:** Ah, I see you two both have three, meaning that with no stauettes, the person getting sent to the Boat of Losers is...Emerald! 

**Emerald:** [ _finally stands up_ ] WHAT?! [ _rushes over to the dock and grabs Chris by the collar_ ] You can’t eliminate me! Those were mine, that little swine was-[ _a pair of arms are clenched onto her arms_ ]

 **Chef:** We doin’ this again?

 **Emerald:** GRR, let go of me, you insignificant-[ _a mask is put around her mouth, muffling out her obscenities as she’s dragged to the Boat of Losers_ ]

 **Chris:** Well, that was...something. But anyways, Rarity, seeing as you’re safe in the finale, it’s time for you to choose who you’d like to take to the final two. [ _Rufus and Steele glance at each other_ ] 

**Rarity:** Well...based on what I think, I say I’ll go with…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Steele. 

**Steele:** Hmm…[ _turns to Rufus_ ]...so...I guess this is goodbye...for now, anyway…

 **Rufus:** Yeah...I suppose it is...besides, at least one of us making it to the finals is something to be thankful for…[ _gives the malamute a peck on the lips and makes his way to board the boat as Emerald finally removes the mask from her face_ ] Well, guess it’s second time lucky-

 **Emerald:** _Don’t_ even speak to me…

[ _the boat finally departs from the dock and heads off into the distance_ ]

 **Chris:** And with that, we have our finalists! Who will be the one to win the million? Will it Rarity...or Steele? You’ll just have to find out next time on the season finale of Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	12. The Final Countdown

**Chapter Twelve: The Final Countdown**

**Chris:** [ _ narrating _ ] Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, the final four were sent on a mission to retrieve the statuettes of their previously eliminated adversaries, and let’s just say that it wasn’t an easy job for some of them, to say the least. [ _ chuckles _ ] Things weren’t looking too good for anyone that wasn’t Emerald as she managed to swipe two items from Rufus...before he swiped them back from her, to which she tried to swipe them back, which resulted in her getting a kick to the chest by none other than fellow competition brute, Steele. I knew there was a reason we picked him, he’s  _ nasty _ . [ _ chuckles _ ] However, in the end, Rarity was the one who ended up collecting the most statuettes and after four seasons finally made it to the final two. In addition to Emerald being the one to get the boot  _ again _ for being the last to arrive and with no items, Rufus just so happened to join her when Rarity picked Steele to take to the finale. Now, how’s  _ that _ for a surprise? In fact, this season’s been full to the brim with surprises left and right, from Balto finally coming out to the very person who was viewed as his mortal enemy, to Rufus seemingly going through a change of heart which resulted in him being included in Balto and Steele’s circle. From Emerald being the first contestant to return to the competition after previously being eliminated, to Rarity being currently the only contestant to participate in four seasons and finally make it all the way to the big, bad finale. [on-screen] Yes, indeed, this season’s been full of unexpected twists and turns, leading up all the way to the final two to see who will win one million dollars! Will it be the fabulous fashionista known as Rarity, or will it be the punk jock known as Steele? The answer to that will be shown right here, right now, on the season finale of Total...Drama...Reloaded! 

[ _ cue theme song, the episode continues _ ] 

[ _ scene shows the interior of the spa hotel as Rarity is seen walking down the main corridor _ ]

**Rarity:** [ _ sighs contentedly _ ] It feels so good to be back inside this place, I’d almost forgotten how refined everything is in here compared to...well, the entirety of this island. It’s just a shame that I can only spend one last night before the finale tomorrow…[ _ goes up to one of the curtains and feels it _ ]...although, seeing as I do have this place all to myself...I suppose I could have a little fun...after all, I do feel this hotel, as fabulous as it is, could use a bit of...my special touch. 

[ _ a smooth guitar tune begins to place as Rarity looks over at the whole main hall with a determined look on her face _ ] 

_ Sitting here with my head in my hands _

_ Ideas that come and go _

_ Sketching my heart out, nothing will turn out _

_ Everything seems so-so _

_ I've been here before, and I know that I can _

_ Do it if I try _

_ But why, oh, why _

_ Do you stumble before you fly? _

_ My wheels keep turnin'  _ ( _ Oh, oh! _ )

_ My fire's still burnin' _ ( _ Oh, oh! _ )

_ 'Cause right now I'm learnin' _ ( _ Oh, oh! _ )

_ How to get to the other side _

_ It's a game of waitin' _ ( _ Hey, hey! _ )

_ Anticipatin' _ ( _ Hey, hey! _ )

_ But I keep creatin' _ ( _ Hey, hey! _ )

_ So I can get to the other _

_ Get to the other side _

( _ Get to the other side, hey! _ )

( _ Hey! _ )

( _ Get to the other side, hey! _ )

_ So I can get to the other _

_ Get to the other… _

_ Keep on believin', I'll be achievin' _

_ The harder that I go _

_ Don't really know how, I won't give up now _

_ Until I steal the show _

_ With time, it gets better, I'll be a trendsetter _

_ Doin' it my own way _

_ Hey, hey, hey! _

_ Won't stop 'til I seize the day _

_ My wheels keep turnin'  _ ( _ Oh, oh! _ )

_ My fire's still burnin'  _ ( _ Oh, oh! _ )

_ 'Cause right now I'm learnin'  _ ( _ Oh, oh! _ )

_ How to get to the other side _

_ It's a game of waitin' _ ( _ Hey, hey! _ )

_ Anticipatin'  _ ( _ Hey, hey! _ )

_ But I keep creatin' _ ( _ Hey, hey! _ )

_ So I can get to the other _

_ Get to the other side _

( _ Get to the other side, hey! _ )

( _ Hey! _ )

( _ Get to the other side, hey! _ )

_ So I can get to the other _

_ Get to the other side! _

[ _ as the music fades, Rarity looks at her work to see the hotel now decked out in a more glamorous setting fitting to her, with beautiful dark purple curtains that sparkle, a brand new chandelier above the dining table, accompanied with new chairs looking more shaped like arches as opposed to rectangles with the cushions being more purple as opposed to red _ ]

**Rarity:** [ _ with her eyes sparkling at the display _ ] Oooooh, it’s simply  _ fabulous _ ! Wouldn’t you agree, darling?

[ _ the butler next to Rarity gives her a thumbs-up _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rarity:** I know it might be a little excessive given that it’s only one night I’m going to be spending in that hotel, but I just couldn’t contain my excitement! After four seasons, I’ve finally made it all the way to the final two, fourth time lucky you could say. Oh, how I can hardly wait for tomorrow when I win the million and…[ _ delves into incoherent squealing before she clears her throat and recomposes herself _ ]...anyways, I feel like I have a good shot of winning against Steele, but I can’t say he won’t pose as a formidable opponent. I’m sure it’s quite a shock to many as it is to me that he of all people managed to make it all the way to the end but given from what I’ve seen, he’s not as bad as I initially pegged he would be…[ _ giggles _ ]...if anything, he can quite the sweetheart when he wants to be. Never thought I’d use those words to describe him, but hey, I suppose we’ve seen a fair few surprises on this show. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to Steele walking along the beach, seemingly contemplating to himself. He then hears the howl of a wolf coming from the forest and then looks up at the full moon _ ] 

**Steele:** [ _ shrugs _ ] Ah, what the hell…[ _ he gives a low howl up at the moon which echoes around the island and then sighs _ ]...would ya’ look at that...me howling like a wolf...and to think I used to have a vendetta against ‘em...particularly that wolfdog...strange how things can change over time…[ _ sits down on the sand and scoops some up in his paw before letting it drop back down _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Steele:** Well, looks like yours truly made it all the way to the big ones. Of course, I knew I was gonna get here but didn’t expect the journey that led up to it. But, I can’t say that I disapprove of what went on. I mean, I actually managed to get the guy who I initially held this massive grudge against to open up and have him become my partner of all things. Hell, not just him, but I got me a double deal with that slick lil foxy. Heh, if only the guys back home could see me now, they’d think I’d gone soft or some s**t. I wonder if they’ll be saying that when they see how  _ soft _ I can get. But, back on topic, it’s great to have gotten a rebound at rising back to the top like the old days, now all I gotta do is win the million and take home two gals in tow. Tho, I’ll have to win over a gal tomorrow to do it, but I guess that Rarity ain’t too bad of a character. Wouldn’t date her, for obvious reasons, but not too bad of a gal overall to be around. I wonder if she’d take up the offer of giving my gals a “new look”, so to speak. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to Steele walking through the forest until he comes to a stop by the river. Dipping his feet inside, he then scoops up some water to put into his mouth _ ] 

**Steele:** Aaaaah...you know, it’s times like this that really make ya’ think...how it all lead up to this...

[ _ scene transitions into a flashback with Steele being awarded for crossing the finish line after another one of his races as the crowd cheers for the champion sled dog...until it cuts to the events of the comments of him being past his prime echo around, leading up to the events of the dreaded pandemic spreading across Nome to then the scene of him falling from grace as he’s shunned by the other dogs of the village...it then cuts to him wandering the forest by his lonesome, far away from the village that once hailed him as a celebrity to now an exiled scapegoat...the flashback then cuts to Steele constructing his own log cabin from the ground up and then finally setting down on the porch as he watches the leaves blowing about in the wind...the scene transitions back to the present time as the malamute sighs as he looks down at his reflection in the water _ ] 

**Steele:** Really sucks that the events of back then have essentially marked me for life…[ _ gives a small smile at the imaginary reflections of Balto and Rufus appearing besides before they disappear _ ]...but, on the contrary, at least the mistakes made back then weren't made here...I guess even the ones with hearts of stone have a little humility in them somewhere. [ _ chuckles _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of one of the bedrooms of the hotel where Rarity is seen sleeping peacefully. It then transitions into a dream sequence of Rarity prancing towards the finish line with a crowd cheering for her _ ]

**Rarity:** Hurray! I did it, I did it! [ _ grabs onto the briefcase with the prize money and hugs it tightly...that is until the background sounds start to become distorted as a rumbling is heard under the unicorn _ ] Huh...what’s going on…?

[ _ suddenly, the ground beneath starts to crack, causing Rarity to lurch back onto a section of the now splitting ground as the briefcase falls into a crack, followed by a shadowy figure with stilted red eyes rising out of the crack and staring down at the now petrified unicorn _ ] 

**Rarity:** OOOOOOOOOH! AH! [ _ grabs onto the end of her now tilting ledge...before it breaks away, sending her plummeting down into the red abyss below _ ] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! [ _ jolts awake as she returns to reality, still in her bed, looking around while panting _ ] Oh...it was just a dream...right…[ _ lies back down and closes her eyes and goes back to sleep _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the cabins where Steele is seen sleeping. It then transitions into another dream sequence, this time with Steele crossing the finish line to a cheering crowd _ ]

**Steele:** Ho, yeah! The alpha’s still got it! [ _ grabs ahold of the million dollar briefcase with a proud grin...that is until the sounds of cheering turn to sound of hissing as Steele looks with a confused expression at a crowd of dogs with red eyes hissing and jeering at him _ ] 

**Steele:** What the hell…

**Dog #1:** Traitor!    
**Dog #2:** Murderer! 

**Dog #3:** Hellhound! 

[ _ the malamute grows continually uncomfortable at the sounds of this, especially when it appears that the jeering dogs are getting taller as they glare down before him _ ]

**Dogs #1, #2, #3:** See you in hell…

[ _ the three dogs breathe down fire at the malamute as he yells out in alarm...right before he wakes up with a jolt, panting heavily _ ] 

**Steele:** Wha...wha...the f**k was that…[ _ sighs as he puts a paw on his forehead _ ]...thought I’d stopped having those dreams…[ _ with a heavy sigh, he lies back down and goes back to sleep _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to morning as the sun peers over the horizon. It then cuts to the outside of both the spa hotel and the cabins, first cutting to the interior of the former to show Rarity sleeping, and then cutting to the latter to show Steele sleeping...right before it cuts to the loudspeaker as it plays a loud, blaring rock tune that it cuts to split-screen of the two finalists abruptly waking up from the loud music _ ] 

**Loudspeaker:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Wakey-wakey, finalists! This finale ain’t gonna hurt itself, you know! Besides, early bird gets the worm! [ _ chuckles as Rarity and Steele give off exasperated expressions _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to Rarity and Steele exiting out of their respective quarters as they both approach each other in the center _ ]

**Steele:** [ _ yawns _ ] Hey…

**Rarity:** Hey…

**Steele:** So...sleep well…?

**Rarity:** [ _ yawns _ ] Huh? Oh, yes...I would say so…

**Steele:** Hmm, alright then…

**Rarity:** How about you…?

**Steele:** Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah, it was fine...just fine…

**Rarity:** Huh, I see…well, I guess it’s the big day, you and me.

**Steele:** Yeah...I suppose it is...heh, bet you didn’t expect you’d be facing off against yours truly.

**Rarity:** To be honest, I’m sure it would come as a surprise to many to see you in the final two, but I’m not one to judge, seeing as I feel you’ve done your part in getting here, as have I. 

**Steele:** Hmm, glad to see someone’s noticed. Besides, you’re not half bad yourself in finally getting here after all the times you’ve been on this show. 

**Rarity:** Well, sometimes, it just takes a little playing your cards right and the circumstances working out in your favor. 

**Steele:** Ain’t that the truth...ya’ know, in case the two of us cross paths again after all this, I was wondering if you’d be open to an...offer I’m proposing.

**Rarity:** Oh? And what would that be?

**Steele:** Weeeeeeell…[ _ goes up to the unicorn’s ear and whispers the details, causing her face to show a look of surprise before giving a small giggle _ ] Ah, so you approve? 

**Rarity:** Well, your offer is certainly one that’s been brought upon by a...close associate of mine. I even helped style for their wedding. Oh, it was just  _ fabulous _ ! 

**Steele:** Heh, I believe I know which one you’re talkin’ about, guy’s a close associate of mine as well, and I hear Balto’s gal pals with his “wifey”.

**Rarity:** [ _ blushes _ ] Ohohohoho, stop, you’re going to make me...well, I suppose you already have. 

**Chris:** [ _ with a megaphone in hand _ ] Morning, finalists! Hope you slept well or didn’t, doesn’t really matter. [ _ chuckles as Rarity and Steele try to recompose themselves from the loud noise _ ]

**Rarity:** Must you hold that thing so close when we can  _ clearly _ hear you?

**Chris:** Hmm, let me think about that...yes. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Rarity:** If there’s one thing that I’m not going to miss from this show, it’s Chris McLean and his ridiculous antics at all hours of the morning...or all hours in general. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Steele:** Not gonna lie, I was ready to stick that megaphone where the sun don’t shine for that asinine host. Glad to be rid of him as soon as this is over. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Chris:** Right then, follow me to the amphitheater to find out what your final challenge is gonna be and to see which of you is gonna go home with one million dollars! 

[ _ scene cuts to the amphitheater with the two finalists standing in the middle of the bleachers and the stage as the previously eliminated contestants start to pile into the seats, from the left enters the former members of Team Pulverizer in the exact order: Dawn, Balto, Rufus, and Hong Kong, but with no Emerald in sight. To the right enters the former members of Team Punisher in the exact order: Anne Maria, Robin, Axel, Octavia, Vinyl, Jo and Bismuth _ ] 

**Rarity:** Hmm, that’s strange. Everyone’s here except for Emerald...was she behind you all by any chance?

**Balto:** Well, come to think of it...no, I don’t think she was.

**Dawn:** I believe that she is around here somewhere, but I also fear of a dark presence before us. 

**Rufus:** I have a...sinking feeling that she’s up to something.

**Hong Kong:** Huh, you a psychic too or somethin’?

**Rufus:** [ _ gives the kung fu master an unamused expression _ ] 

**Steele:** Wherever she is, I’ve a feeling it ain’t gonna be pretty. 

[ _ scene cuts to the Punishers’ side of the bleachers as Octavia is seen chatting with Vinyl when Anne Maria’s hairspray clogs the atmosphere between them _ ] 

**Octavia:** [ _ coughs _ ] Do you mind? 

**Anne Maria:** Huh? [ _ looks toward the cellist _ ] Oh, sorry, just a habit, ya’ know. [ _ goes back to spraying her hair as the earth pony rolls her eyes _ ]

**Octavia:** Honestly…

**Vinyl:** Well...least she’s honest…? [ _ shrugs _ ]

**Octavia:** And it appears it comes at a price…

**Robin:** [ _ sighs contentedly _ ] Some things never change, I suppose.

**Axel:** Heh, yeah...like  _ this _ . [ _ pulls Robin into a dip to kiss him _ ] Swept ya’ off your feet, didn’t I?~

**Robin:** Hehe, indeed you did, darling~ 

**Jo:** So, when’s this whole shindig supposed to start anyway? 

**Bismuth:** Better question is why can’t I shake this uneasy feelin’ inside of me as to why that is...

**Chris:** [ _ on-stage _ ] Welcome, all you losers, to the final two of this season! As you can see, Rarity and Steele were fortunate enough to make it all the way to the end as opposed to the ones sitting in the bleachers who just didn’t have it in them. [ _ Jo and Octavia roll their eyes _ ] Now then, onto the final challenge of the season, but first, a little technicality I’d like to share. You see, it seems the grand prize of one million dollars...iiiiiiiis kinda, sorta...missing in action.

**Steele:** Wait, what? 

**Rarity:** Yes, what do you mean “missing in action”? 

**Chris:** Ah, well, you see...it’s, um...it’s, well-

**Steele:** _Well_ , come on, spit it out! 

**Chris:** Well, as I was saying, the prize money is kinda...lost and I have no idea where it is.

**Rarity and Steele:** What?!

**Rarity:** Are you serious?!

**Steele:** How in the living  _ hell _ do you manage to lose the f**king prize money?!

**Emerald:** [ _ off-screen and above _ ] I believe  _ I _ have the answer to that! 

[ _ everyone looks up in shock to see Emerald in a helicopter with what appears to be the prize money by her side _ ] 

**Emerald:** I figured that seeing as none of you deserve the prize more than yours truly, I figured that I would take the pressure off your minds...by taking it for myself! [ _ cackles wickedly as the two finalists stare up with mouths agape as the scene cuts to black _ ] 

[ _ the episode continues _ ] 

[ _ scene shows Emerald up in the helicopter as she hovers over the contestants _ ] 

**Emerald:** Right then, I’ll be on my way, so long, peasants! [ _ cackles as she begins to fly away _ ] 

**Chris:** Oooooooh, suspense! Now you know what your challenge is, stopping Emerald from taking away the prize money, or don’t and let her fly away with the money that you worked so hard to getting here for, would be a real shame if it all turned out for not. 

**Steele:** You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? 

**Chris:** A lot, yes.

**Steele:** Go f**k yourself. 

**Rarity:** We’d better hurry before she gets too far away from the island! [ _ begins to run off in pursuit of the helicopter _ ] 

**Steele:** Right behind ya’! [ _ chases after the unicorn _ ] 

**Jo:** That’s right, show that goblin back to her bridge!

**Bismuth:** You show her that we mean “bismuth”! 

**Balto:** Ooooh, just be careful out there…hmm? [ _ feels a hand put on him by Dawn _ ]

**Dawn:** Do not fear, I have a feeling that they will be alright, it was written in my tea leaves. 

**Rufus:** Huh, so that thing of yours actually works…? 

**Dawn:** Well...it’s mostly accurate in the long run. 

[ _ scene cuts to Rarity and Steele racing through the forest as Emerald hovers overhead _ ] 

**Emerald:** Foolish earthlings! Do you really think you can stop me when I’m all the way up here and you’re all the way down there?! Hah! Don’t make me laugh! 

**Rarity:** Ooooooh, you won’t be laughing for the dip you’re about to take! 

**Emerald:** Oh, and what pray tell, would that be?

**Rarity:** [ _ as she and Steele come out from the forest and towards the beach _ ] This! [ _ aims her horn directly at the helicopter’s blades and sparkles a burst of magic to them, causing to spark and start to plummet towards the lake _ ] 

**Emerald:** WHAT?! Oh no...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! [ _ jumps out from the plummeting helicopter down to the lake below as it crashes down in the water with a huge SPLASH! _ ] 

[ _ Rarity and Steele watch the helicopter sink below the surface from the beach _ ] 

**Steele:** [ _ whistles _ ] Nice shot…

**Rarity:** Thank you...now, about that prize money if it’s still in there…[ _ dives into the water as Steele follows her _ ]

[ _ as the two head towards where the helicopter landed, the briefcase is seen floating about in the water, causing the two finalists to swim towards it. The first one to reach the case being… _ ]

**Ending #2:**

**Steele:** Gotcha! [ _ holds the briefcase high over his head _ ]

**Chris:** He’s done it! Steele wins the million and is the winner of Total Drama Reloaded!

[ _ the crowd from the beach cheers as the two finalists reach the shore, Steele immediately being glomped by his two lovers _ ]

**Rufus:** Haha, we’re rich!!! 

**Balto:** [ _ kisses the malamute on the cheek _ ] Looks like you got the victory after all.

**Steele:** Heh, yeah, and I got something more...doubly more you could say~ 

**Rarity:** [ _ claps _ ] Bravo, darling, bravo! 

**Chris:** Well, how’s that for a surprise ending? And with that, we’ve reached the end of another season! Until next time, I’m Chris Mclean, and this has been Total...Drama...Re-[ _ gets tackled to the ground by a furious and wet Emerald _ ] 

**Balto:** Should we help him?

**Steele:** Let me think...nah~ [ _ dips Balto down much to his surprise into a kiss...before the wolfdog kisses back with his eyes closed as the scene cuts to black, ending the episode _ ] 

**Ending #1:**

**Rarity:** I’ve got it! [ _ holds the briefcase high over her head _ ]

**Chris:** And there you have it, Rarity is the winner of the million dollars and Total Drama Reloaded!

[ _ the crowd from the beach cheers as the two finalists reach the shore, Rarity holding the case with a massive grin on her face _ ]

**Rarity:** Ohohoho, I’ve done it! I won! I won! 

**Vinyl:** Aw, yeah! 

**Octavia:** Marvelous! 

**Rarity:** And well done to you, Steele. 

**Steele:** Hmm, thanks, not too bad yourself…[ _ feels a hand on his shoulder, turning his head to reveal Balto as he gives him a kiss _ ] 

**Balto:** You’re still a winner in my book.

**Rufus:** [ _ gives the malamute a peck on the lips _ ] And mine. [ _ hugs him by the waist with a content murr _ ]

**Steele:** [ _ with a light hue of red on his face _ ] Awww, you two...really know how to butter me, don’t ya’?

**Chris:** Well, how’s that for a surprise ending? And with that, we’ve reached the end of another season! Until next time, I’m Chris Mclean, and this has been Total...Drama...Re-[ _ gets tackled to the ground by a furious and wet Emerald _ ] 

**Balto:** Should we help him?

**Steele:** Let me think...nah~ [ _ dips Balto down much to his surprise into a kiss...before the wolfdog kisses back with his eyes closed as the scene cuts to black, ending the episode _ ] 


End file.
